NickCartoon Kingdom Hearts 2
by Calebray866
Summary: Yori, Squidward and Patrick are back as they travel through other worlds once again as they look to stop a group called The Organization 13 from plunging Kingdom Hearts into darkness. This contains other cartoon properties as well as Nickelodeon. ( and fe
1. Chapter 1

NickelodeonCartoon Kingdom Hearts 2

( like in Kingdom Hearts 1 this one contains not only Nickelodeon but other properties as well. I hope you enjoy and feel free to post some ideas I like hearing them.)

Characters:

Yori: A hero chosen by the Keyblade and main protagonist. (Voiced English by: Asa Butterfield , Japanese: Taku Yohsina)

Terran: Yori's best friend who is trying to redeem himself.( voiced by: Robbie Keye, Japanese: Miyu Irino)

Luna: Yori's girlfriend.( voiced by Alison Stoner, Japanese: Aya Arino)

Squidward: Royal Mage and friend of Yori's. (Voiced by Rodger Bompass, Japan: Tomokasu Sugita)

Patrick: Royal Guard and friend of Yori's (voiced by John Figgerbake, Japanese: Takashi Negasko)

King SpongeBob: King and Keyblade master. (Voiced by Tom Kenny, Japanese: Taiki Matsuo)

Master Krabs: Retired Keyblade master and mentor. (Voiced by Clancy Brown)

Queen Sandy: the queen

Statler and Waldorf: (Muppets) pilot and copilot of Gummie Ship. (voiced by Jim Hanson)

Cirus Gold: (Once Upon A Time) formerly known as The Dark One but is know free from the darkness. (Voiced by Robert Carlyle, Japan: Haruki Murakami)

Sarina: a young girl who is aware of Yori's memories. (Voiced by Maranda Cosgrove)

Gary: Snail and The King's pet.

Royix: a young boy who begins to have dreams about Yori's adventures. He learns that his life is not what it seems. (Voiced by Logan Lerman)

Enemies:

Organization 13:

The Head Pixie: Number 1 and leader.( voiced by Ben Stine)

HIXM: a red skinned demon with an echoing voice. (Voiced by Tom Kane)

Mobixn: Military commander and skilled Street Fighter. (Voiced by Garold C. Rivers)

Xatigev: a hot headed Sayen Prince. (Voiced by Christopher Sabat)

Xlade: a skilled mercenary who dawns a black and orange mask.(voiced by Ron Parlman)

Manxark: a dorky self proclaimed boy genius.( Voiced by Eddie Deezen)

Lawkerx: an iron fisted ghost warden. (Voiced by John D'maggio)

Villains:

Shredder( Ninja Turtles, 2003.): a returning enemy with unfinished business with Yori and his friends.(voiced by Keith Micheal Richardson, Japan: Kiyoyuki Yanada)

Gargamel ( The Smurfs) Wizard, Shredder's lackey and right hand man. (Voiced by Hank Azaria, Japanese: Taiki Matsuo)

Azraile:( The Smurfs) Gargamel's feline companion. (Voiced by Frank Walker, Japanese: None (the small dialogue he does have is replaced with cat noises)

Worlds-

The Couldesack: ( Ed, Edd, and Eddy, also where Royix resides.)

Hallow Bastion ( returning from Kingdom Hearts 1)

Bikini Bottom ( SpongeBob SquarePants, returning this time playable.)

The Tower of Magic ( where Master Krabbs resides)

Camelot ( Quest For Camelot)

Frozen Tundra ( Ice Age)

Amity Park ( Danny Phantom, Returning world)

Fairy World ( Fairly Odd Parents, returning world)

Alabasta ( One Piece)

The Goondocks (The Goonies, Live action world)

Retrovile ( Jimmy Neutron)

Gotham City/ Arkham Asylum Arena ( Batman: The Animated Series, returning this time takes place in Arkham.)

Hotel Transylvania ( Hotel Transylvania)

The Land of Ooo ( Adventure Time)

Musium of Natural History (Night at the Musium)

The World That Never Was

Worlds within a world:

Internet Explorer ( Dora The Explorer, returning world)

Lyoko ( Code Lyoko, in Hallow Bastion)

Summons:

Cosmo and Wanda: returning from the first game.

Oh: ( Home) Oh is a little purple alien that when summoned comes in with a laser blaster and helps Yori blast enemies.

Goliath: (Gargoyles) he swoops in to help Yori as he burst through enemies and destroys them with his brute strength. (Voiced by Keith David)

Bumblebee: ( Transformers) Bumblebee drives in after being summoned then attacks enemies with rapid fire then launches Yori into enemies taking a whole row of them out. ( voice Mixer Box)

Minions: (Dispicable Me)

(The Grinch( How The Grinch Stole Christmas) a green mean grouch, who had once stolen Christmas. In Yori's case his experience with stealing comes in handy as he has the ability to steal the energy from Enemies life bar giving it to Yori. He is very useful when facing tough enemies or frustrating Boss fights. He also ties them up in Tenssle and throws exploding Christmas ornemants. Unlike other summons he isn't summoned normally as he can be very stubborn at times and comes out when he chooses( like Genie). He has the Christmas Charm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Another Dream about him?

Everything Sparks and changes rapidly as the screen clears just a little.

The scene shows Yori and Luna sitting on the beach and Luna says. " Wake up sleepy head,"

everything goes fuzzy again and Terran appears. " I guess I'm the only one building the raft,"

Scene changes once again to The Town of Mysteries. " we tried to be heroes like you ok, but we're not," Shaggy said as the scene sparked al little. " you've been heroes all along you've just haven't known it,"

Scene flickers and changes to Traverse Town," There are these strange creepy black thing with big yellow eyes," Spacely said. " they're bad for business. So keep your eyes peeled,"

"All for One and one for all," Yori, Squidward and Patrick said with their hands together.

"They boy holds the Keyblade." Shredder said." Shall it be he who defeats the darkness or will darkness swallow him,"

"You mustn't meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" Jorgan Von Strangle shouts.

"Cosmo, Wanda I wish you could help Yori save the world!" Timmy calls or to his fairies.

" They're my friends," Danny Phantom said." I don't know what I would do without them,"

"Where's Squidward and Patrick," Yori demanded.

Terran scoffs and says," Do they really mean that much to you?"

"The X's!" Glowface exclaimed as The X jet flies in to free their children.

"Off to Hallow Bastion of course," Glowface said." Where The Shredder resides,"

Alfred appears standing before Yori, Squidward and Patrick as he says," my apologies sir, but you are not heroes,"

Joker appears and announces," Let the real games begin!" Then cackles as the screen goes fuzzy again.

"Little Jennifer here," says Vexxus as she stands over an unconscious teenage robot," is one of seven pure hearts seven of which hold the key to opening the doors,"

"Become one with darkness!" Terran/Rumple jabs Shredder with his blade as he transforms him into Super Shredder.

Rumple is seen being engulfed by light as Yori says," my friends are my power!" Rumple says with his last breath." The Light...why..I...feel warmth..." And the light fill the screen.

A young Boy with messy dark hair shot up out of his bed and looked around his messy cluttered bedroom, He wore a brown leather jacket with dingy clothing because, throughout the time he's spent with the Ed's, Royix has learned that appearance isn't everything. In The Couldesack it has always been a care free world.

As Royix shot out of his bed he groaned and rubbed his head then said." Another dream about him," for a while ever since he could remember he has had these strange dreams frequently.

He would tell the Ed's but Edy would just laugh, Ed would drift off into space and Edd would give him a big long lecture about it all being in his head, So Royix always kept his dreams to himself.

Royix made his way outside into the disgustingrun down pig pin that was The Couldesack, and met up with his three knucklehead friends The Ed's.

"Well it took ya long enough," Edy, the short one with three hairs on his head." Whatga do stop for directions," he said with an impatient snarky tone.

"Edy, I'm sure he has a good explanation," The one the call Double D said he was the smart one and the voice of reason.

"It...it's nothing just..." Royix sighed and let it out," I'm having one of those dreams again," there was a brief silence. "Royix," Edy said." We've told you a thousand times...it's a dream everyone has them,"

"But they're the same one," Royix protested then decided to change the subject. " so are we going to get some Jawbreakers or what?"

Ed bursts out of a dumpster and says," Jawbreakers! I love Jawbreakers!" He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Look no further, Royix," Edy said eagerly." To get Jawbreakers it takes money," he said as if a plan was forming, which had Royix worried every scheme Edy's made has always need in disaster.

Royix sighed and said with a groan, "Oh...don't tell me it's another one of your get rich quick schemes,"

"Of course," Edy said snapping his fingers." But this time it's fool proof,"

Royix groaned again." This time only one of us will be making the money we need someone with skills, someone with agility, someone not Sockhead," that one earned a scowl from Double D." Someone like You Royix!" The Ed announced.

"Me? why me?" Royix asked.

"Because everyone else tried and failed. Now it's your turn," Edy said." Besides your a complete beast. I've seen your moves and your skills. So whatya say, champ?" Edy said throwing his arm over Royix's shoulder.

"Oh...fine," Royix said with a shrug.

Royix was still thinking on the back of his mind about his dreams. What did they mean. Maybe The Eds are right but, what they're wrong, what if the dreams were telling him something important. Something he needed to do...and what is it about this Yori guy.

"Ok...what did you get me into today, Edy," Royix muttered under his breath as he hopped on his skateboard to catch up with The Ed's.

Unknown by Royix, three figures were sitting at a big screen watching him. One was wearing red cloth and a same color mask and the other two were wearing black hooded robes. one had a pointed head and seamed as if he was floating and the other was muscular with broad shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stolen Words?

Royix finally caught up with the Ed's who were having a conversation and looked as if they were pretty ticked off, especially Eddy.

Then a frustrated Eddy said." Doesn't this just tick you off," then Eddy said." Grah! Makes me just wanna punch something,"

"For once Eddy," Double D said with a sigh." I agree with you, that's just wrong,"

Ed chimed in with." I think that mean old Kevin kinda crossed the line this time," which was probably the most smartest thing Ed has said in his life time.

The Eds turn to Royix who just nods silently. Eddy jumps off of the trash can he was sitting on and says.

" I mean, it's true that some items have been stolen around here," Eddy said in a very fired up tone." And we didn't even do it this time, we've also have a bone ta pick with," Eddy gritted his teeth in destain and said. " Kevin and his gang, Sarah and Jimmy,"

Then walked over to Royix and said. " and if he wants to think we did it," Eddy sighed and said." I wouldn't blame him after all we are sorta con artists," then he continued with the soapbox and said. " that's not what ticks me off, it's that the little hat wearing weasel is going around and telling everyone we did it!"

everyone was actually nodding in agreement until Eddy said "I mean, how are we supposed to rip people off if the don't trust us?" Then he shrugged as everyone else groaned at the last statement.

"Oh don't groan," Eddy sneered." Have you guys ever been this burned up in your life," then Eddy got in his thinking stance and said." Now...what to do?"

Double D was surprisingly at loss for words as he nudged Royix encouraging him to respond. " well...ugh we could look for the real thieves," Royix suggested." That should shut Kevin up,"

Ed jumped up and clapped his hands cheerfully and said." That sound so much fun! We get ta be detectives!"

Eddy then asked." Then what are we supposed to do about Kevin?"

Royix stands up and Eddy looks at Royix tapping his foot with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"First, we have to clear out names." Royix said as Eddy rolled his eyes, most likely because he wanted to get back at Kevin." Once we catch the real guy then the idiot will be eating his words and also will get everyone off our backs,"

Eddy gave a slight growl, while kicking the dirt from the ground in disappointment.

"Oh no," Double D gasped in distress." They're gone! All of them, gone!"

The others turn to see that Double D was holding a camera.

Then he said. " The, 'S are gone," Edd covered his mouth shocked at the ability to not say Photos.

"What?" Ed asked scratching his head.

Eddy rolled his eyes and said. " well "brainiac" he is clearly saying that our, 'S are gon..." Eddy jumped back." What tha...!" The Ed exclaimed.

"Oh ya mean we can't say. '," Ed said then covered his mouth in surprise.

Double D then turned everyone's attention back to the situation. " but you guys do know what I'm saying, right?" Then repeated." Our...'s are gone,"

Royix puzzled but was also a little weak. " Stolen...not just the... But the word...itself," Royix thought about this situation trying to makes sense of it." They stole it too...somehow?"

"What?" Eddy questioned," that's lame, what kind thief is that, he then thought a little and said. " Now that I think of it, it's Actually kinda...clever,"

"Yeah!" Royix said in agreement.

Eddy then stepped in front of the group and said. " Boys, it's time to catch us a thief!" Then Eddy added in." No one steals things in this town but me," the Ed declared as he ushered the others to follow him, Double D and Ed joined him.

Royix tried to catch up with the Eds but, all of a sudden became dizzy. He then gasped " Wha?..." Then landed face fist on the dirt covered ground and everything went dark.

Elsewhere-

The Diz and Xatigev stood looking on at the screen displaying the boy. " His heart is awakening," Diz said to Xatigev. " doubtful he'll awaken soon,"

Back at The Couldesack-

Royix opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head from the dirt ground and he groaned as he gets back up to his feet and dusts himself off.

As he does Eddy returns with a "what the heck," expression on his face said." Whataya waiting for? An Invitation to the world's largest Jawbreaker?" Royix smirked at the Ed, could have done without the sarcasm but, this was Eddy and is the most vocal and the biggest mouth of the group. But Royix was just glad he was able to get back up.

Then he and Eddy made their way over to the wooden run down picket picket fence and caught up with Ed and Double D.

"Hey!" Ed called out." Hey! It's me over here!" Then the group was all together. To discuss the plan for catching the thief.

"Alright," Eddy said." Let's get this show on the road. Operation investigation is a go,"

The four walked over to Rulf's garden, he had blue hair and was very tall and lanky, he was holding a rake in his hand.

Rulf's turned around and said. " Why? Why Ed boys and...non Ed boy, would you ever do such a horrible thing?" Rulf's shook his head in disbelief.

"We didn't steal anything, Rulf," Royix protested. But The gardener wasn't convinced the least.

Rulf sighed and said." Rulf would like to believe you non Ed boy," he shook his head again and said." But who else would steal that stuff?"

"What Stuff?!" Royix questioned. Starting to get a little frustrated that he didn't believe him.

" oh, so non Ed boy has amnesia, no?" Rulf said sarcastically." Rulf will not tell you so go ask Johnny and Plank," then Rulf shoed them away from his garden.

Royix turned to see Johnny and Plank at a lemonade stand. Royix and the Eds walked over to talk to him.

"Oh Royix," Johnny said in a disappointed tone." Don't let me down...you used to be a good guy," Johnny lifted plank to his level and said." Right Plank?"

"I'm not a thief!" Royix burst out in frustration.

"Okay..." Johnny turned to Plank and then back to Royix and said," Plank says, you should find a way to clear your name,"

"For the record,"Johnny said. "Plank and I believe you,"

"Thanks," Royix said feeling relieved somebody believed him.

"This doesn't seem like your average thief," Double D puzzled.

" I betcha ten Jawbreakers that Kevin know something about this," Eddy chimed in.

Royix clinched his fist, what if Kevin is the thief and he was trying to pin it on him." Then we've gotta talk to him," turned to the others and announced." To The Baseball Field!"

Royix jumped on his skateboard and road all through the neighborhood with intense speed making his way to the Baseball Field. Royix jumped over a few trash cans then, skated up a wooden ramp, Royix performed a hand stand then jumped up and landed on the board perfectly on his feet.

"Show off!" Eddy called out, which made Royix laugh at the remark.

Royix plowed right through The Canker Sisters, knocking them to the ground making the sisters shout and shake their fists at him.

Finally, the four arrived at the Field and standing there was Kevin, Sera, and Jimmy waiting for them.

Kevin was wearing a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed.

"There ya are!" Sera said accusingly." Thieves!"

"Why?" Jimmy pleaded." Why? That was very low even for you guys,"

Eddy approached them angrily and said." Oh yeah!?"

"How's it hangin," Kevin teased then smirked at Eddy and said." Small fry,"

"What did you just call me!" Eddy exclaimed nearly seething at the teeth.

"Any ways," Kevin said in his gruff tone." You dorks can give back the... Now,"

"Yeah!" Sera chimed in." You're the only ones who would take it, you meatheads!"

Kevin then sniffled a laugh and said." And that's proof enough that we totally owned you dorks," then he approached the four threateningly and said." Now whatcha do with it, burn it?" Kevin then smirked and said." It's not like we need 'em anyways to prove what dorks you are,"

"How about you teach 'em a lesson Kev," Sera said with a intense tone." Let's say you morons wanna replay?!"

Kevin gave a wily grin." I kinda like the sound of that," Royix gave a little smirk, this opportunity he couldn't pass up if this was what it takes to shut him up.

"So which one of ya dorks are gonna step up against me," Kevin said aggressively as Jimmy handed him a wooden bat. Kevin walked over and pointed his bat at Royix then jabbed him with it." How 'bout you, tough guy," he mocked as he nudged Royix again.

Royix threw a punch but Kevin hit him in the stomach with his bat Kevin stood over Royix and said," Ya know, I'm in the merciful mood today, so I tell you what. Maybe if you bow down and beg for mercy I'll give it to you,"

Royix wiped the blood from his lip and panted a bit.

Then Royix crawled over to Kevin as if he was going to kneel at his feet, Kevin was leaned up on his bat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Royix!" Eddy called out as three weapons appeared before him one was a shield, one was a staff and another was a long sword. Royix wasn't sure what was going on but was also trying to decide which weapon to use against Kevin.

Royix ran over and grabbed the sword but was then turned into a bat just like Kevin's. Royix got in a stance ready to fight Kevin.

"Oh I've gotta see this," Eddy piped up." Wears the popcorn?"

(Objective: defeat Kevin!)

(Battle music: Whack The Jerk)

Kevin growled just before charging right at Royix, but Royix dodged out of the way and Kevin misses. " Stay Still you Dork!" Kevin went for another swing but misses again and starts panting. Then exclaims" Why you little!" As he goes for another swing Royix Ducks it and making Kevin spin around as if he was doing ballet.

"Hey batter, batter," Royix taunts which angered Kevin baiting him into another swing and a miss." Swing!"

"Get 'em Royix!" Double D cheers.

"Take his head off, Kev!" Sera shouts.

"Can it Sera!" Kevin snaps. "I'm trying"

"Alright Dork! Stop playing around and fight me!" Kevin demanded.

"If you say so," Royix said as he smacked Kevin with his weapon.

Kevin goes for a double swing which Royix dodged both the nails Kevin again knocking him back then Royix hit Kevin with the weapon once again.

Kevin charges right at Royix but Royix sidesteps then sticks out his bat and trips him sending him into some trash cans.

(Music ends)

Ed clicks a priceless picture of Kevin In a pile of garbage and trash cans." Who's the dork now, huh," Royix said. Then a strange white creature comes out of nowhere and snatches it out of Ed's hands and disappears on the other side of the wooden picket fence.

"What the heck was that?!" Eddy questioned kind of freaked out." I mean did you guys just see that," then he shuttered.

"That must be the thief," Double D suggested.

"Come on then, let's go," Royix said." He went on the other side of that fence,"

( question what challenges would you like to see in this world?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Strange Happening

Royix and the Eds raced after the Dusk, which went over the wooden fence. Royix turned to his friends and said," you guys give me a boost,". They nodded.

Ed and Eddy were on top of the straining Double D, who was trying to hold his three friends up. " hey..." Edd said with a deep breath." Royix...is...this...good enough,"

Then Ed, the strongest of the group grabbed Royix and tossed him over with ease. Of course Royix landed flat on his face."Oops! Ugh...sorry Royix!" Ed called out over the fence. but got back up and dusted himself off. " it's ok big guy," Royix said.

Royix looked around and saw there was a big acre of woods behind the fence and chases the creature deeper into the forrest, which was cluttered with a bunch of junk hanging off the trees and piles of aluminum cans.

The Dusk swerved around each tree, knocking some things off of them to hit Royix which he managed to maneuver around, though he did stumble over a couple of cans but regains his balance. It was as if the creature wanted him to follow it so he picked up the pace, stumbled over a tire that was lying around.

Royix eventually reaches a big strange old house and in front of it was The Dusk. The boy moves forward then here's a weird voice in his head." We have come for you, My Liege,"

This made Royix jump back, this situation was starting to bother him.

"What do you mean?!" Royix questioned.

The Dusk opens its mouth and lunges for the boy, who swipes his sword at the creature but it does nothing.

"Oh this is bad..." Royix said in a worried tone." It's no use!" Now he knew he was a goner breathing heavily trying to figure out what to do.

Then Royix looks down at the sword in his hand as data started swirling around it. " What the..."

Soon there was a flash of light revealing a Keyblade in his hand." Whoa!" The Eds will never believe this one, even he was having a hard time believing it.

"What...is this thing?" Royix said to himself, still trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Was this some sick joke set up by Eddy, though Royix doubted it. This was real.

Royix looks straight at The Dusk, who darts right at him, then as if by instinct he swung the weapon and The Dusk vanished on impact then the stolen pictures from the camera came flowing down to the ground.

The Keyblade disappears from Royix's hand then he walked over and picked up the pictures. Royix climbed back over to the other side of the fence as the Eds helped him down carefully.

Eddy sees that Royix had the pictures in his hand then walked over to take a look. "What's this supposed to be?" He questioned.

"This was when I helped Rulf on his farm," Royix said." He gave me one of his chickens afterwards and we both took a picture with it,"

Double D began to speak"It's a really nice photo..." Then he stops and realized what he had just said. " Whoa!"

"you just said "photo"," Ed said in excitement. " yay! We can say photo again!"

"So," Eddy asked." Didya happen to get a good glimpse at the jerk that stole these?"

Royix tried to think but was having a hard time to figure out what happened.

"There's not much to say," Royix stated making Eddy smack his own forehead in frustration. " the pictures were just...laying there,"

Eddy groaned and said." Then how in the world are supposed to prove that it wasn't us that stole these?"

Eddy then gets a glimpse of the next picture, it was of a younge girl with red hair and blue dress and was rather beautiful and she was standing side by side with Royix, Eddy then reaches for it and says." Hey what's this one?" as he snatches it out of his hand to look at it then chuckles." Oh...and whose this, your girlfriend," Eddy teased." Hey you think she has a friend?"

"You actually look pretty happy in this one," Ed said.

"I do not," Royix argued.

"Anybody else find it kind of weird that all of these pictures are of Royix?" Double D asked.

"Hmm, I guess that's why they thought it was us," Ed suggested.

"So wait," Eddy asked." Kevin wasn't spreading going around spreading rumors that it was us?" He placed his hands over his head." All of this makes my head hurt,"

Royix looked puzzled why would someone go out of their way to steal pictures of just him. " you mean they're all of me?"

"Looks like it," Double D answered. Then shows Royix the picture in his hand." See?"

"Look!" Ed exclaimed." It is you Royix! It is!"

"That's right," Double D said." All of them, every single one. Wouldn't it kinda weird if someone stop the real Royix," he joked.

"Are you kidding?" Eddy laughed," what would anyone want with this poor schlub," jabbing his thumb towards Royix as he teased.

"Thanks Eddy," Royix with a hint of a laugh," really appreciate it,"

"My pleasure," Eddy said with a smirk as the four friends laugh.

Eddy and the other two Eds left, with Eddy sounding like he was planning another scam.

Royix smiled and shook his head before joining the Eds. Soon, he put his hand over his eyes to block them from the sun then he heard a voice.

"Where... am I?" Yori's voice asked.

Royix wiped around," w-who said that?"

"Who are you?" The voice asked, then the screen scrambles.

Xatigev walks up to the DiZ, who is sitting at a desk with a ton of lit up computers with different images on it.

"Blast it," DiZ said frustrated." The Head Pixie and those miscreants in The Organization have found us out,"

"But what would the nobodies want with some useless pictures?" Xatigev asked.

"To them they're nothing but data," DiZ answered." Those foolish nobodies wouldn't know the difference." DiZ sighed and told Xatigev." We're running out of time, Head Pixie and the rest will find him eventually. Serena must hurry,"

DiZ leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he eyed the image of Royix on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making money

Later, Royix had another one of those dreams of Yori's memories.

"Where am I?" Yori asked.

"They sneak up on you from out of nowhere," Shrek said." As long as you hold that Keyblade,"

Scene scrambles once again with Squidward and Patrick falling from the sky and landing on Yori.

"Say, kid how would you like to come with us on our vessel?" Squidward offered.

"Go with them," Shrek said." They could help you find your friends,"

"I'm Squidward Tenticals,"

"I'm Patrick Star,"

"And I'm Yori. I'll go with you guys,"

Then Fiona appeared said." Oh yes, The Keyblade."

"So...this is the Key?" Yori asked.

"What kind of Chosen do you not understand?" B.O.B asked.

"It's that Keyblade," Vlad said." It holds the power to seal the Keyhole. We can't take him lightly,"

Royix shot out of his bed and said to himself. " a...Keyblade?"

Royix walked through The Couldesack thinking about his dream

"A Keyblade," Royix repeated. As he grabbed a stick then waves it around like an actual Keyblade. "Why did I just do that?" He asked himself as he tossed it behind him and the stick hit a talk hooded cloaked man in the chest and bounced off clambering to the ground.

The hooded figure walked away without a word. " oh...I'm..sorry, man."

Royix approached the Eds who were leaned up against a fence enjoying some Jawbreakers. Eddy spotted him." Hey Royix!" He called as he tossed him a Jawbreaker." Catch!"

Royix caught the candy." Thanks Eddy,"

"Don't mention it," Eddy said." Don't expect it again though,"

"Do you think we will always be together like this?" Ed asked sadly.

Double D sighed and said." I sure hope so,"

"Why wouldya think something like that?" Eddy asked.

"Oh I don't know just sayin' what I'm thinking," Ed responded still bummed out.

"Well, nobodies stays together forever," Eddy said." Ya know but isn't that what growing up is about, even though it's painful to think about " then added more seriously." But it's not how often we hang with each other even if we're scamming people or not if we think of each other more often we'll never forget about each other," then Eddy changed back to his cocky tone." See I can be wise when I want to,"

"Though it's not very often," Double D teased.

Eddy snatched the Jawbreaker out of Edd's hand and said." Give me that you lost your Jawbreaker privileges," then stuffed it in his mouth.

Then said with full mouth." Ya know this day is starting to bum me out,"

"Maybe because of that no good mystery thief," Ed said.

"Ya know what," Eddy said jumping on top of one of the trash cans and said." You guys need to lighten up, summer is almost over and we are still mopping around like a bunch of saps," and we don't want this summer to end so I have a plan that will liven things up,"

Then pulled everyone in a huddle and said." There is a monster truck rally in town today so let's go around the block and perches some of those tickets,"

"Whataya say?" He encouraged the others.

The others stood up with out a word then Eddy groaned and said sarcastically ." Well that's very enthusiastic,"

Royix chimed in and spoke for the rest of the group and said." Maybe you forgot the fact that we're broke?"

Eddy scoffed and said." Oh Royix it's like you don't know me at all, making money is what I do and so is ripping people off. Put 'em together and it's a perfect combination," Royix then say the look on the Eds face that everyone knew all too well, it was his scam artist face.

Then the trio ran around the block then Double D came back and said. " Come on, Royix you do know if you don't come he is going to just come right back,"

Then leaves again while Royix followed him out and ended up at their usual scam artist spot.

"Alright fellas here's the plan," Eddy began." It's time to put our con artist skills to the test anything you can come up with that will make a couple bucks give it whirl and remember it's only stealing if ya get caught, and if you can't beat 'em...Show Off!"

"We all gotta scam as many poor suckers as you can and we all split up so that we all don't get caught at once," Eddy instructed.

The four approached the poster for the rally and Eddy said." Alright two more days ta go,". Eddy threw his arm over Royix's shoulder and said." Royix old buddy you and I gotta make the finals! So that whoever wins it doesn't matter 'cause we'll..." Eddy struggled at the last part." We will all split it between the four of us,"

"That's if your slick enough to out scam the master of scams," Eddy taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"You're on," Royix said as they shook hands.

"Good luck!" Ed called out.

Double D shook his head in concern." I can't believe they are going through with this," then sighed."alright if two must, go get 'em then,"

Royix and Eddy fist bumped as a sign of friendship. Then took off to earn some mummy "Ed style".

Royix rolled in on his skateboard in front of a crowd of people who clapped. " you like what you see each of you put as much munny as you can in the basket in front of me," he said." Oh and each munny you put in I'll do a trick,". The audience put some munny in the basket. It was working.

Royix jumped on his skateboard and skated up to a ramp then launched himself up then spun in the air and landed, which gave them all an urge to clap. Then Royix waited until they put another set of munny in then got ready for another trick.

He got back on the board and skated up another ramp and performed a one hand trick with his feet in the air followed by a 360 then landed perfectly to some cheers.

More munny then Royix perform another trick this time a one-eighty and hit it perfectly which got him more munny.

Royix walked over and looked in the basket then shrugged and said." Well, looks like shows over. See ya!" Then skated away with the basket full of munny.

He caught back up with the Eds and started checking for how much munny they had. " So what do we have?" Eddy asked looking through each of them.

"We need 4800 munny," Double D estimated. " but I'm afraid all we got is..."

"I've got 800!" Ed shouted waving his munny around.

"...630," Double D said.

Royix sighed and said." 150, sorry guys,"

"Grah!" Eddy groaned in frustration." That's only 160 munny that won't do, we need like what, another 3200," he paused to think a moment." We need to scam some more people and this time we double the prices. The show doesn't start 'till another hour!"

Eddy ran off and called out." Oooh Jimmy,"

"Everyone Meet back with the cash in hand," Double D said." Man I sure hope Eddy knows what he's doing,"

"Well," Royix said." That popcorn sounds pretty good,"

"Nah!" The trio responded in unison. Royix sighed and shook his head.

In that time Royix juggled Jawbreakers on his skateboard, chased Rulf's Pigs, and warded off The Cankers from Johnny so they won't throw Plank through a wood chipper.

Royix made his way back to the front yard of dirt where the Eds were waiting.

"So all set and ready to go," Eddy said then turned to Royix and said." So whataya got for us?"

"Let's see..."Royix said trying to sound disappointed." Oh..." The Eds

Dropped their heads down." Just this!" He said as he pulled out a bag of munny and dropped it in the middle.

"Well done," Eddy said clapping proudly." Just a little more time and you'll be just as good at scams as yours truly," needles to say he was impressed.

The Eds got a good bit of munny too as they laid theirs down with Royix's.

"Oh yes," Eddy said rubbing his hands together." That's more like it,"

"So," Double D said." What are we waiting for let's go get some tickets," as the trio got ready to approach the stadium.

Eddy turned and said." We can't be together forever...so let's say we go out with a bang!"

"Wait wha..."Royix stuttered confusedly.

"I'm just messin with ya," Eddy said with a laugh." Geez, lighten up ya stiff," then he slaps him on the back and runs off to join the other Eds. Royix runs up to join them but trips on something invisible.

But then, the another strange thing happened a small stick drops on the ground in front of him, the same one he had in his hand earlier then, The Eds froze instantly on their way up the steps.

"Um guys...?" He said thinking it was a joke.

Soon a tall hooded cloaked man, the same one he saw earlier picked Royix up to his feet. The boy gasped. As the mysterious figure whispered something to him.

"What?" Royix asked confused.

"Hey Royix!" Eddy unfroze and called out." Oh ya coming with us or are you just going to stand there?" Then huffed impatiently." It starts in Thirty minutes, come on!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Royix called back as he joined the trio.

They were in the stadium where they perches the tickets. " four tickets...and it better be front row," Eddy demanded then turned to Royix and said. "alright Royix give 'em the munny," Eddy said.

"Um..." Royix puzzled then searched his pockets frantically.

"Anytime now," Eddy said through gritted teeth impatiently.

"No!" Royix exclaimed.

"What?" Ed asked.

Royix thought back to where he may have left it, then it hit him. " that guy took it!" He explained.

He then ran out and burst through the doors outside of the stadium. Royix thought frantically pacing back and forth, there was no way he could have lost all that money.

"Where are you going?" Double D asked a bit concerned and confused.

He turned to the Eds and began to explain." You guys remember when I fell, right?" The Eds still looked confused." I had the money before that, and the this freaky weird cloaked guy must've took it,"

"What are talking about?" Eddy burst out in confusion." What guy?"

"He couldn't have gotten away that fast," Royix said still pacing.

"Bro," Eddy said." Cool it you're not making any sense,"

Eddy remembers Royix falling then getting himself back up. " Royix, there was no guy," he said in a serious tone.

They all turned around to see the usher flip the sold out sign at the door and all four groaned.

"But...there...he wasn't really," Royix stammered trying to make sense of the whole thing." No one was really...there," he said as started to feel guilty that he let his friends down.

The four sat down at their usual spot with some Jawbreakers. Royix had his head held down for One , he was starting to see things that aren't really there...or were they and Two, he had let his friends down who were depending on him.

He was just starring at the jawbreaker." Don't tell me you are going to keep it and turn it into Plank number two," Double D said.

"I'm sorry guys," Royix said apologetically.

"Can you stop the boo hoo's now," Eddy said." You're starting to bum me out over here,"

"You have to admit that was weird," Royix told the trio.

"Creepy too," Ed added. Stating how Royix felt but he didn't actually know how he felt about it.

"I've still got goosebumps just thinking about it," Eddy chimed in.

Royix then said quietly to himself. "Can you...feel Yori,"

Then he thought back to what the mysterious guy said." Can you feel Yori," and he had a very tough and imposing sounding voice.

elsewhere-

DiZ was sitting at his computers watching it all take place." Serena, please hurry," he pleaded.

Soon the cloaked Xatigev entires with the money tossing it up and down." All of this for a such foolish idea of entertainment?"

"We would be giving the enemy another opening," DiZ stated." We cannot allow that,"

"And about this," Xatigev said holding out the money that Royix had "earned"

"We can always buy some Jawbreakers," DiZ mocked. Then laughed as Xatigev clinched the money in the palm of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

We need 4800 munny," Double D estimated. " but I'm afraid all we got is..."

"I've got 800!" Ed shouted waving his munny around.

"...630," Double D said.

Royix sighed and said." 150, sorry guys,"

"Grah!" Eddy groaned in frustration." That's only 160 munny that won't do, we need like what, another 3200," he paused to think a moment." We need to scam some more people and this time we double the prices. The show doesn't start 'till another hour!"

Eddy ran off and called out." Oooh Jimmy,"

"Everyone Meet back with the cash in hand," Double D said." Man I sure hope Eddy knows what he's doing,"

"Well," Royix said." That popcorn sounds pretty good,"

"Nah!" The trio responded in unison. Royix sighed and shook his head.

In that time Royix juggled Jawbreakers on his skateboard, chased Rulf's Pigs, and warded off The Cankers from Johnny so they won't throw Plank through a wood chipper.

Royix made his way back to the front yard of dirt where the Eds were waiting.

"So all set and ready to go," Eddy said then turned to Royix and said." So whataya got for us?"

"Let's see..."Royix said trying to sound disappointed." Oh..." The Eds

Dropped their heads down." Just this!" He said as he pulled out a bag of munny and dropped it in the middle.

"Well done," Eddy said clapping proudly." Just a little more time and you'll be just as good at scams as yours truly," needles to say he was impressed.

The Eds got a good bit of munny too as they laid theirs down with Royix's.

"Oh yes," Eddy said rubbing his hands together." That's more like it,"

"So," Double D said." What are we waiting for let's go get some tickets," as the trio got ready to approach the stadium.

Eddy turned and said." We can't be together forever...so let's say we go out with a bang!"

"Wait wha..."Royix stuttered confusedly.

"I'm just messin with ya," Eddy said with a laugh." Geez, lighten up ya stiff," then he slaps him on the back and runs off to join the other Eds. Royix runs up to join them but trips on something invisible.

But then, the another strange thing happened a small stick drops on the ground in front of him, the same one he had in his hand earlier then, The Eds froze instantly on their way up the steps.

"Um guys...?" He said thinking it was a joke.

Soon a tall hooded cloaked man, the same one he saw earlier picked Royix up to his feet. The boy gasped. As the mysterious figure whispered something to him.

"What?" Royix asked confused.

"Hey Royix!" Eddy unfroze and called out." Oh ya coming with us or are you just going to stand there?" Then huffed impatiently." It starts in Thirty minutes, come on!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Royix called back as he joined the trio.

They were in the stadium where they perches the tickets. " four tickets...and it better be front row," Eddy demanded then turned to Royix and said. "alright Royix give 'em the munny," Eddy said.

"Um..." Royix puzzled then searched his pockets frantically.

"Anytime now," Eddy said through gritted teeth impatiently.

"No!" Royix exclaimed.

"What?" Ed asked.

Royix thought back to where he may have left it, then it hit him. " that guy took it!" He explained.

He then ran out and burst through the doors outside of the stadium. Royix thought frantically pacing back and forth, there was no way he could have lost all that money.

"Where are you going?" Double D asked a bit concerned and confused.

He turned to the Eds and began to explain." You guys remember when I fell, right?" The Eds still looked confused." I had the money before that, and the this freaky weird cloaked guy must've took it,"

"What are talking about?" Eddy burst out in confusion." What guy?"

"He couldn't have gotten away that fast," Royix said still pacing.

"Bro," Eddy said." Cool it you're not making any sense,"

Eddy remembers Royix falling then getting himself back up. " Royix, there was no guy," he said in a serious tone.

They all turned around to see the usher flip the sold out sign at the door and all four groaned.

"But...there...he wasn't really," Royix stammered trying to make sense of the whole thing." No one was really...there," he said as started to feel guilty that he let his friends down.

The four sat down at their usual spot with some Jawbreakers. Royix had his head held down for One , he was starting to see things that aren't really there...or were they and Two, he had let his friends down who were depending on him.

He was just starring at the jawbreaker." Don't tell me you are going to keep it and turn it into Plank number two," Double D said.

"I'm sorry guys," Royix said apologetically.

"Can you stop the boo hoo's now," Eddy said." You're starting to bum me out over here,"

"You have to admit that was weird," Royix told the trio.

"Creepy too," Ed added. Stating how Royix felt but he didn't actually know how he felt about it.

"I've still got goosebumps just thinking about it," Eddy chimed in.

Royix then said quietly to himself. "Can you...feel Yori,"

Then he thought back to what the mysterious guy said." Can you feel Yori," and he had a very tough and imposing sounding voice.

elsewhere-

DiZ was sitting at his computers watching it all take place." Serena, please hurry," he pleaded.

Soon the cloaked Xatigev entires with the money tossing it up and down." All of this for a such foolish idea of entertainment?"

"We would be giving the enemy another opening," DiZ stated." We cannot allow that,"

"And about this," Xatigev said holding out the money that Royix had "earned"

"We can always buy some Jawbreakers," DiZ mocked. Then laughed as Xatigev clinched the money in the palm of his hand.

Once again back at The Couldesack Royix was having yet another dream about Yori's adventures.

"Are you aware that As the Keybarer, you mustn't meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" Jorgan shouts.

"We could be heroes," Shaggy said sitting next to Scooby." And act like mondo groovy detectives and show that we truly belong in the gang."

"Rah Reroes," Scooby agreed.

"Congratulations," Batman congratulated. "You are no "junior heroes"."

"Hay what do mean by "Junior Heroes!" Squidward protested.

"You still have a lot to learn," Batman explains." Being a hero means putting your life on the line for the good of others,"

"Cindy," Jimmy said." Get out of My lab!" He shouts.

"Power!" Yori says summoning Yoshi who makes his signature yipping sound.

"Did you find her?" Yori asked Terran on Glowface's ship.

As an image of Luna flashes.

Cosmo and Wanda floats before Yori. And Wanda says" You look like you could use some help, sport."

"Be careful with that darkness, kiddo." Joker says in cat/mouse Battleground." Those Heartless will eat you alive,"

"I'm searching too," Yori said to Link.

"The light," Link responds." Never lose sight of it,"

"Rhere are Rou going Rori?" Scooby asks.

"I'm going to look for my friends," Yori said." They're waiting for me. "

Once again on Glowface's Ship.

"Where are Squidward and Patrick!" Yori demanded.

"Instead of worrying about them," Terran said." You should be worried about her,"

"The Heartless consumed her heart," Glowface explains." She's down for the count. She's as good as gone,"

Scen changed to Dora and Boots waving Yori goodbye. "Where you going?" Dora asks.

"To...explore," Yori tells the girl who smiles. Yori seals The Intersteller's Keyhole.

Then a girl named Sarena, who was in one of the stolen picture appears in a capsule and opens her eyes which caused Royix to open his finding himself in a white room facing her as she stood right in front of him.

"Who are you?" Royix asks. But the girl just turns to him with a smile and Royix wakes up back in The Couldesack in his bed room with Sarena standing there he turns around but she was gone.

"What the..." He groaned in confusion.

Royix walks into the usual spot when finds a note that says.

"Meet at the stadium. And don't sweat it about the money, I managed to snag some from Jimmy. You should get going if you want to catch the show.

See ya there, Eddy,"

Royix chuckles to himself and said." Always knows when to put on a good scam. Better get going then,"

Royix walks down the neighborhood and sees Double D and Ed." Hay there Roy..." Ed started to great him until he and Double D froze mid walk.

"Huh?" Royix puzzled as he waved his hand in front of Double D's face to no reaction.

Suddenly Sarena approaches Royix with a friendly smile.

"Hello Royix," she greeted as she stood in between him and the two Eds.

"And...you are?"

She put a finger over his mouth to silence him then says.

"I just wanted to see you at least once," Sarena said

Royix then started to become shaky not wanting to make a fool of himself.

"M..me?" He asked pointing his thumb to himself.

"Yes you, silly." She says with a slight giggle.

Royix scratches his head in confusion, then turns to address her." Hey...ahh," she was gone once again.

"For the last time Ed," Double D argued." I will not take my hat off I've never have and I never will,"

"Aw...but just this one..." Ed begged." Please?"

"Hey did you guys just...see that?" Royix asked.

He looked in the direction Sarena disappeared to.

"Oh I know what your doing," Double D said." Your stalling aren't you?"

"Uh..." Royix was still at lost for words and focused on where the girl ran off to.

"Well I guess we'll see you later," Ed told Royix as the two left, wit Royix still looking at Serena's direction.

"Did see just go into that house in haunted forest?" He asked himself as he ran over and jumped the wooden fence and landed in his feet on the other side.

"Hey?!" He calls out.

A dark cloud appears and tries to pull him in some Dusks appear and Royix grabs one of the aluminum items and hurls it at one and destroys it. But there were more and they darted after him and Royix started running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Then climbs over the fence back to the normal side and runs that was when he caught the attention of Kevin who steps right up to him.

"What's wrong, dork whatcha running fro.." Kevin, Sera and Jimmy caught sight of The Dusks." What The!"

Then Sera and Kevin get in a fighting stance while, Jimmy starts hyperventilating and then fainted.

Then the two freeze, as Serena appears.

Royix spots a sword lying on the dirt covered ground. He roles over and grabs it he swipes at The Dusks but they knocked him down.

He looks over at the frozen Kevin, Sera and Jimmy (even though he was unconscious anyways.) "oh well that's just perfect!" Royix huffed. Only time he doesn't want them to stop they do.

(Battle music: Dance of The Dusk)

They came swirling right at Royix and he slashed at The Dusks as best as he could then he heard Serena say." Royix, quick use the Keyblade,"

Then he looked down and his sword was now a Keyblade. The Dusks charged in to attack but Royix swipes the Keyblade and destroys on of them. Then another went for an attack but was destroyed as well.

Three more charged at him as Royix swung his Keyblade and took out the one on the left then twirled the blade and took out the one on the right.

Then the last one lunged at him but Royix swung his Keyblade at an arch and destroyed the last Dusk.

(Music ends)

A treasure chest then appears and Royix approaches it then taps on it, only to have a dark figure appear behind him and shove him into a dark portal. Soon he found himself back in front of Kevin who was standing triumphantly.

Then he heard a soft voice say." My name is Serena...Royix do you, do you know what your real name is?"

"Serena," said Xatigev as he picks her up." Say no more," he covers her mouth and disappears through a portal leaving Royix alone with Kevin, Sera and Jimmy who were gloating about destroying those Dusks.

Royix turns around to see the Eds and Eddy had a look of betrayal as he huffed off. The other two Eds followed

"Wait! Guys!" Royix called after them as he runs to catch up with them.

"Hey let's do this again sometime, aye Dorks!" Kevin called after them with a laugh.

Royix arrived at the usual spot and spotted the Eds who were already having some Jawbreakers. "So...how are your new friends treating you," Double D said.

"Guys it's...its not...I would never," Royix said trying to explain what had happened."so...how was the rally wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go," Ed said." Wouldn't have been right without you,"

Eddy chimed in with an angry tone." And I suppose you were doing just fine with Kevin!"

"Eddy it's not like that," Royix said trying to eases things over, he didn't want to lose his friendship with these guys." I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go scam Nazz, sound like fun?"

Royix then thinks back to their conversation a few days ago.

Then looked at Eddy who was looking for an answer." Well?" Eddy said.

Then Eddy huffed and said." I guess you are quite the scam artist...sorry if I thought you were made of something more. I'm outta here," the Ed then stormed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Struggle

The computer screen becomes scrambled as Diz and Xatiev are watching. DiZ slams his fist in frustration. "The girl? Was that actually her? Or was she made of data?" Xatigev asked,

" No! Sarena snuck in and hijacked the data herself," DiZ said as he hits the computer." Now she is beyond my control,"

"Alright, Calm down," Xatigev suggested.

"It doesn't mean a thing," DiZ said starting to calm down." As long as she completes her task we shouldn't worry about Royix,"

Meanwhile, once again Royix was having another strange dream Yori. He wakes up and goes to the window." Right..."Promise"

He then started moving as if striking with a Keyblade." What a Mess, Jeez,"

Royix runs out of the usual spot.

"So who are you going to root for in this battle?" Ed asked Double D.

"I guess...both," Double D responded.

Rolf let's his flock of sheep loose to signal the start of the competition.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Johnny announced with Plank in his hand." It is time for the summers biggest wildest show down that no one has ever seen! That's right folks it's time for The Struggle,"he continued with saying." And the winner gets cash munny! Who will be the one to go toe to toe with our champion, Kevin!"

Kevin emerges from the crowed pushing through them like the jerk he is.

"Everyone...and Plank," Johnny said." Let's get ready to rumble!"

Soon the crowd was cheering names of all three competitors.

The challengers got ready to battle.

Rolf gives both Royix and Eddy wooden swords, which made Johnny cover Plank's eyes. Rolf slaps Royix on the back and leaves.

"Hey?" Royix said getting Eddy's attention." I'm sorry...about what happened yesterday..."

Eddy stopped him and said," save it bro, I've done worse trust me. Learn to let go,"

"I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all," Royix explained.

"I'm sorry, man," Eddy said.

"Sorry?"Eddy piped up." Why am I sorry? I never say that,"

Royix just shook his head and laughed. It was good that his friend wasn't mad at him anymore.

(Battle Info: Defeat Eddy!)

(Battle Music: Misfits)

The two approach the field as they battled back and forth with their wooden swords. They both let each other take a breather before continuing.

Eddy ran at Royix with a mean swing but was blocked and Royix pushed him back. The two friends clashed back and forth hitting each other with everything they've got. Royix knocked Eddy back with his wooden sword and then again.

Eddy took a couple of shots at Royix of his own. Eddy walked over to finish him off but, then looks down and winks." Here comes the scam," as he slowed down his strike so that Royix could knock him down for the victory. Royix was a little confused, Eddy of all people threw the game so that he could win.

(Music ends)

"Your winner..."Johnny said," Royix!"

Royix approached his friend and asked." Why did you do that?"

"'Cause if there is one person that can kick Kevin's butt it's you," Eddy said."I may be greedy at times but it's not of those times,"

Eddy goes to leave and sees Kevin inter, who bumped him."outta my way Eddork," he grunted.

"In a hurry to get your butt whipped," the Ed insulted.

Jimmy was surprisingly beating Kevin and was doing well.

"Since when is Jimmy a tough guy?" Eddy asked Royix who shrugged."I thought he was a wimp,"

Kevin then comes back and starts unloading on Jimmy, knocking him around a bit but, then Jimmy performed like a super jump and lunged at Kevin and struck him hard.

Then Jimmy delivered a vicious Malay. Royix had a feeling that something wasn't quit right, Jimmy never actually struck him as a fighter.

All of a sudden Jimmy lifted his hands up and dark orbs appeared then the not so wimpy anymore, Jimmy sent them straight for Kevin knocking him to the ground. What the heck was that? Royix thought.

"Um..."Johnny began but was at a loss for words." I am not sure how this just happened...but somehow Jimmy is the winner," the boy the shook his head in confusion.

Kevin shoots back up and shouts,"Hey! That's Not Jimmy!"

"Wha..."Royix said in confusion.

"Get 'em!" Kevin said to Royix."Dork," he managed to fit that statement in just before he, Rolf and Sera leave.

"It looks like Kev has dropped out of third place," Johnny announced." Can you believe it, Plank!?"

Nazz hands Royix and Jimmy some wooden swords for the finals.

"Keep it clean guys,"

The two stare each other down as Nazz leaves the stage.

"Now for our main event!" Eddy announced who had shoved Johnny off of his spot next to him was Ed and Double D and took over commentary." The big show down, with raised stakes and all that jazz, a big monumental battle between Royix and your oh so wimpy but a tough guy all of a sudden, Jimmy for the big prize Trophy and some cash for good measure."Hey?!" Johnny shouted as he chased the Eds.

Royix and Jimmy got ready to fight.

(Battle info: Defeat Jimmy!)

(Battle Music: The Final Showdown)

Jimmy used his dark orb attack, which Royix dodged rapidly even knocked one back at Jimmy delivering damage.

Jimmy then charged at Royix with a vicious combo which caused He and Royix to have a block strike combination between each other before Royix over powered him and knocked him to the ground but Jimmy instantly got himself back up and charged at Royix with dark orbs spinning around him as he threw them at Royix which some were reflected back at the so called wimp.

Royix and Jimmy clashed wooden blades once again, Royix struck Jimmy in the head then unloaded with a couple of hard strikes.

Jimmy swung his wooden blade which Royix ducked then struck Jimmy in the stomach.

(Music ends)

Royix then lunged in to deliver the final blow but, Jimmy turned into a Dusk and knocked Royix knocking him on his butt.

This was clearly not Jimmy, soon he was joined by more Dusks with Jimmy in the middle of them.

"Oh...not again.."Royix moaned. His wooden blade transformed into a Keyblade.

(Info: defeat all of The Dusks)

(Battle music: Flight of The Nobodies)

Two of The Dusks dart straight for Royix, who swings knocking one of them aside then sliced another at an arch. They came at him again Royix swung his Keyblade and destroying both of them.

Another grabbed him and started dragging him across the ground but he broke free and destroyed him with a spin of his Keyblade.

The Dusk that was Jimmy came rushing towards Royix for an attack, but was smacked away by Royix's blade.

Jimmy created some dark orbs and sent them towards Royix, who reflected them back at him dealing some more damage. Then jumped up in the air and delivered the final blow to Jimmy destroying him and was engulfed into darkness.

(Music ends)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Yori Awakens

Xatigev appeared before Royix removing his hood revealing big black hair with large spikes and a tough and gritty look on his face.

"Royix," he said." Long time no see,"

"How do you know my name!?" Royix demanded.

"You must be really dense how can you not remember?" Xatigev said insultingly. "You don't recognize an old friend?"

Royix gripped his Keyblade Xatigev smirked and said." Well I guess I'll have to jog your memory," the sayin as he stretched his hands out and Sayin beams appeared as they glowed.

"Could you at least tell me what's going on?!" Royix questioned.

Xatigev looked around to see if anyone was watching. " this trash heap is that fools creation, so let's spare the interrogations." Xatigev smashed his fist into his hand and cracked them." You're coming with me wether I have to knock you out if necessary," his glowing saiyen hands were pointed towards Royix.

"Then I'll tell you what I know,"

Xatigev gets ready to fight.

(Objective: Defeat Xatigev!)

(Boss Music: The Saiyn's Wrath)

Xatigev flew right towards the boy at a rapid speed smashing into him sending him flying. " let's see how tough you really are!"

Xatigev blasted energy blasts at Royix which he desperately blocked reflecting it back at his enemy.

"Impressive," Xatigev puzzled. He then dove down and punched the ground knocking Royix over only to have the boy jump back up and nail him across the chest as the Saiyn nobody exclaimed in pain. " you'll pay for that one!" The nobody responded with a big energy blast which Royix dodged and struck Xatigev again and smacked him around a bit.

Royix then finished him off with a a summersault strike with the Keyblade.

"That was well done..."

(Music ends)

"Alright spiky talk!" Royix demanded pointing his Keyblade at him.

"You're one to talk about spiky hair," Xatigev mocked." You are the thirteenth member of The Organization, The Keyblade's chosen one. Or so they say,"

"Alright that's it!" Royix spat angrily." You're going down!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Xatigev said amused.

The two battled again which again Royix won.

" very good you really are useful after all," Xatigev said.

DiZ appears through a portal which makes Xatigev roll his eyes. " so it was you," he snarled." Figured,"

Xatigev sends an energy bolt at DiZ but it passes right through him.

"Royix, don't Listen to this fool," DiZ said." He is laying to you,"

"Oh please," Xatigev retorted." This man Is playing you,"

Both men shouted his name. "Royix!"

The boy holds his head in his hands and let's out a big scream.

Then the everything returns to The Cauldisack The Ed's standing beside him. Jimmy shook his head and said." W...what just happened? How did I end up here?!" Jimmy squealed for Sera and ran out of the arena.

"Royix!" Ed called out giving him a crushing bear hug before putting him back down.

"Ya alright buddy?" Double D asked.

Royix ran off then ran into a room with DiZ along with three capsules containing Yori, Squidward and Patrick. They looked as if they were asleep.

"At last," DiZ spoke with a hint of an accent." The Keyblade's chosen successor,"

A confused Royix angrily questioned." Who are you talking to?! Me?! Or this Yori guy?"

He turned to look at Yori and his two friends.

"To the half of Yori," DiZ responded. " of course you were born in darkness and I happen to need a special someone who can travel into the realm of light destroy The Organization once and for all,"

"Why me?" The boy asked." And who the heck are you anyways?!" He demanded.

DiZ scoffed and said." I am only a tool, and quite frankly so are you,"

A bit a fended and still confused." What was that supposed to mean...was that supposed to be a joke because I am definitely not laughing," he crossed his arms in anger.

Then he summoned the Keyblade to strike the mysterious figure down but passed right through him which made him scoff. Royix stood up straight in surprise.

"Hm, I regret to inform you that," DiZ spredded his arms apart." This is only a projection so I am not really here,"

"Aghhhh!" Royix screams in anger as he swipes viciously at The DiZ but with the same result of passing through him.

DiZ vanished then reappears behind him as Royix was panting to catch his breath. "If you are done come over here," the figure motioned to the pod containing Yori.

Royix groans in frustration and says." I hate you, so much,"

DiZ chuckles and responds saying." That's good you should save some of that hatred for Yori he's always been to much of a nice guy goody goody,"

"No way pal!" Royix refused defiantly." This is my heart and it belongs to me!" He placed his hand on his chest over his heart.

Then dashes at DiZ again to slash at his but it passes right through him once again. The mechanical steps appear at his feet as the capsule glows.

He looks up to see Yori and gasps."Yori..."

Royix sighs sadly and walks up them." Well...I guess this is it, huh," he sulked." You're lucky, my summer...is done for..."

The light shines brightly and Royix disappears as the three capsules open.

"Yori..."Royix's voice whispered faintly.

"Yori!" Patrick yelled shaking him trying to wake him up.

A frustrated Squidward then shouted." Come on, you little brat wake up already!"

The capsule opens and Yori opens his eyes to see Squidward and Patrick standing there waiting for him.

The boys face lit up in absolute joy and said." Squidward! Patrick!" He called as he jumped down to hug the duo Patrick gave him a hug Squidward stood there.

Yori looked over and said." Come on, Squid you know you want to, bring it in,"

"Alright fine!" He joined in then the trio broke away. The Ghostly trio Stretch, Stinky, and Fatso came floating out of Patrick's pocket.

"Oh Yeeeess I love the smell of fleshies in the morning," Stretch said jokingly as he sniffed the air.

"That was da best sleep we've had in a decade," Fatso chuckling.

Yori looked at the ghosts surprised and said." Wait you mean we were asleep?"

Stretch scratched his head then stated." We must've how else would we explain our drowsiness?" He shrugged.

"But...ugh..when did that happen?" Patrick asked.

"How should I know?" Squidward snarled.

Squidward was as grumpy as ever but, Yori still missed his friends.

"Well...let's see.." Yori began." We defeated Rumple..."

"Check," Patrick said as Squidward groaned.

Yori thought some more." We restored the world's and peace...rescued Luna.." Yori puzzled a bit. " of yes, and then we went looking for Teran and The King then I guess that's right so far," still confused thinking about what could have happened after that.

An inpatient Squidward shrugged then said." Well...and then what?"

"Thats all I got," Yori shrugged."sorry,"

"Hey Ghost guys?" Patrick began to ask." What's it say in your little book thing?" Yori wanted to tell him it was a journal but, was too groggy from sleeping too long.

Stretch made the journal appear and Stinky said." Hey?! What gives the is only one sentence in here,"

"Hmm," Fatso thought." Thank Sarena, uh does anybody know a Serena?"

The trio look at each other then Squidward looked back at the ghosts and crosses his arms. "Hm, some Journal," he said grudgingly.

Stretch got in his face and said," oh yea! I don't see giving any bright ideas," then continued with saying," how 'bout we find out where the heck we are,"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement even Squidward." Sounds good enough for me," Yori said with a shrug.

(I'm back sorry it's been a while I have had so much come up. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story when I can)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Adventure Begins

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick look around walking through The Cauldisack, the strange thing was it all looked familiar. "I think I've been here before?" He said curiously.

"Really?" Patrick questioned." Well what is this place called?" Yori thought a moment then said. " I Donno I guess I must've imagined it,"

They walked around the block and spotted The Ed's.

"What do you want?!" Eddy snapped sarcastically."

Yori stammered then said." Oh nothing I was just wondering what was over here,"

Eddy then crossed his arms and grunted, this kid was really working on Yori's nerves." Well now ya know, now beat it!"

Double D walked over to the trio and as if to inspect him." You must be new here, allow me to introduce my self I am Edd but most people call me Double D,"

"Ed!" Ed shouted bursting out of dumpster making Squidward groan." I great another idiot,"

"yeah, Yeah and I'm Eddy," the short one said." Now if you don't mind we've got more important things to attend to," he waved the other two Ed's on as they all three left.

Yori, Squidward and Patrick took a walk around the town.

"Hi non-Ed boy," Rolf greeted Yori which confused the trio.

Eddy turned to them and asked." By the way what are your names?"

"Oh, well ugh," Patrick started to speak." We are Yori, Squidward and Patrick,"

At the sound of their names The Ed's spat the jawbreakers out of their mouths." Yori, Squidward, and Patrck!?

Yori waved at them." Hey there,"

"There was some one lookin' for ya," Eddy said." Some weird yellow square thing with a black hooded cloak though I could tell he was square shaped,"

The three hero's eyes widened in excitement and surprise. "The King!?" Squidward and Patrick exclaimed.

"Yea at just around the corner," Double D answered.

"Yeah around the corner," Ed copied Double D." I love going around the corner!" He clapped his hands in excitement.

"Thanks," Yori said.

"Don't mention it," Eddy said." Now Ed, Sock head." He turned to his two coliugues." Let's go con people, I smell those Jawbreakers already," he rubbed his hands together as The Ed's left to go scam some people.

"Well it's about time that Spounge-doof started looking for us he's always been bad with timing," Squidward said with a huff.

Yori chimed in." Then let's go find him," then pointed around the block and said." Those three goofballs said he was around that way so that's where we'll go," they continue around the corner and spotted Kevin, Sera, and Jimmy.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted." What do you dorks think you're doing here!" He shook him fist at them.

"Well..ugh.."Yori puzzled trying to find the right answer.

Squidward piped up and said." And who are you calling dorks you little shrimp!" Kevin scowled, Yori was half expecting them to start swing.

Kevin looked as if he was going to fight the trio alongside Sera and Jimmy." Now we don't want any trouble," Yori said trying to ease the tension.

"Oh it seems like you do," Kevin challenged as he got his bat ready." Come on let's see what ya' dorks got," he said making a few practice swings

Yori sighed while Squidward and Patrick looked at Yori wondering what to do. " alright pal you asked for it," Yori said as he summoned his Keyblade and his friends took their stances alongside him.

"Woah! Woah! Hold it I say! Hold it!" Eddy cut in breaking it up." If you boys wish to fight do it in the tournament,"

a puzzled Kevin looked over a Eddy in confusion." Wait what?"

"Well you see," Eddy explained." A fight like this deserves a bigger and better stage,"then said to the two other Ed's." Plus imagine the price of admission," then winked at them while Double D slapped his forehead.

"So whataya say?" Eddy said as he nudged Yori trying to urge him to go along with it. " Um? I guess..." Yori shrugged. "Good,"Eddy replied." You can fight in the tournament anytime you like, please feel free we Ed's could use the extra munny," Eddy threw his arm over Yori shoulder with a chuckle then soon Dusks appeared surrounding them. "What The..." Eddy exclaimed Double D and Ed started shaking.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick step in to fight The Dusks. The Ed's jumped in to join them and got in battle stances with wooden boards, base ball bats, and a stick we're right behind ya!," Doubled D said getting ready alongside his fellow Ed's to fight alongside the trio against The Dusks.

(Objectives: Defeat all of The Dusks!)

Yori swung his Keyblade taking three of The Dusks out with ease. Then Squidward played a music note on his Clarinet staff and a flaming music note destroyed two of them. Patrick smashed his Rock Shield into the enemies destroying them successfully.

The Ed's smacked a few around with their wooden weapons while, Yori sliced through a whole row of them.

The last Dusk lunged at Yori but was hit with a base ball swing from the boy.

(Music ends)

A hidden Dusk darted straight towards Yori but, a small square shaped figure swooped down with a Keyblade and slashed the creature.

More Dusks came in to attack the sponge but the figure was too quick as he spun in the air with his Keyblade slashing and slicing them as they came taking them out with ease until the very last one.

"Wow.."Yori said in awe The King was amazing how did he learn to do those tricks. Then The King removed his hood revealing a yellow sponge with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Well it's about time Your Majesty," Squidward groaned.

King SpongeBob put his finger to his own lips and said." Shh, we need to talk later friends right now you better get on the train before it takes off," he said in a chopper tone. " it knows where to go," he waved his hands in the air like a rainbow and said." It's magic," Squidward rolled his eyes while Patrick giggled.

King SpongeBob slapped his forehead remembering something." Oh silly me," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a money pouch." Here ya go," he tosses it over to Yori who catches it in his hands." Thanks,"

"Bahh!" The sponge laughed." Don't mention it," with that King was gone as he ran to the shop in The Couldisack and the trio to catch the train.

The three heroes board the train then Yori asked." Are you sure that was the king?"

"Yea it is him," Patrick answered." Why wouldn't it be?"

"There is certainly not any other talking sponges that we know of," Squidward said sarcastically.

The train pulls into The Magic Tower. Where a powerful being resides.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Gargamel

Yori, Squidward and Patrick step off of the train only to spot a strange man who wore a black hooded cloak that was stitched and patched up he had black hair but was bald on top he had big bushy eyebrows and an overbite. On his shoulder was an orange cat with a chipped ear, they were looking through a keyhole of a big giant door.

"Yes,yes Azrail," The Wizard said." It is all falling accordingly to plan," the wizard gave a sinister chuckle that stated that he clearly loved being evil. Then looked over at Azrail with a scowl and grabbed the cat by its throat and shook it." Stop breathing in my ear you mangy filthy feline!" Then threw him down.

Then turned around to see Yori, Squidward, and Patrick with a sour look." And just who are you!?And what do you think you're doing nosing into my business?!" He snarled destain fully at them.

"Yori, Squidward, and Patrick," Yori answered arrogantly." But the real question is who the heck are you supposed to be?"

The wizard looked dumbfounded and down right shocked." You..mean you don't know who I am?"

"Nope," Squidward said.

"Surely you've heard of me some place," the wizard said impatiently.

"Not really," Patrick said.

"I AM The Great And POWERFUL Gargamel!" He said losing his temper." How dare you!"

"Sorry that name doesn't ring a bell," Yori teased.

Gargamel growled as his cat laughed at him until he bopped him on the head." Anyways you're too late my Heartless are already in this domain and soon the powerful being that resides here will be under my control and The Shredder will be quite pleased," he chuckled sinisterly rubbing his hands together.

This guy was a joke Yori thought he didn't seem at all intimidated by Gargamel or his cat Azrail.

"Hate to break it to you garbage bag," Yori said with a smirk which made Gargamel's face turn red after that comment." but The Shredder is scrap metal,"

Gargamel and Azail laughed." Oh..Azrail..these little filthy worms must be joking I'm just laughing so hard, there is no possible way you could have defeated The Shredder," the duo didn't believe him." I don't believe you,"

"You better start believing it," Yori shot back." Because I killed him and defeated him just like I'm going to defeat you Garbage Bag," he teased which made Gargamel jump up in down pitching a tantrum." It's Gargamel! Gargamel I Tell you! Not Garbage Bag!" Then he stopped and regained his composure.

"No matter!" Gargamel snarled." I've had enough chit chat," Gargamel then waved his wand." Abracus Heartlicus!" Then puffs of black smoke appeared and soon the trio was surrounded." Of course I'd kill you Vermin myself but I've got more better things to do with my time,"

Then Azrail mounted himself back on Gargamel's shoulder as he waved his wand again." So long you filthy peasants see you in darkness!" The smoke cleared off and the villainous duo was gone leaving them at the mercy of The Heartless.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick got in their battle stances.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Meeting with The Master

The Heartless charged straight for the trio but, one of them was knocked away by Yori." Looks like things haven't changed at all," he said as he got in his stance while Squidward and Patrick did the same.

( Objective: defeat all The Heartless and get into the tower!)

Yori swung his Keyblade and slashed one of the heartless and destroyed him. Another headed right for him but was stopped by Patrick's shield.

A Large Body ran in and bumped Yori with his belly. Yori and Squidward double teamed him with their magic blasting him into nothing.

The trio ran into the tower and up some spiral stairs as Yori sliced and slashed his way through Heartless after Heartless. The last one at the top of the stairs was taken out by Squidward.

(Music ends)

"Gargamel said a powerful being lived here," Yori said." What did he mean by that?" Confused at what the wizard meant by "a powerful being,"

The trio reach the Master's loft and see a red crab with a robe sitting in his desk counting munny.

Squidward and Patrick now to him." Master Krabbs it's an honor," Patrick said.

"Hey, man what's up," Yori said waving at the crab and wasn't bowing.

"Yori! You barnical head show some respect!" Squidward scolded him.

Master Krabbs calmed him down then turned to Yori. " ey, you must by this Yori I've been herin' so much about, " The Master bent over to take a good look at the boy." So me boys, have ye' found the King yet?" He asked.

"Yes we did, Master," Patrick answered. " but he left be for we could talk to him,"

"Eye," Master Krabbs said in agreement." The king has been a hard at work as of late, so in other words, ye boys fall in me presence," he said then changed to a Solemn tone and said. " ye are about to be caught up in a little adventure ahead of ye' three. So best be prepared,"

"Wait...hold on a minute," Yori said." Another quest...come on I was looking forward to reuniting with my friend Terran," Master Krabbs calmed the boy down." Eye it be true, but everything in this here quest is connected, me boy it could go different ways y'e could find ye's friend and go back home," then the crab sighed and said." Or ye' come back by ye' self. And even if y'e island isn't obliterated when ye's get back," then continued to speak." And the key to that puts all of 'em together, is you me boy," he pointed at Yori's heart as he said this.

"I'm...the key?" Yori said lost in his thoughts.

"As a welder of this here Keyblade," The Master said as Yori's Keyblade appeared within light. " holds the key to the door of light,"

Yori nods as it was a lot to take in, then Master Krabbs looks at Squidward and Patrick as they stand up and nod as well. Then Master Krabs raises his claw and a book comes flying out of the bookshelf and floats down at Yori's feet and opens.

"This here book contains all the knowledge ya need to know for ye quest," he explained." Take a look at it carefully. Once ye' done we will discuss the enemies ye' will be going up against,"

Yori picks up the book and reads it." The light...that means if the heart is full of light the Heartless will go away!" He said amused by the statement in the book.

Master Krabs nods at him confirming it to be true.

"There are these things called nobodies," Master Krabs explained." They technically don't exist." Then he waved his claw and a black clocked man appeared in a projection." Ye' see here boys these guys are extremely tough and powerful. These nobodies came together to create The Organization 13, lead by The Head Pixie,"

"That means we have to find The King," Yori said.

"Eye, ye right on it, boy," Master Krabs said." But first you ain't goin' nowhere like that those cloths are way to small don't want to scare those people in the other worlds," he laughed but Yori wasn't

His daughter Peril came in the room and changed his cloths into a much bigger size." There you go much better," she said with a giggle.

The trio walk into the hallway when a Gummie Ship rose up in front of them there they saw Statler and Waldorf." Well,well if it isn't Key-boy, Doh Ho Ho!" They said with a laugh, Squidward groaned at the sight of them.

Yori ignored them and turned to his friends." So you guys ready, or what?"

"Oh..before I forget," Master Krabs said." When ye' defeated Rumple the world's were restored which means me boy, the paths between them aren't there anymore," This got Yori worried.

"Then how are we supposed to get to them?" Squidward questioned.

"Oh don't sweat it ," Krabs said." If the king has proven so, there are now new ones," this relieved the three of them.

"But keep an old eye out for any Heartless or Nobodies trying to make their own path, so be careful," Krabs advised.

"Thanks Master Krabs," Patrick said gratefully.

"I suppose you helped really well," Squidward admitted.

Meanwhile, Gargamel was cooking up something in his cauldron. Steering the pot. " oh yes Azreal this is fool proof," he said as he threw a potion in the pot and a second one creating smoke. " oh yes, yes prefect I am a genius!" He cheered gleefully." It's working yes it's working!" He began to cackle as smoke rose from the cauldron reviling two intense red eyes with in it.

"At last," Gargamel said wickedly." The Shredder has returned,"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Return to Hallow Bastion

The Gummie ship landed safely in Hallow Bastion, a world that was once were evil villains gathered.

But, this time there was no sign of any of Shredder's group.

In fact Hallow Bastion now seemed a lot peaceful. "Yori? Squidward? Patrick?" Said a familiar voice." It's long time no see, I must say,"

Yori turned to see and ogre and with him was a one eyed blob, a princess, and two future guys.

"Shrek! It has been a long time hasn't it?" Yori said greeting his old friends as he missed them so much.

"B.O.B," Yori said." You're not crying are you?"

"No," B.O.B answered blubbering." It's just that I have missed you guys so much!" He cruised as he hugged the trio." B.O.B, you're doing it again," Peach said.

B.O.B then stopped and saw that his three friends were inside of him." Oops, sorry," he said apologetically as he spat them back out, Yori, Squidward, and Patrick brushed themselves off." I guess something's never change," Yori joked with a laugh.

"Excuse me, sir?" A monotone lisping voice said tugging on Yori's sleeve. The boy turned around Yori turned around to see a wrinkly dog wearing an usher's uniform. " I am Droopy Dog. Are you those heroes that saved all those world's...Ssssir?"

"Yes," Squidward answered." Ugh...sir?" Trying to return his "sir" gesture. " This is Yori, I'm Squidward, and this is Patrick,"

"Well," Droopy said in his same unchanged tone." If you kind sirs need anything during your travels I will be you can find me in any world, as I like to travel." Then the dog asked." What can I entrust you today, Ssssir?"

"Oh no thanks," Yori said being modest." We won't be needing anything just yet, thanks for the offer though,"

"Then...have a good daay Ssssir," Droopy said waving at them as he continued on his path." Come buy something anytime,"

The trio thank the dog once again then they see Jetson and Spacely running from some Dusks, Shrek, B.O.B and Peach run in ready to fight. "We're right with you," Yori said as all three summon their weapons for battle.

( Objective: defeat the Dusks!)

( Battle Theme: Dark Shadow)

The Dusks went straight for them When Yori charged at them and began slashing through them like they were nothing. One of the Dusks tries to sneak attack the boy but, Patrick blocked it with his shield." Thanks, Patrick!"

"Don't mention it, buddy," Patrick said. As he knocked another Dusk away. Squidward played a note on his Clarinet Staff and hit three Dusks with "Thunder" "Take That! Barnical Breath!" Squidward shouted.

A Dusk went for Peach but, Yori jumped in and slashed through him just in time." Take That!"

The last Dusk darted towards Squidward, when Yori jumped in and finished off the last of The Dusks.

( Music Ends)

"So you came back, huh?" Jetson said." And I say it's glad to have you back," he said very great full.

"You have real knack for danger, kid ya know that?" Spacely retorted." But somehow there was a feeling you guys would come back,"

B.O.B cut in and asked." So where have you guys been all this time?" They others were just as curious as they looked for an answer as well. " wait a minute, you forgot about us?" Yori said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, gee thanks," Squidward said sarcastically.

"That doesn't matter," Shrek said." Jetson and Spacely have been working on The new Hallow Bastion Restoration process," he gestured to the boss and his employee as they nodded in gratitude for their ecknowlagement.

"As for where we've been," Patrick began to answer the question from before." We where sleeping,"

"Where under a rock?" Spacely retorted again.

"Actually I have," Patrick said with a giggle." It's actually pretty comfortable believe it or not," Squidward and Yori slapped their foreheads at that statement.

"Any ways," Shrek said." We have a really big problem here, and we need your help," The ogre made it sound very urgent.

"Like as in Heartless? Or Nobodies?" Yori asked but not really sure if he was prepared for the answer.

"Yup," B.O.B answered while, making a popping sound with the P.

"Then I guess you guys could use some help," Yori stated.

"We were hoping you would say yes," Shrek said." And you didn't surprise my kid," then turned to the trio." Come on I've got something to show you," the ogre waved them on as the trio followed.

They ended up in the Bailey, Shrek opens the door and the trio step inside. " Wait?" Yori stopped to ask." Where's Dracula last time I saw him he was here?"

"Oh the vampire," Shrek explained." When his world was restored he and his daughter were sent back to it," Yori looked a bit bummed out, but at least he is back in his world where he belongs

"Good thing he left his magic books," Shrek said picking one up and blowing it.

Peach pulled out some sort of card." Here, we thought you'd might need this," she said as she handed it to Yori." Honorary member, thanks,"

"Shrek thought you might want to have it," she said with a smile as she nudged the ogre." You big softy," the princess teased.

"Watch it princess," Shrek said not finding it very funny. "She's right Shrek," Fiona said as she giggled.

"Oh and take these as well," B.O.B said as he handed Yori two charms one was a spaceship and another was a shattered ornament." They're summons they could be quit useful in battle," Yori took them and put them in his pocket.

"Hey! Hey! Fellas!" Spacely shouted as he and Jetson ran towards the group." You might want to take a look at this!" Everyone turned to the direction Spacely was pointing. Yori gasped as he was a big creepy, dark castle.

"Alright we can probably almost handle anything," Shrek said the two Dusks came darting in." Except for that!"

Yori summoned his Keyblade and said confidently." We can take 'em," Squidward and Patrick summoned their weapons to join their friend.

"Uhm..."Shrek puzzled." Well tahrs good but, do you happen to know what the heck is going on?!" He asked frantically.

Yori thought then said." Well there is this wizard guy, Gargamel, Who he and his cat Azreal have been going into other worlds plotting with the Heartless," then Yori dismissed it by saying." But, his too dumb that his cat is smarter than him,"

then thought a second and said." The ones we really need to worry about are the nobodies," just the mention of them gave Yori shivers.

Patrick chimed in and said." And these guys called The Organization 13 are leading them," that didn't make Yori feel any better. Then he had a strange feeling.

"You rang?" Said a deep powerful voice. Yori, Squidward and Patrick turned around to see a big muscular hooded figure with metal gauntlets on his wrists and This guy was really big and intimidating. Yori ran out to an open area.

"Well done, boy," Mobixsn said crossing his massive arms. " you are doing quit well, indeed,"

"Who's that?!" Yori questioned as he readied his Keyblade, by the size of this guy the boy knew this guy wasn't going to be a push over.

Mobixsn grunted at Shrek and said as he popped his knuckles and neck." Then let's celebrate shall we?" He crosses his arms once again and several Dusks appear." This should be quit enjoyable," as he sent his Dusks after the four to attack them.

(Objective: Defeat The Dusks!)

(Battle Theme: Dark Shadow)

Yori ran towards The Bailey as he slashed and sliced through each Dusk that came towards him. Shrek and B.O.B covered the trio's tail fighting off some Dusks approaching from behind.

Squidward and Patrick holding their own as well. A Dusk came flying towards Yori but, was destroyed by Squidward's music note. Yori destroyed two of them then another that leaped at him cutting The Dusk at an arch.

( Music Ends)

Mobixsn thought and puzzled to himself." The Keyblade...such a powerful weapon," The Nobody chuckled to himself." If only if it were I more capable hands,"

Then six clocked figures appeared laughing. One had a pointed head which his hood hid and a long black coat that seamed to be hiding his feet and looked as if he was levitating.

There was Mobixsn, also a tall one with lobster claws, a scrawny one with a round head,and one with a sword sheathed behind his back, the last one was in a proper military style posture.

"Show yourselves!" Yori demanded." Now!" He readied his Keyblade to strike but, none of them moved.

The pointed headed one raises his arms.

"I think those guys are The Organization 13," Patrick whispered.

"Oh you think so, Patrick?" Squidward asked sarcastically.

"If you two are done let's settle this!" Yori said getting his weapon ready.

"Oh and here I was thinking we were going to be friends," The Pointy headed leader said in monotone voice. " oh well, what ever happens to Kingdom Hearts it's just Business," then The Cloaked figures disappeared just before Yori could strike the leader down with his Keyblade.

Squidward ran for the stairs but, was cut off by Mobixsn. " Hey Watch it pal!" The squid said shaking his fist at him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Mobixsn taunted the trio.

"Move!" Yori shouted as the three ran for it, but Mobixsn reappeared once again." Out of our way!" Yori demanded.

" or what!?" The nobody challenged.

"Or we'll make you," Yori threatened.

"Of course that could work," Mobixsn said then shook his head at him and taunted ."If I wasn't twice your size,"

Yori scoffed and said." For you to talk a lot of junk you sure don't want to get your hands dirty yourself,"

Mobixsn crossed his arms once again and said." Oh...believe you've got the wrong idea, boy," the nobody tisked him. "Are so the big man's going to cry now," Yori mocked.

Mobixsn laughed." So amusing, must I remind you how mighty The Organization is?" This got Yori's attention." Remind me?"

"Hm, he had a look just like that," Mobixsn said with a light chuckle.

Yori scowled at the large figure." I guess you think you can get inside my head with some mind games, huh," the boy lunged at Mobixsn with his Keyblade but the large man blocked it with the palm of his hand. Then threw him back, sending Yori skidding across the ground before he regained his balance.

Then Mobixsn stretched his arms a part urging the trio to strike him." Go on boys, hit me, show me what you got!" The nobody taunted.

He then scoffs and puts his arms down, giving up." I thought so,now go on and tend to your hero business," he said as he waved them off.

Squidward shouted at Mobixsn then ran at the big man to attack "Hey Get back here you!..." Before the squid could strike Mobixsn disappeared into darkness. "Agh! He's gone! He got away! That good for nothing!..." Squidward rambled in frustration.

"It's ok Squid," Yori said calming his friend down." Calm down, but you guys have to admit," he said thinking about what Mobixsn said." Who gave him that look?" The three stopped to think about it.

"I bet it's nothin," Patrick said." He's probably just trying to get under your skin," This managed to ease Yori's nerves a little bit." Thanks Pat, you're right there is only one me!"

They looked at the membership card, it was shaped like a crown. Then it begins to glow , which makes all three of them jump back as Yori gasps. Then his Keyblade glows, "what the heck is going on," Yori thought to himself. Then the crown floats up into the air and turns into a Keyhole and Yori seals it. A locking sound could be heard.

"What..the..."Shrek began to say something." What was that?"

"How should we know?" Squidward responded with a shrug.

"I do," Yori said earning everyone's attention." It was most likely the gate Master Krabs was talking about,"

"Well finally we get some good news for a change," Squidward said relived.

"Sorry to bail on you like this Shrek," Yori said to the ogre." But the other worlds are calling and it looks like they could use some help,"

Shrek nods then stops Yori before boarding the Gummie Ship." Oh...and one more thing, this Organization 13 look they could be tough so be careful out there," he instructed.

"Got it," Yori said." See you later," the boy then smirked teasingly." You big softy," he said with a laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny," Shrek said not amused." But still good luck,"

Yori and his friends board to Gummie Ship, where Statler and Waldorf were waiting. "Well it's about time ya got here," Statler said." We were starting to grow old,"

Waldorf laughed and said." But that's old news. We got old years ago!" The to old Muppets laughed then Statler asked." So you fellas ready or what?"

The trio gave the two a thumbs up.

Then Statler and Waldorf looked down at the map " hey? What gives The Cauldisack isn't here anymore," Statler said.

"Yeah, it's official," Waldorf said.

"What that the world is gone?" Statler asked.

"No we don't get paid enough for this! Doh! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Waldorf answered." But hey at least we got a bigger part this time around,"

The duo blasted the group off, for Yori to pilot the ship.

Soon they reached a new world called " Camelot" it had a castle with a big sword in a stone in front.

( there you have it folks Quest For Camelot is the first stop for our heroes, if anyone wants to share ideas I am glad to here them.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Camelot

( World Theme: If I didn't Have You remix)

A Young girl and her mother are dragged out of their home by some Knight Armor Heartless.

Their names were Kylie and Julianna, and they were brought before a muscular figure with red armor and long reddish orange hair. A man named Rubar, A rogue knight with a hot temper.

"What do you want, Rubar!?" Julianna hissed at him." You will never get away with this Arthur will defeat you!" She told him bravely.

Rubar just smiled sinisterly." You see, I'm starting to get board of this peace and silence," Rubar began." To go back to war and violence," he said tauntingly as he stalked Kylie and Julianna.

"Let me explain," Rubar said with a dark chuckle as an Aurora of darkness surrounded him." I have a plan, it includes you Julianna," he said as he picked her head up gently by her chin."will lead me to Camelot, so that I can claim all that is mine," he let her go and walks over to Kylie.

Then he pulled out a potion." You see this potion which I got from some strange looney wizard fellow," the substance glowed green and had a Heartless symbol on it.

Rubar grabs a chicken and a battle axe as a demonstration." Allow me to demonstrate with this chicken and a weapon I can use at will," he dropped the potion into a pit then threw the chicken and axe into it, then out jumped a chicken with an axe for a beak head." Ta-da! Behold Bladebeak!"

Then Rubar turned his henchmen into Knight Armor Heartless mounted on horses fused with different weapons.

"Welcome to the Rubarlion age!" The villain announced.

Unnoticed Kylie broke free and mounted her horse and rode off Rubar turned and saw this." Heartless! After Her!" He commanded. As they obeyed, chasing her through the forrest.

At the watering hole, Yori, Squidward and Patrick looked around as they came across a man holding a walking stick and Kylie surrounded by Knight Armor Heartless.

the trio ran over and drew their weapons for battle.

( Objective: Defeat The Heartless and defend Garret and Kylie!)

(Theme: For Camelot)

The Knight Heartless charged at them on horse back with spears and swords drawn they swung and missed Yori by a hair, then Squidward played a note on his Clarinet Staff dealing damage on The Heartless.

Patrick was then hit by a Heartless with chains for arms, but The Heartless soon fell victim to Yori's Keyblade and was destroyed, Yori healed Patrick afterwards.

Garret swung his stick smacking some Heartless around, he even knocked one into a whirlpool that appeared instantly.

( Music Ends)

" Thanks for the help," Garret said turning to the trio to address them. " I could only have held those things for so long," then Kylie picked herself up out of the water." I didn't need any of your help," she said." I was doing just fine on my own,"

Garret scoffed and said." Sure you did, what are you all doing here?" He demanded.

"Well," Yori began." We were just passing by and saw that you guys were in a bind we have been fighting those creatures called Heartless that have been appearing everywhere,"

Squidward chimed in and said." You can just say we are sort of experts,"

Garret studied them for a while, then turned to the young girl. " and you don't you know it's dangerous out here for someone like you?"

"I was being chased by those things," Kylie explained angrily." A rouge knight named, Rubar took my mother and sent them after me, he seems to be trying to use Escalibar to take over Camelot," then she said.

Garret then stood before them and said." Names Garret, I have been roaming this place since I was small,"

Then, Yori looked at the man and found something was different about him. " I don't belong anywhere and I always figured I am better off alone,"

"You can't see can you?" Patrick said." That's why you feel that way, but, I'm sure we'll except you as well as the kingdom,"

Yori and Squidward seemed surprised that Patrick caught this fact before they did.

" I'm Yori," Yori introduced himself then gestured to his companions." And these are my friends Squidward and Patrick,"

"Nice to meet you," the girl said shaking their hands." My names Kylie, I feel like this is my chance to prove that I can be a knight," she then looked at the four of them. " we could save Camelot,"

The group looked around to see that Garret was gone.

They followed him to the top of a hill. " I will do this task as I always have," the man told them. " I stand alone, like every tree does,"

Kylie looked at him softly." Please, just this once?"

"Alright," Garret huffed." Fine,"

He turned to Yori, Squidward and Patrick and said. " I suppose you want to come to?"

They nodded in agreement." Good 'cause we'll need you to fight off those freaks," then the group set off on their quest.

( Garret has just joined your party.)

Meanwhile, " You lost it!" Rubar yelled at his Griffen sidekick." I need Exaleber for my plan!"

Then growled and said. "Now how am I supposed to take over Camelot!"

A familiar lisping voice spoke and said." You look like you could use some help," Rubar turned to see Gargamel standing there before him with Azreal.

Rubar pointed his sword at the wizard." And just who are you?" He demanded.

"Just a friend giving a little friendly hand," Gargamel explained." I gave you those Heartless to help you succeed," he told him as he lowered the weapon from his face.

"What do you want in return, Sorceror?" The knight asked.

" just one thing," the wizard said." Get rid of Yori, Squidward and Patrick and turn King Arther into a heartless,"

The two shook hands in agreement. " now here's the plan," Gargamel, Azreal, Rubar and The Griffen huddle up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Quest continues

The group reached a chasm where dragons dwelled with hatched dragon eggs and geysers shooting fire out of the ground. Yori, Squidward and Patrick quickly dispatched The Heartless.

Rubar, Gargamel and Azreal showed up riding on The Griffen.

"So we meet again you little snot nosed brat!" Gargamel called out while Azreal snickered.

"You know this guy?" Kylie asked.

"That's Gargamel and his cat Azreal," Patrick explained." They're troublemakers,"

Yori got in his fighting stance. " and it looks like their helping Rubar those two just never learn,"

Gargamel got his wand ready. " I am really going to enjoy hurting you, you little vermin!" The wizard yelled as fired a firega spell at the group, Yori blocked it and they ducked inside a huge hatched dragon egg.

"Where did they go?!" Rubar demanded. He summoned the Heartless. " find them and bring me Escalibar!" He commanded sending The Heartless to Search for the heroes running right past them.

Azrael launched himself at Yori but he swung his Keyblade and smacked him right back at Gargamel landing on his face, clawing his masters face making him lose control of The Griffen. "Grahh! Get off of me you mangy feline, Oh! why! I should've eaten you when I had the chaaaanccee!" The Griffen spun out of control and they were gone. For now.

Yori,Squidward,Patrick,Garret,and Kylie laughed at Gargamel's expense.

"Alright," Kylie said getting her composure back. " the coast is clear now lets..." Garret stopped the others as he clapped a hand over Kylie's mouth. "Shh,"

"Don't you, Shh me.." Squidward looked up to see a two headed dragon and screamed and the others screamed as well resulting in the dragon screaming back at them jumping back.

"We mean Grr!" The fat faces head said." I am a big scary dragon fear..."

The other head enterupted him. "Oh come now we should be friendly to them they are our guests.."

The other head used his hand to punch the head on the left of him. "Why'd you do that for?!" He said.

"Because you're an idiot!" The fat head argued.

"Oh really?" the other head argued back.

"Guys! Guys!" Yori said calming the two headed dragon down. " we seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot, I'm Yori, and this is Squidward and Patrick and our friends Kylie and Garret," he introduced gesturing to his comrades.

"Oh allow us to introduce ourselves then," the head head on the left said. " I'm Cornwall," then the one on the right bopped him on the head. "Ow!"

"And I'm Devon, I was supposed to enroduce then you!" Devon argued

" nice to meet you guys," Yori enterupted their argument." So I take it you guys don't get along,"

The two headed dragon turned to him and said." Life would be much better without this bozo in it," Devon said pointing his thumb at Cornwall." If you didn't have me, what if I didn't have you?!"

"Guys quit your bickering and get your act together," Kylie told them.

"Act did somebody say act?" Cornwall said excitedly.

"We don't have time for this we need to find the sword Escalibar," Squidward chimed in.

"Really? A quest?" Devon asked." Mind if we tag along?" The group thought about it.

"I don't see why not," Yori said finding them to be harmless by this point and they'll have a two headed dragon fighting alongside them that should give them some advantage.

The team continued until they reached a giant rocklike creature.

Garret shushed them as he pointed to the ogre and the approaching Rubar and Gargamel.

They were going after the sword to, soon the big creature awoken and startled both sides.

( objective: defeat The Rock Ogre and get Escalibar!)

(Battle theme: Vim and Vigor)

The Rock Ogre swung his massive fist resulting in Yori, Squidward and Patrick dodge rolling out of the way and Yori struck his hand making him roar. Yori then jumps up on the ogre's head and strikes him down.

(Music ends)

The Rock Ogre falls over and sits on Rubar, Gargamel and Azrael below.

"The ogres...butt," Rubar mutters.

Then Gargamel said in horror. " I just hope he hasn't had tacos lately,"

"Yes," Yori said pumping his fist at being successful over the ogre and the three villains. The heroes managed to get the sword and escape before the villains got back up.

"Now we just need to get Excalibur back to Camelot," Squidward said.

After fighting off The Heartless,

They come across familiar face, Droopy. "Hello, Sirs," he slurred.

"You know this guy?" Cornwall asked.

"This is Droopy Dog he'll supply us with what we need," Patrick explained.

"What can I help you with, Sir?" Droopy slurred again.

"Yes," Yori said." I fact we are going to need some Elixirs and a few healing spells," Droopy shook his head then handed the group their supplies and Yori, Squidward and Patrick payed him, " here you go, thank you, and have a good day Sssir," Droopy slurred one last time before going into and elevator that he summoned and disappeared up into the air. "That is one strange dog," Squidward said.

( just obtained: Elixir and Heal potion)

They get through the Forrest and near the Castle of Camelot. But then, Garret stopped and said. " you guys go,"

"Why what do you mean?" Kylie asked.

"We've got to stick together," Yori agreed.

"I..I just don't belong there," Garret explained sadly." I..I'm just better off alone," he gave Kylie Excalibur And left.

( Garret has just exited your party)

Soon they were greeted by The Griffen. " Well what do we have here?" He said landing swiftly in front of them.

"Kylie, get that sword to Camelot," Patrick instructed focusing on The Griffen.

Yori summoned his Keyblade, Patrick summoned his Rock Shield, and Squidward summoned his Clarinet Staff. " Time to teach this bird some manners!" Yori said readying his Keyblade.

Kylie, with no time to argue took the sword and ran. Devon and Cornwall joined her.

"not a very wise move, small fries," The Griffen taunted.

( Objective: defeat The Griffen!)

( Boss Theme: The Encounter)

The Griffen swipes at them which Yori dodges and hits it in the head making him screech in pain.

The creature flies up into the air. "Yori!" Devon and Cornwall called." Jump on The Griffen's Back!" They repeated it over and over until he eventually did the dragon dropped a projectile at The Griffen which he knocked down onto The Griffen knocking him out for a bit, this allowed Yori to take advantage and strike to defeat The Griffen.

(Music Ends)

They learn that Kylie has been captured by Rubar and find Garret to rescue her and Camelot.

( Garret has rejoined your party)

The group make it to The Castle of King Arthur, where they find Rubar with Excalibur and Bladebeak frees Kylie.

"It's over Rubar this ends now!" Garret said.

"Yeah right now!" Yori agreed.

Rubar then smiled wickedly as he used his potion from before to fuse his arm to Excalibur. "Yes! Camelot is now mine!" Rubar celebrated.

"That's what you think," Patrick said.

A dark Aurora danced around Rubar as he got ready to battle.

(Objective: Defeat Rubar!)

(Battle Theme: The Encounter)

"Welcome To the Rubarlion age!" Rubar declared as he charged at Yori who blocked the attack with his Keyblade and kicked the rogue knight back.

Rubar went for a combo strike and cut Yori. "Ah!" " Did that hurt, good," Rubar taunted.

"Camelot This will all be mine!" Rubar went for another jab but was wakes by Garret's walking stick. "Heal" Squidward exclaimed healing his friend with the cure that Droopy had given them earlier. " thank you Droopy," Yori said as if the dog could here him.

Yori stuck Rubar and hit a combo on him. "Ah!""Grah!""enough!"

" Bumblebee!" Yori called out as he did a yellow car drove in then transformed into an alien robot, then Bumblebee fired his weapons at Rubar rapidly. Bumblebee then grabs Yori and spins him around then let's go sending him Keyblade first into Rubar finishing him off.

(Music Ends)

"Thanks Bee," Yori said as the transformer disappeared back to his world.

Rubar then goes to stab Kylie but, Garret shoves her out of the way making Rubar stab the sword into the stone instead. He tried to get it out but it was stuck then Rubar exploded into a cloud of darkness.

Arthur then walked over and pulled Excalibur out of its stone and was now back in the hands of the rightful owner. Then a shine came out from Excalibur and projected a Keyhole and Yori sealed it and a locking sound was heard.

"Well it's best we get going," Yori said." You two take care now,"he teased.

"Hey watch it," Garret said.

And then the trio was off to the next world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Kingdom of Oooh

(World Theme: Adventure Time)

"Ready?" Statler asked the trio who gave the duo a thumbs up.

Statler and Waldorf pressed a button and sent the Gummie Ship off.

"The next world is coming up," Yori said." The Kingdom of Oooh,"

"Well," Squidward said." What are we waiting for? let's go,"

Yori landed the Gummie ship safely on the lush grass land of the world.

A boy and a yellow bulldog are surrounded by Shadow Heartless, and the boy had his sword drawn.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Jake said challengingly , The Heartless multiplied.

" I guess they want the hard way," Finn said. Yori, Squidward and Patrick joined them.

"Who are you?" Finn asked curiously.

"I'm Yori," the Keyblader introduced, "I'm Squidward," "and I'm Patrick,"

"Nice to meet you I'm Finn and the dog is my friend Jake," Finn said but then Jake cut in." Let's cut the chatting until we teach these bad guys some manners,"

(Objective: Defeat the Heartless!)

(Theme: Call to Adventure)

The Heartless charged in, but were greeted with a Keyblade from Yori.

Finn slashed three with his sword while, Squidward used his music notes to take them out as well.

Jake wrapped around them then tossed them aside like they were nothing.

Patrick rammed four in a row with his Rock Shield destroying the last of them...for now.

(Music ends)

Finn and Yori shook hands. "Thanks for the help, man" Finn said very great full that the trio helped out.

"It was nothing," Yori said." It's kind of our thing,"

Finn looked at Jake and said." Someone is cooking up trouble with these things," Jake then agreed by saying." You said it, I'm sure The Ice King has something to do with this somehow,"

Yori was also thinking of Gargamel may be helping The Ice King with what ever he's planning. " he may not be doing this alone," Patrick said. Speaking what Yori was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked cocking his head.

"Well there's this cooky wizard guy named Gargamel who travels with a cat with a chipped ear named Azreal, those two have been causing trouble everywhere.

"Whoa," Jake said." Then we're lookin' at a villain team up!" Patrick then said. " then maybe we should team up,"

" dude, cool idea ," Finn said obviously agreeing to help the trio out.

"Then let's go pay those bad guys a visit," Finn said as the group moved onto the pathway to The Ice King's castle. When they were greeted by more Heartless.

(Cue Call to Adventure)

These heartless were shaped like ice cubes with eyeballs. The Ice Heartless ran in to attack The heroes by sliding across the ground to take Yori's feet out from under him.

"Yori!" Finn called out healing Yori with a cure. "Thanks," then Patrick rammed the same Heartless with his sheild.

Yori swung his Keyblade and hit a three hit combo on two of them destroying them.

Then two Large Bodies made out of ice cubes appeared. Finn slashed one of them with his sword, Yori joined him and with the combined effort The Large Bodies were destroyed.

(Music ends)

At The Ice King's Castle, The Ice King himself and Gargamel were plotting. "See? See what I have to deal with," The Ice King said talking about Finn and Jake. "Well it's a good thing you gave me those Heartless, I sure oh you one Gargamel," Gargamel then looked at The Ice King with a truly nasty idea. " maybe the the one with the with cap might be useful to us," Gargamel then summoned flying Ice Heartless with wings.

"Ooh those ones have wings?" Ice King said excitedly. "And I guess you do have a point, in fact that sounds like a swell idea," The Ice King turns to The Flying Winged Ice Heartless. " go and capture Finn and bring him to yours truly," Ice King smiled wickedly." I special have plans for him," he laughed evilly then looked at Gargamel and asked." Hey, Can I pet your cat?"

"No,"Gargamel said bluntly.

The Flying Winged Ice Heartless flew down to Where Yori, Squidward, Patrick,Finn and Jake who were at Finn and Jake's The Tree House.

Meanwhile, Yori, Squidward and Patrick come across Droopy again this time he was dressed just like Finn, hat included.

"Droopy?" Yori asked." What are you wearing?" He was actually kind of curious on the dogs explanation. Just thought I'd change things up a bit, Sssir," Droopy slurred casually then shrugged.

Yori shook it off then said." Never mind," then told him." What do you have that we can use in battle?" He asked. Droopy scratched his chin to think then checked in his shack like shop behind him, which before was an elevator, to see what he had. Then he pulled out three items. Another Elixar, Heal Potion, and a Gargoyle charm. "Which would you like Sssir?" Droopy asked with his usual slur. ( though it was hard to take Droopy seriously in what he was wearing)

"We'll take the summon charm and the Elixar," Squidward said. Droopy nodded and handed the party the items and Yori payed him before Droopy pulled a lever then he and his shack disappeared into a trap door. "Have a good day ssssirs," Droopy called out.

They turn around to see Finn being carried off by The Heartless taking him to The Ice King's Castle. Yori, Squidward and Patrick fought off the remaining Heartless in the area.

"Come on guys!" Jake called out." We've gotta save my buddy,"

(Finn has just exited your party)

The group raced to get to The Ice King's Castle, which was literally made of ice. The Ice Cube Heartless appeared once again to attack.

(Cue Battle Music)

The Ice Cube Heartless slid across the ground of The Ice Castle Yori struck one sending it skidding across the ground and hit two of its fellow Heartless destroying all three of them.

Squidward took out the flying ones with his Thunder attacks.

Patrick threw his shield and took out a whole row of them.

(Music Ends)

Yori, Squidward and Patrick arrive in The Ice King's thrown room. The Ice King himself was sitting in his thrown with Gargamel and Azrael standing alongside him.

"What have you done with my buddy!?" Jake demanded.

Yori,Squidward and Patrick summoned their weapons and got into their fighting stances. The Ice King chuckled evilly as darkness surrounded him. " you want 'em here he is!" Ice King said snapping his fingers and a bird cage came hoisting down with Finn inside. " if you wish to save him," Ice King said as he rose from his thrown. " then come and try and take him,"

(Objective: Defeat The Ice King!)

(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)

" Freeze!" Ice King exclaimed as he spun around making snow and hail swirl around the room like a tornado then he summoned three more snow storms making four snow storms spiraling around in the thrown room, Yori dodge rolled them furiously to avoid getting hit by one of them. " this is getting fun," Ice King said getting the feeling he was going to win.

Yori struck The Ice King with his Keyblade. "Ow!" Ice King exclaimed.

The Ice King then tries to zap the trio. " This should take care of you jerks!" Ice King declared as he threw one lightning bolt after another, resulting Yori to have to dodge roll rapidly once again one hit Patrick taking him out. "Ah..ha! Bullseye!" Ice King Celebrated.

"Patrick! Heal!" Yori called out, bringing Patrick back into the battle.

Yori reflects one of the Lightning zaps back at Ice King dealing a good bit of damage. " Yoh!" Knocking him down from the storm cloud he was riding on allowing Yori to capitalize and unload on Ice King with a vicious combo. "Fire!" Yori exclaimed hitting a direct hit on The Ice King with his Fire attack. Then Yori jumps up and nails Ice King over the head finishing him off. "Aw...this sucks..."

(Music Ends)

Jake goes over and frees Finn, but Ice King gets back up as if he was not done fighting. "You can't do this to me!" He said clinching his wounded ribs as he slowly backed up. " You think this is over..." Ice King huffs. " Then Think again..woah.." Ice King started losing his balance near his window. "Woah..ah..." Ice King then fell out the window and disappeared into clouds of darkness bellow the Ice Castle. "AAAAGGH!"

"Wow! That was amazing!" Finn said excitedly. "You sure showed him,"

"You!" Gargamel growled, not pleased by what had just took place." I will get you for this Yori, Squidward and Patrick! If it's the last thing I do!" the wizard then spun his wand, then he and his cat disappeared in a puff of smoke." Ha! Classic villain remark," Jake said with a laugh.

Then all of a sudden the Keyhole appeared on a cloud in the the sky, Yori's Keyblade reappeared in his hand and sealed it and a locking sound could be heard.

"What was that about?" Jake asked curiously.

"It's time for us to get going," Yori said." Don't worry we'll be back soon,"

"Ok," Finn said." Then we can kick some more bad guy butt," he said making some practice swings with his sword.

Then, the three heroes once again got back into their Gummie Ship onto the next world called " Hotel Transylvania" which resembled a creepy castle slash hotel.

"Hey," Yori said excitedly." I think this is where our old pal Dracula lives," then he turned to the two others.

"Then why not pay him a visit?" Patrick suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would be happy to see us," Yori said eager to see his old friend.

(Well Hotel Transylvania is the next world so, stay tuned)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hotel Transylvania

(World theme: In Love with a Monster)

The Gummie ship landed safely in the court yard of the hotel. Yori, Squidward and Patrick notice that their appearance was different in this world.

Yori was now a werewolf, Squidward was a zombie, and Patrick was a Cyclopes. They were greeted by Dracula himself. "Ah my hero friends it been a while,"

"It has hasn't it Dracula?" Yori said, he hasn't seen anyone in a while to be honest.

"Oh please," Dracula said waving his hands." None of that Dracula business we are on friends terms there for call me Drac,"

The trio looks around in awe. "Do you absolutely Hate it?" Drac asked." I founded this place myself, welcome to Hotel Transylvania," Drac then got a good look at them and was quit impressed." Ah and I see you've became monsters since we last met," then he waved them on. "Any ways, come let me show you around I think you'll find it to your liking,"

"It's a good thing you're monsters," Drac spoke." I couldn't let you in here if you were still human,"

(Objective: Explore the hotel with Drac)

"Whoa," Patrick said in awe." This is so cool," there were monsters everywhere as guests and employees . "Oh by the way, it's good you came because it is my daughters birthday," Drac informed them." She will be happy to see you again,"

Drac led them to a room where a band of zombies were practicing while Frankenstein, a werewolf, a mummy, and a pare of floating glasses were watching unamused. "Now allow me to introduce you to my friends," Drac said.

"Hi," the big one said offering his hand." I'm Frankenstein, but most people call my Frank but don't get confused with the Doctor it's a common mistake," Yori went to shake Frank's hand but it came off of him. Squidward put it back on him. "Thanks pal,

the ware wolf sniffed Yori," I'm Wayne, I must say its good to see another ware wolf that's not one of my 301 pups," Yori laughed a little. " you have that much kids?"

"Yeah it's not fun Gettin' old my friend believe me," Wayne told him.

"I'm Murry the Mummy," the round mummy introduced.

"Cool a Mummy," Yori said." And the best one I've seen,"

Murry laughed and said." I like this kid already Drac," he slapped the boy on the back. "I'm The Invisible Man," a voice said which startled Squidward causing him to Yelp only to see a pair of floating glasses. "Yeah, I get that reaction a lot,"

Unnoticed, Drac sulks his head down and sneaks off in depression.

In Dracula's suit, he comes across a hooded figure. "What do you want Lawkerx?" Drac said.

Lawkerx removed his hood revealing his white skin with glowing green eyes, he stood straight and tall, arms crossed behind his back in a confident and firm stature.

Lawkerx smirked at Drac and said. " Why I just decided to pay a little visit, to see how things were being dealt with justifiably," Drac locked eyes with Lawkerx. " it's your little girls birthday ain't it?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. " just one small detail you should be aware of is that the girl is beginning to become curious about the human world," Drac breathed in uncomfortably at that last statement. " Of course, it would be a shame if something were to happen to her, like say..." Lawkerx whispered in Drac's ear. "Your wife?"

"Ya know what they did to her, don't ya?" Lawkerx taunted. " and then you will be all alone with your pathetic vampire life," Drac hung his head down in shame at these hurtful words. "In fact...there's a human in the hotel right now, a red headed one with a backpack," Drac sprang up with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh and by the way," Lawkerx said." He's in the lobby right now," Lawkerx pointed out the human in question.

"Hey Drac?" Yori said with Squidward and Patrick in tow going to speak to his friend to see what was going on. He spotted Lawkerx who narrowed his eyes at him and disappeared into darkness, as he did some Nobodies appeared and went after the red head backpack guy. "Whoa! What The?" The human jumped back startled and shaking a bit as the creatures ran in to attack him. "Wow, nice costumes, dudes," the backpack guy said unknowing that they were intending to kill him.

Yori, Squidward and Patrick jumped in between them and drew their weapons. "Whoa! man that Key-sword looks wicked awesome!" He said excitedly. " they almost look real,"

"They are real you idiot!" Squidward snarled

( Battle Music: Checking In)

Yori lunged at The Nobodies and slashed one of them three times destroying it.

Squidward played his Clarinet staff and takes out two of them with "Thunder!" Patrick followed up with his Rock Shield knocking one into Yori's Keyblade.

A Large Body Heartless came in trying to plow through them but Yori countered with a jump spin attack.

(Music Ends)

"A Human!" Drac exclaimed running over to the young man. " How did you get here!?" The red head looked awestruck. " Ah Sweat check out these costumes," he said walking over and marveling at Yori, Squidward , Patrick and Drac. "Oh by the way I'm Jonny, I was just looking for a good place to stay.

"I'm Yori," the boy-werewolf extended his paw and Jonny shook it. "Nice to meet you, bro,"

"And these are my friends Squidward and Patrick,"

Soon, Jonny walked further into the lobby. When a short creepy hunched back chef came over to where they were he had a rabid rat on his shoulder which noticed Jonny and went to sniff him out but Dracula stepped in front of Jonny. The rat squeaked. "What zis that Esmerelda?" The creepy chef said." A human, oh Zat is no human Zat is Dracula and zis new friends,"

Chef Quasimodo Wilson and his Gargoyle waiter entered with a plate then revealed the dish, " I have made your favorite, Deviled Lizard Fingers!" He announced which nearly made the trio gag. Drac crossed his arms and said. "Deviled Lizard Fingers?! I asked for Spleens-and blankets,"

"Ew that doesn't sound very..." Squidward stopped Yori before he could finish his sentence not wanting to offend the cook. A furious Quasimodo turned to his Gargoyle Waiter. "YOU UGLY FOOL! I told you! he doesn't like Deviled Lizard Fingers," Quasimodo now steaming in anger placing the blame on his waiter.

"But you said..." The Gargoyle began to say but was cut off when Quasimodo slams a plate on his head angrily. "Ouch," Yori said feeling sorry for the poor waiter.

Jonny sees a skeleton wife and walks over to it " Yori, could you please go stop that idiot," Drac asked.

"Whoa! Check that costume out!" Jonny said excitedly,

"Um, Jonny I don't think you should..."Patrick suggested.

"Wow! Seriously I must ask: How are you doing this off?" "Jonny!" Yori said trying to get his attention, but was ignored. Jonny then reaches through her chest. " Whoa Yori my man, chill, I could just reach my hand through..."

The Skeleton wife shrieks and slaps Jonny. "Hey!" The skeleton's husband shouted angrily. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Squidward slapped his forehead and shakes his head at this guy's stupidity. "Uh...She...SHE's Real! You're real!" Jonny said in fear.

"And you're going to get a real beating if you don't get you're hands outta my wife!" Jonny jumped back and exclaimed backing into Big Foot he looks and shrieks

"Oh no," Drac groaned as he rushed over to join Jonny, Yori, Squidward, and Patrick. The four grabbed Jonny and dressed him up like Frankenstine

But Jonny disappeared for a while and meets Mavis.

"You've just got to find your Zing," Jonny said.

"A Zing?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah like a connection someone you care about," Jonny answered not knowing Yori was listening in, Yori sighed and thought of Terran and Luna maybe they were his "Zing" that connection that just works.

Dracula snatched Jonny and pulled him aside. "What are you doing?"

"You're Dracula?" Jonny questioned.

"Like Blah,Blah, Blah Dracula?"

"I have never said Blah,Blah,Blah in my life," Drac said in annoyance.

"Frank you remember your cousin Jonnysine?" Drac said to his friend and the other monsters.

"Yeah he was twice removed," Patrick suggested.

"Wow I have a cousin," Frank said to himself a little confused but accepting of it.

Meanwhile, in Quasimodo's kitchen

" I'll admit there is something strange about that monster," Quasimodo said to His rat Esmerelda.

"Because he isn't a Stein," a new voice said the chef turns around to see Lawkerx standing there. " he is in fact a human," Lawkerx smirked and said." And those other three known as Yori, Squidward and Patrick are hiding them along with good old Drac,"

Chef Quasimodo scratched his chin. "Hmm, zis human might make a great casserole," he muttered to himself as an Aurora of darkness surrounded him.

" This Jonny has to go," Drac said to his friends Yori, Squidward, Patrick, Frank, Invisible Man, Wayne and Murry.

"Why? he's not hurting anyone," Yori said.

"Because his kind does not belong here," Drac said stubbornly.

"What do you mean by his kind?" Frank said offended by the remark Drac had totally forgotten Jonny's cover up. "I didn't mean that I meant he has red curly hair,"

"And what do you mean by red curly hair?" Invisible Man said offended as well forgetting that he was invisible.

"How was he supposed to know that? You're Invisible?" Squidward questioned finding this Invisible Man annoying.

Afterwards Drac and Yori had an exchange of words with Jonny about Mavis as he seemed to have fallen in love with her and she was starting to like him to.

Drac was getting the tables ready for the birthday party for his little girl. At the corner of Yori's eye he caught a glimpse of Lawkerx, Chef Quasimodo and a Skeleton Heartless. " Destroy those three and bring me ze human," Chef Quasimodo ordered summoning

Some Zombie Heartless ( Like the ones in Halloween Town)

The Zombie Heartless surround Yori, Squidward and Patrick. " Heartless? I guess these things never learn to quit," Patrick said.

" Come on we can take these guys," Yori said summoning his Keyblade as Squidward and Patrick summoned their weapons.

the trio quickly take down the heartless.

Yori, Squidward and Patrick reach Drac but no sign of Jonny. "Drac? Where's Jonny?" Yori asked.

"It's Quasimodo we have to move fast!" Drac said urgently.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: End of First visit

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick arrive in The Kitchen to save Jonny from Chef Quasimodo and stop him from cooking him alive.

They entered the kitchen to see Lawkerx standing with the chef. "Lawkerx!" Drac said. "Stop this right now!"

"You know this guy?" Yori asked.

"He's a part of Organization 13," Drac explained." He's been trying to manipulate me this whole time," then turns to address Lawkerx. " But now I say enough is enough pal," Lawkerx just smirked. "So you think this human and your daughter 's love is acceptable?" Lawkerx scoffed. " how is that love a good thing for your fortress?"

Chef Quasimodo slammed into Lawkerx. " I do not need your help," he said." Out! Out!"

Lawkerx scowled." Fine you will regret turning down my help!" With that he disappeared.

"You Let a human into ze hotel!" Chef Quasimodo accused.

"He's not a human," Patrick said." He's a Stine,"

"Fine zen let's see if he can scare," Quasimodo pointed to his pet rat. "Esmerelda," Jonny was untied so that he could try to scare the rat.

"Oh yeah you're on!" Yori said. "Show him Jonny,"

Jonny went to sneak up and scare Esmerelda but then he shrieked and jumped back. "AH ha so Zat proves it!" The Chef said. " A HUMAN! Monsieur Dracula has brought a human into ze hotel!" He exclaimed as darkness swirled around him and he summoned a Gargoyle Heartless.

( Boss fight: Defeat Chef Quasimodo Wilson and Gargoyle Heartless!)

( Boss Music: Vim and Vigor)

"Take Zat infidel!" Quasimodo flips into the air and throws pots and pans at Yori but the boy simply knocked the pan back at the chef knocking him down. The Gargoyle Heartless charges in at the trio as Squidward plays a note and deals some damage on The Giant Heartless.

The Gargoyle Heartless trips and falls over " this thing's weakness is that he's clumsy," Yori thought which gave him a good battle strategy.

Quasimodo jumps back onto the cooking equipment and starts swing around the room he even spin kicks Patrick at one point. "Ha Ha! Zere iz more where Zat came from!" He gloated Yori managed to knock him away with his Keyblade.

"Ah!" The chef exclaimed.

The Gargoyle Heartless flew down at Yori and starts summoning fire at him which Yori dodge rolled like crazy then The Gargoyle tripped over himself once again allowing Yori to take advantage and unload on The Heartless with his Keyblade before it flew back up.

Quasimodo began throwing knives at Yori, Squidward, Patrick and Drac. " You can't protect Zat human forever!" Drac froze the. Knives in mid air and threw at both Quasimodo and The Gargoyle Heartless. "Grr!" The chef growled in pain. Esmeralda launched herself towards Jonny but Patrick rammed his Shield into her knocking the rat away.

The Gargoyle Heartless swooped down once again by Yori jumped up on its back and started attacking the back of its head. "Fire!" Squidward called out blasting the big Heartless finishing The Heartless off.

Only thing left is to take care of Chef Quasimodo. "No Imposable'!?" The chef exclaimed.

He started flipping around the room once again throwing pots, pans and knives at them once again. " Get out of my Kitchen!"

One of the pots hit Yori square in the jaw but Squidward healed him after words. "Thanks Squid,"

"Yeah, yeah," Squidward quipped. Quasimodo went for a dive jump kick but Yori knocked him away. "Yah!"

Quasimodo then sprang up in anger with two knives in his hands but Drac stepped in with a powerful vampire punch defeating him.

"No Sacrebleu..."

( Music Ends)

Quasimodo springs back up to attack once again but Drac simply roles his eyes and used his magic vampire powers to freeze him in mid air. Yori walked over to Chef Quasimodo and blew at him making him fall over. "Sorry couldn't resist doing that," Yori said with a laugh.

"Alright Hero friends," Drac said. " I've got to sort things out here since this has all became a disaster but you can come back later though,"

Yori said. " yeah we'll leave you guys to sort things out but don't worry we'll be back," Drac told them that Lawkerx will never get inside his head again because he wont let him. "After all I am Dracula,"

"Yeah," Yori said then smirked at him. "Dracula Blah, Blah,Blah," he teased Drac scowled at him and said. "I don't say Blah, Blah, Blah."

The trio laugh along with Jonny. " Don't worry Drac we're just messing with you,"

Yori then sealed the Keyhole then the trio left in their Gummie ship.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fairy World

( World Theme: Timmy is an Average Kid)

The Gummie ship flies through the lanes in between and blast some flying Heartless. Yori sees the next world, a familiar world it had a pink cloud with a light up arrow sign that said "Fairy World"

"Look it's Fairy World," Patrick said. " let's go see what Timmy and his fairies are up to," Yori suggested as they pulled in to land.

Meanwhile, Gargamel and Azrail are seen in with Crocker. " No worries Crocker my friend I'll help you capture your fairies I have sprint my whole life hunting those blasted Smurfs," Gargamel said to Crocker. " I have a new recruit," the wizard said . "Alicafreeaka!" He shouted as he freed Anti-Cosmo from his prison.

"oh thank you," Anti-Cosmo said great fully in his British accent. " I was beginning to get bored,"

Gargamel then began to speak saying. " I have a plan ready to be set in motion," then said. " You will get the revenge you long for soon enough," he assured The Anti-Fairy. "And Fairy World will be yours once you gain control over The Heartless,"

"Gargamel?" Crocker asked pointing his finger up. " What about my fairies specifically Turner's? How do we go about catching them?"

"We don't have to you moron," Gargamel began getting annoyed with Crocker then changed his tone. " all we have to do is find that Keyhole,"

Anti-Cosmo summoned his Heartless's ." Go Exterminate those infernal heroes," Anti-Cosmo demanded.

( Battle Music: Magic Everywhere)

The heroes easily defeated The Fairy Heartless as they ran into Timmy and his Fairies.

(Music Ends)

"Where did those come from?" Yori questioned. The trio looked around to see if there was anymore.

" It's probably Gargamel," Squidward suggested. " he must be helping someone here to find the Keyhole,"

"Yori?" Timmy said in excitement. " Long time no see really good to see you," Cosmo and Wanda agreed.

"So do you guys have any idea whose controlling the Heartless?" Patrick asked.

"I Donno," Timmy shrugged. " you think it could be Crocker?" He asked.

" Gargamel and Crocker working together," Yori said. " that's like having crazy on crazy," he joked.

"Garga-who?" Cosmo asked.

"Gargamel," Squidward answered. "He's this nutty wizard guy who travels with his pet cat Azrael," he explained. "He's been traveling everywhere wreaking havoc with The Heartless,"

" A Wizard?" Wanda questioned. " we need to be carful then since he can use magic like us especially here he could be dangerous,"

( Timmy Turner has joined your party!)

Yori, Squidward, Patrick, Timmy and the two fairies looked around Fairy World but there was no Fairy in sight. That only meant one thing. "Crocker," Timmy said

"It seems as if Gargamel and Crocker have locked up all of the fairies in Fairy World," Patrick observed.

"Yeah but..." Yori began to ask. " Why would Gargamel need the fairies?" The boy asked a bit confused on what the wizard's motives are. "He has all the magic he needs?"

The group continued as they fought through some more Fairy Heartless. " There is no way Crocker could have thought something up this elaborate," Timmy stated.

"Same with Gargamel," Yori agreed." He's not all that bright either,"

Soon Timmy's cell phone went off and he answered it and saw Crocker with Poof, Cosmo and Wanda's son in his and Gargamel's grasp.

"Ssh, the babies sleeping," Crocker taunted.

Then Crocker himself appeared before the group. " Here's a deal Turner," Crocker said. " you and your FAIRIES! And your friends will hand over the wand of Jorgan Von Strangle if you wish to see the FAIRY! Baby again," the teacher. Threatened.

" Smell you later Turner," Crocker said with a mock salute before disappearing thanks to Gargamel's Magic.

"Oh no," Wanda said. "They've kidnapped Poof," the fairy couple sounded upset and worried.

"Don't worry Cosmo and Wanda," Yori said. "We'll get Poof back I promise,"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Rescuing Poof

Heartless appeared surrounding the heroes as the got into their battle stance there was a slight struggle but eventually The Heartless were defeated.

Crocker is seen with Gargamel and Azreal with Poof in a fairy cage.

" Now they'll come right to us," Crocker said mincingly as darkness swirled around him. The fairies were all locked in cages same ones Anti-Cosmo was in. "Soon those FAIRIES! Will be mine!" Crocker declared.

"Not if we can help it!" Yori said as the party entered the Fairy Prison. Yori and his party summoned their weapons.

" You don't think this will be that easy do you?" Gargamel taunted as he waved his wand and turned Crocker into a purple Dragon.

"ROAR!"

( Boss: Defeat Dragon Crocker!)

( Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)

Dragon Crocker blew fire at Yori, Squidward, Patrick and Timmy but all four dodge rolled.

Yori sprang up and struck Dragon Crocker in the head with the Keyblade causing the dragon to swat at him with a big loud roar.

Dragon Crocker attempts to step on Yori but the boy jabs the dragons foot with his Keyblade stopping the attack.

Crocker began to fly spitting fire balls out at them forcing Yori to dodge role like crazy Yori jumped on the dragon Crocker's back as he flew and started beating on the back of his head the dragon snapped at Yori which Yori blocked with the Keyblade and struck Crocker in the snout.

Dragon Crocker threw Yori off with his tail sending him flying across the room and hit the ground hard.

Dragon Crocker claws at Yori and Yori climbs up his arm and attacks the head a couple more times.

"I Wish!" Timmy called out heeling Yori with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Thanks Timmy,"

"Don't mention it," Timmy said.

As he threw exploding Easter eggs at Dragon Crocker dealing a good bit of damage.

Dragon Crocker swoops down to take a bite out of Yori but Patrick runs in and Rams the dragon knocking him back.

"Thunder!" Yori called out finishing off The Dragon Crocker.

(Music Ends)

Crocker roars in pain as he began fading into darkness until the dragon was completely engulfed in dark clouds. Crocker was defeated.

Yori freed the captive Fairies with his Keyblade including Poof. "Poof. Poof."

The fairy baby thanked Yori, Squidward and Patrick.

"Cosmo?" Timmy said. "Wanda? I wish the Keyhole would appear!"

"Coming right up sport," Wanda said as she and Cosmo waved their wands to make The Keyhole appear allowing Yori to seal it.

"Guess we better get going," Patrick said.

"Ok but come back soon," Timmy said.

( Gotham will be our next world stay tuned)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Gotham City/ Arkham Asylum Arena

" Look guys it's Gotham City." Yori said in excitement last time they visited they competed in a tournament. " maybe Batman is there let's go visit." Patrick said.

If only Terran and Luna were here Yori thought they would have enjoyed competing in the games. Patrick looked at Yori and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry little buddy we'll find 'em."

"Hate to admit it.." Squidward said with a sigh. " But Patrick is right we'll find our friends eventually."

"Thanks guys." Yori told them then lightened up. "Now let's go test our skills in the games!" He said excitedly.

But instead the gummy ship landed in a totally different place it was dark and eerie place with bars and a creepy asylum building that the trio ended up inside out side was a creepy gate with two statues outside and lightning flashed constantly.

( World Theme: The Last Laugh)

( a fog appears with echoing laughs began as the world's name appeared and formed with chains and a straight jacket that read " Gotham City/Arkham Asylum Arena")

Yori, Squidward and Patrick looked around confused, this was odd, this wasn't the Gotham City Arena this was a nut house or in other words Asylum. " This can't be right." Squidward said speaking what the others were thinking.

" our we sure this is Gotham?" Patrick asked scratching his head. " It looks weird."

Yori puzzled then looked at his friends. " you're right. Yeah Gotham was dark and grim but this place just looks disturbing and just plain creepy." Yori looked around for someone to talk to about this issue.

Elsewhere Batman ( Tim Drake) had just defeated Clayface in the Gotham City Arena.

" there!" Squidward said pointing at the Arena. "it's just across from here!"

Yori and Patrick looked that direction, Yori was still confused but relieved that they were in the right world. " Oops...well I guess we must have been a little off on the landing." Yori said with a slight laugh.

They were headed that way until they heard the sound of fighting and the trio went to check it out. They see a young 12 year old boy dressed in a red and black costume and a mask over his eyes and had messy black hair. He was holding a steel bow staff trying to fight off The Maniac Heartless, these heartless had skull like heads and looked as if they were wearing straight jackets but were unfolded exposing the arms.

"Heartless!" Yori exclaimed.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick step in to aid the young hero.

( battle theme: Ashe Bashra (Dark Knight Rises) remix)

( Objective: Protect Robin (Tim Drake) from The Maniac Heartless!)

Yori rushed at the Straight Jacket Heartless and slashed three in a row destroying them on impact of his Keyblade.

A Clown Heartless fired a pistol at Patrick but the starfish blacked it with his Rock Shield and Squidward played a note on his Clarinet Staff as the party covered their ears and took cover and The Clown Heartless and a Maniac Heartless were destroyed by a sound wave from the horrid sound of music. Yori knew Squidward's horrible clarinet playing would come in handy.

The last Maniac Heartless tried to wrap his expandable arms around Yori to pull him close but it backfired as Yori was pulled in the boy struck the Heartless with his Keyblade finishing it off.

(Music Ends)

"Thanks for the help." Robin said. " much longer and would've been done for." He then extended his hand and said. "I'm Robin, Batman's partner NOT sidekick." He infasised the "not" part.

" My name is Yori and this is Squidward and Patrick." The two waved at Robin as they were introduced. " So you work with Batman?" Yori said. " we were just coming to see how he was doing."

Robin crossed his arms a little impressed. " Yeah but he is hard to deal with at times." He said with a smirk.

" So how is he doing?" Yori asked.

"Well he's been having a lot on his plate lately." Robin explained " I've been telling him he's going to get himself hurt one of these days, but he's just too stubborn." The boy wonder said with a sigh shaking his head. "There is just somethings not even Batman can solve...these new strange creatures are really tough..."

Heartless usually are Yori thought Batman couldn't possibly fight Heartless on his own.

Robin continued with saying. " Those things are most likely The Joker's sick idea of a joke."

That name the trio knew all too well. Joker was one of the members of The Shredder's Villain Council and have encountered him before "Joker?!" The trio exclaimed in unison. " Still up to his no good tricks, huh?" Yori said.

"That's Joker for you," Robin said with a shrug. " I'm headed to Arkham Asylum to confront him and get to the bottom of everything."

Yori was concerned for Batman as much as Robin was. " We'll go with you to confront The Joker."Yori offered. " so we can watch your back." The Keyblader had a feeling that Joker was up to something...but what?

Robin agrees and says. " but you guys have to promise me you don't tell Batman...he'd kill me if he found out I confronted The Joker alone."

The trio shook their heads. " Secrets safe with us." Patrick told him.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick continued to through the front gate of Arkham Asylum lightning flashed and Patrick jumped in Squidward's arms who dropped him on his butt.

The trio then continue into the hallway of cells containing crazy prisoners when they saw a scrawny hooded figure running through the halls. This was Maxark a member of Organization 13

" It's The Organization!" Squidward shouted.

"You're right." Yori said

" Run! Run for your lives! Am to smart to die!" Maxark exclaimed in a nasally nerdy voice still running until he faded away.

"What was that about?" Yori said then the three shrugged it off.

In the Arkham control room

" So some old friends have come to play?" Joker said with a laugh. " When did you run into this little side show?" The Joker, Gargamel, Azreal, and Harley Quinn looked on at the monitors.

" Those filthy waists are infuriating." Gargamel answered. " especially the boy that one can be a gigantic pain in the rear." He grumbled. " so what about the Bat?" The wizard asked. " Surely you have some form of an idea?"

Then a creepy smile stretched across The Joker's face as he said. " I have just the guy to join our fun." the clown turns to Harley and says. " Harley dear show our friend our newest party guest. He's a real doozy." He chuckled darkly as Harley press a button on the controller in her hand.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick arrive in front of Joker's hide out pounding on the door. Squidward shivers.

"It's ok Squidward," Patrick said. "I'm scared to."

Squidward then looks at Patrick with a scowl. " I am not scared!"

While Still pounding on the door Yori

Was beginning to get impatient. "Alright Joker. Enough games come out of there!" Yori demanded but didn't receive.

The wall slides open to reveal a young ninja boy with messy black hair dressed in all black. He was strapped to a chair with restraints. " Good morning sunshine." Joker said cheerfully to the young ninja. Joker, Harley, Gargamel, and Azreal approach him. " Who's the small fry?" The wizard questioned.

"Gargy Ol' boy." Joker said. "I'd like you to meet a new buddy of mine Sauske, a ninja with a dark past." Joker took the restraints off of Sauske and frees him.

"You...you're ...in..sane." Sauske said trying to catch his breath.

" Hey insanity is so much more fun in my opinion." Joker said in defense. " tell ya what kiddo," The Joker said throwing his arm over Sauske's shoulder. " I am going to give you my friend a deal of a life time. So listen up." They begin to walk together as Joker spoke. " I am going to get you're not-so-humorous self out of this dump and you will be free to ninja kick whenever your heart wishes as a free man."

Sauske leans over to The Joker to listen to the deal. " Hold on a minute clown." Sauske stopped him. " What's the catch?"

"Oh I was wrong ninja's can be smart," the sadistic clown joked, although Sauske didn't find it very funny. " All you have to do is take on Good old Batsy boy in the arena...in an unholy fight to the death."

Sauske moved Joker's arm from his shoulder and said grimly. " It's my story pal. And you're not part of it."

The young ninja disappeared and reappeared with a drop kick aiming towards The Joker but was shocked with Joker's trick joy buzzer taking him down. "Let's not for get buddy boy." Joker said in a more angry tone. " who you're talking to 'cause if I wanted to I could squash you like a bug right now." He threatened.

"No wonder no one wants to go to prison." Sauske said

" word of advise let me stick to the jokes kid." Joker gets ready to shoot Sauske with his pistol.

"Joker!" Yori yells causing Joker to groan and roll his eyes then turns his attention to the trio.

" Oh goody the party poopers have arrived to spoil my fun." Joker shook his head in shame. "Typical."

Sauske then takes advantage and hits the evil clown with a teleport drop kick attack knocking Joker back.

" you like jokes." Sauske said. " well here comes the punch line!" The ninja rushes at The Joker to hit him with a haymaker but Joker caught it with his hand, much to Sauske's surprise.

" Tisk Tisk." Joker taunted as he punched the ninja in his stomach forcing him to the ground gasping for air. Then Joker began beating him with a crowbar repeatedly.

Then Yori runs in between Joker and the weakened Sauske separating them. " Come on!" He shouted. "Get up!"

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick get ready to fight The Joker but suddenly felt too weak to do so.

"I...feel funny." Yori said in a weak tone.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! You don't look all that funny to me." The Joker teased with a psychotic laugh. " You don't get it do you this is my playground and here in Arkham there is no place for heroes."

He chuckled then said. " besides it's much more fun that way."

Joker then runs over to a lever and pulls it making Joker Gas spray out of the vents forcing the group to close their mouth tight and cover their noses to keep from breathing the deadly gas in. Who knows what would happen if they did but Yori figured the result wouldn't be in their favor.

"Go Get Out of Here!" Sauske instructed.

"Not yet we need to talk to The Joker!" Yori said.

Joker puts his fingers in his ears and says. "La Lala lalala! I'm not listening! I can't hear you!"

Yori groaned at him in disgust.

" We have to go now! The longer we stay here the most likely the toxins will kill us!" That they couldn't argue with Sauke tries to move Yori but wouldn't budge.

"Fine have it your way!" The ninja said as he ran to get away from the poisonous gas and eventually Yori, Squidward, and Patrick did the same as they escaped and barricaded the doors from the deadly Joker Gas. The trio then stop to catch their breaths as they had been holding their breath for a pretty long time.

"Is he gone?" Squidward asked.

Sauske nodded solemnly and said. " I wouldn't count on it. This Creep is basically the ringleader of this nut house."

" Aw leaving too soon?" Joker taunted holding a tommy gun. " The fun hasn't even started yet! Ha! Ha!" He fired his tommy gun rapidly at them as the group took cover and Yori blocked most of them with his Keyblade.

As Squidward and Patrick them forces the door closed the group could still hear his faint laugh.

"Say you're good." Yori said panting. "I bet you're a real hero."

Sauske scoffed " I may be a lot of things but a hero isn't on of them."

The ninja offered his hand. " Names Sauske." He introduced.

"I'm Yori."

"Squidward."

"And I'm Patrick."

"A boy, a squid, and a starfish?" Sauske scoffed. " sounds like the beginning of a bad joke." The ninja stroked his chin and said. "Then again us meeting was no accident. So maybe we can help each other out..." He suggested. "For now."

Yori looked at him suspiciously and said. " Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

Sauske smirked with a slight chuckle as the trio left

Elsewhere in Arkham Gargamel rubs his hands together and chuckles maniacally. " Yes...yes this is perfect." Gargamel said with glee as Azreal made a small sneaker. " Alright Clown I have This ghastly place thanks to yours truly is now full of Heartless."

He turns to Joker and says. " I'll take care of the filthy peasants myself...while you just focus on turning Batman into a heartless."

that's when The Joker got mad as he slammed his fist down on his desk he was sitting in making the wizard and his cat jump back startled. " That's enough out of you here I call the shots! Understand!" The Joker exclaimed but Joker quickly calmed down with a smile on his face. " You can't send someone else to do a psychopath's job." Joker laughed slightly as he said. " I'll take care of this myself and it will be the finest show yet."

The Joker chuckled darkly as Clayface appears on the servailence cameras as the scene changes.

( if those of you don't know Sauske is from Naruto. Enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Madhouse Madness

( Note: Sauske Uchiha has just joined your party)

Yori, Squidward, Patrick and Sauke run to an elevator and down into maximum security chambers, then seemingly out of nowhere some of Joker's clown goons they were accompanied by a Clown Heartless. " Hey! Look it's those punks the boss told us about!" One of the Joker goons Said.

Another goon popped his knuckles and said. "Yeah let's get 'em!"

Sauske smirked and cracked his fists. " This should be fun."

( Objective: Defeat the Joker Goons!)

( Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)

" it's time teach you a lesson!" The first goon said throwing his fist at Yori but Sauske blocked the attack and struck the thug with an electric charged fist knocking him clear across the area landed on his fellow Joker Goon.

The second Goon swung a crowbar at Sauske but Yori blocked the crowbar and hit the Joker Goon with a five hit combo.

"Hmm, impressive." Sauske thought as he spun kicked Joker Goon 1 knocking him right into Patrick's Rock Shield.

Both Joker Goons were now stunned and seeing stars until both Yori and Saiske jumped into the air and struck them both with the Keyblade and Sauske's wrist blades finishing the duo off.

( Music Ends)

Yori went to open the Maximum Security door but, unfortunately it was locked.

" Oh come on!" Squidward groaned. " Closed?! You've got to be kidding me!"

The Joker really went all out this time and managed to take over the prison he was sent to.

"Gotta hand it to the clown." Sauske said. " he's smart for a mad man."

Yori was starting to get somewhat frustrated with this whole situation, the boy could just see Joker sitting someone laughing it up at their suspense.

Patrick looked up an the chained up keyhole and as if on cue the Keyblade appeared in Yori's hand.

"You think that will open it?" Sauske asked. He had never seen a weapon like that before.

Yori smirked at him and said. "I don't think it will. I know."

Yori then points his Keyblade at the Lock on the steel door the soon heard a strange clumping sound as if something was made of...clay.

This didn't sound good they could tell someone or something was coming. "Knock-Knock here I come!" A thunderous voice called out.

"Hurry up kid!" Sauske yelled in a hurried tone.

Clayface busts through one of the cells in his oozing clay form before shaping into his normal monstrous form. " Well what ah ya know!?" Clayface taunts causing the party to turn their attention to the clay monster who was reaching for the heroes with his large clay hands to grab them but Sauske cuts Clayfaces hand with his daggers. "Aaah! Why you little!" The clay monster exclaimed.

Sauske stands in front of Clayface getting ready to face off with him. "Come on big guy. Let's dance!"

Sauske then ninja sprints up Clayface's arm and on his back attacking with his lightning fists until Clayface throws the ninja off of him, fortunately he landed safely on his feet with his daggers in his hands to continue the fight.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick run for the door but Yori stops and turns around to see the ninja trying to fend off Clayface. They couldn't just leave him there and Yori knew what he must do.

"Um. Yori?" Squidward said trying to get his attention.

The boy couldn't stand it as he ran in to join Sauske in fighting Clayface. "Yori!? Wait!"

Squidward called out. " grrr stubborn kid." He grumbled as he and Patrick joined Yori and Sauske.

" Oh goody more heroes to kill." Clayface said with a laugh pounding his fist into his hand. " I'm really gonna enjoy this."

(Boss Fight: Defeat Clayface!)

(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)

" I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Clayface taunted as he turned his fist into a hammer to try and smash the heroes but Sauske shoved Yori and his friends out of the way causing Clayface to only strike the ground. "Hold still!"

Yori and Sauske climb up to the top of Clayface's head and the start attacking with full force with Yori using his Keyblade and Sauske using his lightning fists dealing some damage to the big man.

Clayface threw the boys off of him but they managed to land safely with their weapons at hand. " This will be a role of a life time!" Clayface bellowed as he turned his hand into a pick axe and swung it at the heroes which they dodged swiftly.

Sauske ninja sprints up to the top of Clayface while Yori attacked the feet with his Keyblade. Sauske slashed Clayface's head with his daggers and threw shrikes at him tossing them right in his face blinding him forcing Clayface into one knee allowing Yori to take advantage slashing at Clayface's head that was hanging down.

Yori finished him off with a "Fire!" attack. " Aw come on..." Clayface whined.

(Music Ends)

Clayface then reduces into gloop and slithers back to his cell. In the Gotham Arena foyer to see Batman, Robin and Alfred talking to each other.

"I'm just saying." Robin said to Batman. "Even you need the night off. Let me handle things tonight."

Batman crossed his arms definitely." I can't Gotham needs me they need a hero even if it means I get hurt." Batman said.

Robin shook his head and sighed. " Come on Yori, don't let me down."

Back in Arkham Yori walks through the door with Squidward and Patrick alongside him.

"Whew...that was some fight." Yori said while panting. That fight with Clayface really took a lot out of him,

Squidward looked around. " um..."

"I wonder what ever happened to Sauske?" Patrick puzzled. That was exactly what Yori was thinking but there was no time to think about it.

"He's a tough guy I think he can handle himself." Yori said. "Let's go meet up with Robin and try this again."

The duo nodded in agreement.

( Sauske Uchiha has just left your party)

Meanwhile, in Joker's hiding spot Joker, Harley, Gargamel and Azreal are watching the monitors.

Joker puzzled to himself then starts laughing. " That Keyblade. As I recall can unlock any lock faster than you can say "surprise" "

" Oh..." And impressed Gargamel mused. " Yes of course but I already knew that."

Joker smiled maliciously and says. "Gargy Ol' boy, have I told you about our killer arena right here in Arkham Asylum? It's a real crack up."

"But unfortunately those cronies locked it up tight." Joker grumbled but then said. "If only we had a "Key"" The a Joker laughed maniacally.

"Ah...yes the "Key"." Gargamel said with a slight chuckle finally understanding what Joker meant.

"Correctamando." Joker said cheerfully. " all we have to do swipe the stupid thing and BOOM! We're open for business."

"Hate to break it to you, but the infernal piece of junk is useless in the hands of someone else and this boy isn't as dumb as he looks." Gargamel informed. " he will surely suspect some form of trickery."

Joker smiles evilly and looks at Harley. " let's just say we're going to cage us a bird."

Harley jumps up and down clapping her hands. " Aw Mista J. You sneaky rascal you." She said with a flirty voice.

"Yuck." Both Gargamel and Azreal sounding as if they were going to hurl.

The trio arrived in the Arena and looked around to remanence and The Gotham City Arena was just as they remembered it. "Wow this sure brings back memories." Patrick said.

"You said it." Yori agreed taking it all in either that or taking a breather from their recent run in with The Joker.

"Yori. Squidward. Patrick." Batman said dryly. Still all gloom and doom as Yori remembered. " When did you come here to Gotham?" The masked vigilante asked.

" Just stopping by," Yori answered." You know kicking butt and taking names...then we ran into R...Really big problem...you see we went over to Arkham Asylum to teach The Joker a thing or two but somehow we can't seem to take him down something is making him stronger and us weaker. Do you have any ideas?" Yori asked.

Batman thought for a second. " Another one of Joker's tricks," Batman said. Thinking it typical of The Joker to be up to something. " Quite frankly that is something I've been looking into for a while now." Batman puzzled. " It seems as if The Joker has activated one of his "toys" as he likes to call it to drain heroes energy so that the inmates in Arkham, including him, unstoppable."

"Then how do we deactivate it?" Squidward asked hoping for a good answer." Actually I may have a transmitter that will crash the system I created it once I heard about what was going on in that Asylum that was causing this effect with the heroes that come to confront him or the other criminals."

"You think we can use it for a bit?" Yori asked Batman. Despite the fact they rather not get the worn out Batman involved they needed his resources at least. After all, Batman does have the most experience with The Joker.

" Of course." Batman said." But The Joker is no laughing matter and is no push over, even if you deactivate whatever is causing this change in Arkham. He may be crazy but he is also very crafty. I could help but I need to compete in a match at the moment."

Batman continued. " The Joker is as dangerous as they come so you may need training if you are going to survive inside the Asylum to confront him. You'll need some training so it's best that you go talk to Alfred for training to prepare yourselves." The Trio nodded in agreement even though they hadn't seen Alfred in a while.

"Ok we'll go talk to Yori agreed. " thanks for the tip."

The group made their way to the The Gotham City Arena where standing where Alfred spotted them and came over to great them. "Oh Master Yori, Master Squidward, And Master Patrick." The Butler said in a polite but happy to see them.

" Hey Alfred you haven't changed a bit." Yori told the butler.

" I try." Said A modest Alfred. "Any ways have you found your friends yet?" He asked.

"Still working on it." Yori answered.

Alfred looked at the trio and asked. "May I ask what you are up to?" Alfred asked politely.

Yori sighed and said. " We're planning on going down to Arkham Asylum and confronting The Joker."

Alfred gasped not liking the sound of that. " You must be as mad as he is...but who knows I've seen stranger things in my time. Now let's see if you still got the right touch. Shall we?"

( objective: Defeat all three criminals!)

First up was a man with a glass bulb on his head and skin was frozen in ice so he had battle armor to keep him cool and a freeze gun in hand.

" Whoa who's this guy?" Yori asked.

" They call him Mister Freeze." Alfred answered. " here is you challenge Master Yori. You must go through a trail of battles with three of Gotham's criminals to prepare you for The Joker. Good luck."

( Mister Freeze Battle Theme: Winter Has Come)

"Let's kick some Ice!" Freeze called out as he fired his freeze gun at Yori which the boy dodged causing Mister Freeze to freeze the wall behind him. " You will have no mercy!" Mister Freeze declaimed as he fired his Freeze Gun once again and spun around making ice cycles fall from the ceiling of the arena. Yori lunged at Mister Freeze and struck him with the Keyblade knocking him back.

Mister Freeze shot ice shards at Yori which he reflected back at Freeze stunning him allowing Yori to attack the ice man.

Then Yori jumped up and nail Mister Freeze right in the Chest with the Keyblade defeating him.

( Freeze's Boss music Ends)

Mister Freeze vanishes and a Yori's next challenge stepped up. A Woman dress as a cat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome The next challenger, Catwoman!" Alfred announced.

" I must warn you kid," Catwoman said. "I scratch."

( Battle Theme: Batman Returns Catwoman Theme Remix)

Catwoman waited no time as she launched herself at Yori with her claws but Yori smacked her away.

Catwoman then brought out her whip and cracked it at Yori and pulled him for an attack. "Come here Romeo." She taunted while using the attack.

Yori knocked her away once again after she attempted the claw attack once again then hit her with a combo.

Catwoman cracked her whip a few times but Yori dodged the cracking whip attacks. Yori struck Catwoman with her Keyblade once again.

Catwoman lunged at Yori one last time but was hit with a "Thunder!" Attack from Yori defeating her.

( Catwoman's theme ends)

Catwoman vanishes and the third and final challenge appears a creature Yori had fough once before. Killer Croc.

" Finally! I'm starving!" Croc said.

( Battle Theme: The Encounter)

Killer Croc lifted up a big rock and threw it at Yori but he dodge rolled out of the way and reflected it back at him inflicting a good bit of damage.

Croc then charged at Yori but was met with a Keyblade to the face.

(Music Ends)

Finally Croc vanished and the challenge and training was over.

"How was that?" Yori asked while panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Most impressive sir." Alfred said sipping his tea.

The Batmobile, the guy sure knew how to make an entrance, pulled in front of the party and Batman stepped out. " It's been stolen By a cloaked figure. I tried the best I could to stop him but he disappeared as if out of thin air before I could catch him."

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick knew exactly what he was talking about. As they looked at each other confirming what each other thought.

" Was it someone you knew?" Batman asked.

"Uh...you can say that," Yori answered then changed the subject. "Hey if we find it you think we can borrow it?"

" Why not." Batman said. " just don't do anything reckless with it. By the way have you seen Robin lately?" He asked.

The trio shake their heads no. But they they sure hoped he was ok.

" Ok...though I wonder where he went?" Batman puzzled then sighed.

Then all of a sudden a parade float with a fake birthday cake on it came into the arena with circus clown music, which gave Yori a bad feeling, then The Joker bursts out of it with microphone in hand.

" Yoo Hoo! Batsy-boy!" Joker mocked." I say Bats you don't look to good." The Joker laughed as he hoped down from the float. " I mean come on Bats, I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this."

Yori had had enough of Joker's sick game so marched over to him and said. "Alright That's it...You and I need to have a talk!"

The Joker roles his eyes stuck out his hand and electrocuted Yori with his trick joy buzzer and Yori falls to the ground in pain. " How about letting the grown ups speak, Kay Junior."

Then Joker continues to walk over to Batman while using Yori as a foot stool on his way over to his rival. " I have now graced you with my presence, so I can tell you a little word on the street. Ya wanna hear?" He throws him arm over Batman's shoulder. " Seems as if your little birdie has flown the coup."

" What have you done with him Joker?!" The vigilante demanded.

"Whoa chill Bats no need to get your cape in a twist." Joker said stopping him from leaving. " You're not forgetting your match are you." Joker chuckled. " You know, the one against the guy that broke your back once leaving you in a crumpled heap. You Remember Bane don't you?" The Joker laugh maniacally. " Who knows if ya leave know the city may suffer some slight uh... Casualties."

Yori jumped in though still stinging from the shock Joker gave him. " When you say casualties you mean a massacre." Yori spat. " and caused by you!" Joker smiled at Yori's comment which made the boy want to whack him one good time with his Keyblade. " Hey Tomato. Tamato I like to skip the little details."

"You're a coward, Joker." Batman said. Batman and the trio get ready to fight but The Joker backs away.

"Hey I'd rather live to fight another day." Joker said. "I may be Insane but I'm not stupid." Then Harley flies in on a helicopter with Joker's face on it and Joker grabs onto the rope ladder the leads to the the chopper and they fly off with The Joker laughing like the mad man that he is.

Batman glares at the escaping Joker in the grimmest way that only Batman can then he turns to Yori. " Can I count on you to take care of this?"

"Of course." Squidward said. "We're heroes after all, aren't we?"

"But Squidward?" Patrick questioned. "I thought we were Jun...Ow!" Squidward stopped him mid-sentence by stepping on his foot really hard.

" We'll take care of the mess in Arkham Asylum." Yori told Batman. " You just focus on Bane."

Batman puts his hand on Yori's shoulder and says. " Don't let me down...or I will find you." Yori didn't know rather to take it as a joke or he was legit, but Yori just figured it was just Batman's way of saying good luck.

" Batgirl." Batman called as a girl dressed similar to him but was smaller and her red hair was peaking out of the back of the mask. " I'm going to need you to find Robin using the tracker on his belt."

"Right on it." Batgirl said with a nod before gliding off then used her grappling hook the pull herself away.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick found themselves standing in front of The Gates of Arkham Asylum once again. An uneasy Squidward gulped "well, here goes nothing." He said in a shaky voice.

They see Commissioner Gordon on the floor in pain with Detective Harvey Bullock trying to help him back up

"Commissioner!" Yori called out as the three ran over to help Gordon up.

" Oh. oh." Gordon winced in agony.

"What happened?" Yori asked in concern.

"Well ya see kid," Bullock explained. " we saw this mook dressed with a creepy black coat so we ran after 'em, but then he had us cornered before we could have a chance to clobber the guy."

This did not sound good was The Organization 13 in Gotham City, but why what could they possibly gain here? "Whatever it is it wasn't going to be good," Yori thought.

" Dressed in all black!?" Squidward questioned. " Jeez, This Organization 13 is more annoying than SpongeBob and that's saying something." The sour squid whined.

" He must've been the one who stole the transmitter." Yori said putting two and two together. " But Where did he go?" Patrick asked.

" He ran inside Arkham." Gordon told them. " This cat smells trouble and I hope those nutballs tear him apart!" Bullock added with a huff.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it, officers." Yori said.

The trio continued as they entered Arkham Asylum, meanwhile Batman is caught up in an intense battle with the Brutish Bane. Batman delivers three round house kicks at Bane and threw some projectiles, Bane grabbed Batman by the foot and slammed him down on the cold hard ground.

Then the two engaged in some hand to hand combat action then eventually subdues Bane with ice pellets freezing him in ice.

Back in Arkham Asylum-

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick go deeper into the Asylum, Yori could tell because the mad laughters from the inmates from inside the cells. Soon they were joined by Clown Heartless and these ones were on unicycles

Yori summons his Keyblade while Squidward and Patrick readied their weapons.

(Objective: Defeat Unicycle Clown Hearless!)

(Battle Theme: Eshe Basera ( Dark Knight Rises Chant) )

The Clown Heartless wheel themselves in at the trio trying to run them over with their unicycles but Yori dodge rolled just in time.

One of the Heartless threw and exploding pie at Yori and blew up on impact dealing damage to Yori.

"Yori!" Squidward called out heeling his fallen friend.

"Thanks Squid." Yori said.

"Yeah whatever." Squidward said bluntly.

Yori then sprang up and struck one of the Clown Heartless with his Keyblade then hit a heavy combo until finishing it off.

The second Unicycle Clown Heartless wheeled in to run over Squidward but Yori knocked the Heartless back then hit it with "Fire!"

Defeating the second Clown Hearless.

Then a Jester Large Body came charging straight for Yori but Patrick slammed into The Large Body Jester Heartless knocking him into a fire note attack from Squidward's Clarinet Staff.

Yori then hurled the Keyblade at The Jester Large Body and destroyed him.

(Music Ends)

The three enter the Maximum Security Wing of the Asylum and Yori moves his arm around trying to work out the kinks in it from fighting so hard.

"Man, This place is really doing a number on me." Yori said taking a breather.

Patrick then stepped in and said. " We need to find a way to shut down The Joker's Machine Thing-a-ma-jig fast."

They go into the elevator to go down into deep into the prison, when they step inside they see a black hooded man standing inside it, who turns to face them.

"Wait? Wha? Huh? Oh you." The mysterious figure stammered in a nerdy nasally voice.

Then he tilts his head at Yori then removes his hood to reveal a big round head with big glasses black hair with a white squiggle across the top. Revealing himself as Maxark, one of the members of Organization 13.

"Hold on...Royix?" Maxark said in surprise. "Is that you?"

Yori was beginning to find this situation confusing. "Who the heck is Royix?" Yori thought. " Um...excuse me?" Yori questioned.

" Hello...earth to Royix..."Maxark said. " oh forget it." He threw his hands up.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Yori questioned getting quite irritated.

Maxark pulls out a calculator/ computer device. " Alright... Ah there it is! " if the subject fails to respond use aggression and/or brute force to free his true disposition." Maxark looked at Yori and said. "Aw! Boy did they pick the wrong guy for this job. Im a genius not a fighter!" He complained.

"You've got some serious issues, dude." Yori remarked Sarcastically.

The trio noticed as Maxark pulled out Batman't device.

"Hey! That's him that's the thief!" Patrick said.

Maxark gave them an offended look. " Hey, don't you know it's rude to pass accusations on someone!" He scolded with his hands on his hips.

He holds the gizmo up as it flashes with light. Then he takes out a Keyblade style ray gun and fires electric bolts at the three and they thankfully dodged out of the way.

Then Maxark pulled out a remote control and activated some Robot Nobodies. " Mwaha! Mwahaha! Mwahahaha!" Maxark laughed in his over the top way.

( Boss Battle: Defeat Maxark and Robo-Nobodies!)

( Battle Theme: Robot Techno-Mix)

"Behold My genius!" Maxark declared.

Yori rushed the Robo-Nobodies and slashed them with his Keyblade, but the more Yori, Squidward, and Patrick would knock one down Maxark would activate more to come back up. "Mwahaha! Mwahaha! Mwahahaha!" He laughed as he made more appear to protect himself.

Squidward played his Clarinet Staff and hit a few with a " Thunder!" Music note attack and even affected Maxark himself. "Ow! That One Hurt." The nobody said in pain.

Patrick then rammed five in a row with his Rock Shield.

Yori went for Maxark and launched himself at the nobody and hit him with his Keyblade. "Yahaha!" Maxark exclaimed.

"Fire!" Yori exclaimed hitting Maxark with a fire spell attack before he could shoot his Plasma Gun-blade which he still managed to fire but Yori reflected it back at him and a few of his Robo-Nobodies. "You'll pay for that!" The nerdy nobody declared.

"Mwahaha! Mwahaha! Mwahahaha!" Maxark laughed as he activated more Robo-Nobodies to attack the heroes.

"No where to run, losers." Maxark taunted.

"Who said I was running!" Yori said with a smirk then pulled out the Alien Charm Master Krabbs had given him.

"Here goes nothing." Yori muttered as he lifted his Keyblade with the the Alien Charm and shouted. As he did a purple alien appeared in a spaceship powered by slushes. " shall I come into the out now?" Oh asked.

Then Oh thrusters his space car into hyper drive and blasted through Maxark and his Robo-Nobodies with a maximum speed destroying The Nobodies and finally defeating Maxark.

"Noooooooo!"

(Music Ends)

" This is goodbye, my friends." Oh said as he blasted off in his space car before fading back to his world.

Maxark panted as he dropped the device. "Much impressed, Royix..." He said panting. " Come back to us!" Then Maxark vanished into darkness.

Yori tilted his head. " What was wrong with that guy?"

"I Don't know." Squidward answered. " what was right about him?" He said sarcastically which made Yori laugh, while totally agreeing with Squidward one hundred percent. " And what do we have here?" Patrick said pointing out the device Maxark had dropped just before he left.

The starfish walks over to pick it up and hands it to Yori. "Here ya go, buddy." Yori looks at it for a minute then holds it up before pressing the button on it, afterward they hear the sound of the machine shutting down and they felt their power return to them as they all three glowed with light.

"Now let's go pay a certain clown prince of crime a visit."

The trio go further into the Asylum and see a big birthday present wrapped in a big red bow and a chain with a lock. Yori leaned his ear up on it and turned to his two friends "Robin must be in there I can hear him in this box."

Yori points his Keyblade at the Keyhole on the lock in the center of the giant gift box and unlocked it

Then all of a sudden it burst with confetti revealing The Joker himself holding Robin at gun point with the boy wonder's hands tied behind his back.

" Brovo! Brovo!" Joker was now clapping mockingly. "that is some cool toy ya got there." Joker taunted with a dark chuckle. "Gotta handed to ya kid, you are more gullible than I thought, anyways thanks for the hand, you've been a blast." Joker gave the three heroes and Robin a mocking salute and then pulled a lever sending himself down a trap door back to his hide out deep in Arkham's Maximum Security Wing.

Robin turns around and is distracted by something. "Whoa! Yori Look Out!" Robin yelled as he shoved the Keyblade weilder out of the way of a magic fire ball.

The group turn around to see Gargamel and Azreal with the Heartless behind them with the wizard pointing his wand at them for an attack. Gargamel gives a slight chuckle.

"Oh look Azreal, is the poor little Yori not able to fight in Arkham Asylum. Aw what a poor shame." Gargamel mocked shaking his head.

"Yeah." Azreal said in agreement then chuckles softly.

Yori smirks at the villainous duo Think again, Garbage bag." Yori teased sarcastically.

Gargamel's face turned nearly bright red, even Azreal was laughing until Gargamel bopped him on the head. "Shut Up You Mangy Fur ball!" He snapped. " Heartless! Crush these vermin!"

Gargamel pointed his wand at Yori and his friends as some Unicycle Clown Heartless came wheeling in alongside the sorcerer one of them carts his way over to Yori to attack but the boy smacks the Clown Heartless away with his Keyblade as if it was a baseball bat, knocking The Clown Heartless clean off of his bike.

A few more of The Clown Heartless wheeled in for an attack as Yori swatted them away as well. Soon they were joined by Straight Jacket Heartless who tried to wrap their straight jacket lick arms around him but he ducked them.

"There's too many of these guys!" Yori called out.

"Now that we can agree on!" Squidward said. "Let's get the blazes out of here!" With that Yori frees Robin from his restraints by cutting them off with his Keyblade and the group got ready to run for it. That is until Batman came crashing from the window and glides towards Gargamel and drop kicks the sorcerer knocking him to the ground, causing him to land on Azreal, who lets out a cat screech.

Batman turns to Yori and says. "Sorry for the delay. Then again I guess We arrived just in time."

"We?" The group questioned in unison.

"Yes. We." A young female voice spoke as she stepped into the light to reveal herself as Batgirl.

"Didn't think you could start this party without me did you?" Batgirl teased.

Gargamel tried to get himself off the floor only to be knocked back down after being hit by the incoming Bat Mobile.

Batman turned to Yori, Squidward, and Patrick and said. " Get Robin to safety! I'll meet back with you at The Gotham City Arena!" He instructed. Which concerned Yori he because he didn't want to leave Batman behind to fight these two and the heartless alone. Then he finally said it. "But...what about you? We can't just leave you here."

Batman gave him an intense glair and said. "I'm going to teach these men what happens when you mess with my city." He said in a brave yet scary tone in his usual dark Batman demeanor. Despite not feeling comfortable about leaving The Dark Knight he, Robin, Squidward, Patrick, and Batgirl stepped into the Bat Mobile as it took off like a rocket.

Gargamel and Azreal surprisingly spring back up to chase after their them. "Hey! You Get Back Here You..." Before he could reach them Batman cut the duo off by stepping in front of them ready to fight.

" And just do you think you are?"

Batman merely gave a slight smirk. " I am Vengance."

"Yes and?"

"I am the knight!" Batman got louder which urged the duo to back up nervously.

"Alright, now you're starting scare me." Gargamel said a little worried, then Batman grabbed him and pulled him at his face level threateningly. "I...! Am...! BATMAN!" he shouted triumphantly as he tossed him to the ground and got ready to fight the two villains and The Clown Heartless.

"He has a wicked car!" Yori said in amazement. Though it was going so fast that he had to hold on for his dear life.

" Yori..." Robin said. " We can't just leave him like this." He told them feeling the same way about leaving his partner and mentor to fend for himself and risk the chance of him getting hurt...or worse.

" He should be fine." Yori said although not believing it. " Isn't fighting bad guys what he does?"

Batgirl sighed in agreement with the rest of the group and said to Yori. " Well you see, even Batman has his limits...he's only human after all." Yori looked down at his feet think of which route to take and what he should do.

"Yori..." Robin said. " If it's one thing I've learned fighting along side the Batman is that even if he doesn't want help. Sometimes you have to disobey him." He said to Yori and his friends then added. " That and I've just figured out all these years that Batman can be as stubborn as an ox sometimes." Robin joked which won a laugh from everyone ( minus Squidward)

"Then, let's turn this baby around." Yori said grabbing the wheel.

"Um...Yori?" Squidward questioned. " Do even know how to run this thing, you don't even have a license." Yori could tell Squidward was a little worried but that didn't bother the Keyblade Wielder.

Yori scoffed. "Relax. I've driven many times before, haven't I?"

Squidward rolled his eye at that statement. What Yori was referring to was his many times he had driven The Gummine Ship on their adventures, but with Robin and Batgirl present he couldn't even mention the ship or Squidward would go all death con meddling on him and Yori would have to listen to another one of Squidward's rants.

" Alright...fine." the squid said with a slightly aggravated sigh. "But if you crash us I'm going to kill you if the crash doesn't!" He warned, although he wouldn't really do it and Yori knew he wouldn't.

Mini-game-

( Objective: Drive The Bat Mobil to get to your destination!)

( Bat-Mobile Mini game Theme: I'm Batman ( The Animated Series Theme Remix)

"First we need to get Robin somewhere safe!" Yori stated.

Robin then said. "No problem." He gave Yori a thumbs up. " I've got it covered. Good luck."

Then The Boy Wonder moved to the back of the Bat Mobile then departed from the car into his motorcycle, Batgirl jumped on to join him as they rode off somewhere safe ( Most Likely the Bat Cave)

Then the Mini-Game Begins:

Yori thrusted on the wheel on the Bat Mobil to make it speed up to get back to Arkham Asylum.

( Hint: Watch out for Heartless, Joker Goons, and Obstacles!)

Yori rocketed down the street where the tracker indicated that led to Arkham Asylum. He made a sharp turn to avoid a brick thrown by a street thug who was most likely bitter at Batman and Yori dodged a couple of speeding motor cars trying to run the Bat Mobile off the road.

Yori looked over to see that the drivers of the two motor cars were two of Joker's Goons. " Take That Bat-Freak!" Joker Goon 1 shouted as he fired his tommy gun at them.

Yori pressed a button to activate the bullet proof shield to prevent the shots from inflicting damage.

Yori rammed the Bat Mobile into Joker Goon 1's car then fired the Bat-Missiles at Joker Goon 2's car making them both spin out of control and crash.

They finally made it to Arkham

When a third car came out from the ally ways but this car was different, it was red and black with red and black diamonds on it.

They looked up at the front window and saw Harley Quinn. " Oh no you don't!" She said. " I will not let a little snot nosed brat hurt my pudden'."

It was now made clear to Yori that Harley was tasked with guarding the Gates of Arkham so no one can jump in and help Batman. Now the trio had to deal with The Joker's deranged girlfriend or it seems like she is with him.

Yori stuck his finger almost in his mouth and made a gagging sound. " Really? What do you see in that guy anyways?" Yori said.

" What can I say? He makes me laugh." Harley said dreamily. " And I don't need your approval!" She snapped then she pulled a lever on the side of the steering wheel and made a giant mallet appear on the top of it and two smaller ones came out of the sides.

" Now. Hold still ya little brat!" Harley said in a chipper tone. " So I can make an omelet outa ya!" She exclaimed with a chipper, playful like giggle.

Harley and Yori and co. Were facing each other ready to run at each other head on as they both revved their engines up getting their vehicles ready to make a move.

Soon both The Bat Mobile and Harley's Hammer Truck came right at each other ready to ram the other into oblivion. "Nighty-Night Key-boy!" Harley shouted with an intense tone.

But then Yori stopped The Bat Mobile. "Uh...Yori? What are you doing?" Patrick asked nervously and slightly worried.

"I've got an idea." Yori said quickly.

"Well you better hurry we're about to be flattened like a bunch of Krabby Patties!" Squidward shouted in panic.

" Say Ya' prayers losers!" Harley taunted with an intense look in her eyes.

"Y-Yori..."

"Now!" Yori shouted as he pressed another button firing the Bat missiles from before hitting Harley's Hammer Truck on impact causing it to tumble into the air and then land on the ground with and continued to tumble out of control until upside down and battered up and Yori wasn't sure if she survived that or not, but there was no time they had to help Batman.

( Mini-Game Music Ends)

Yori drives in and crashes in through the brick walls of Arkham Asylum and stopped the car with screeching halt before the trio stepped out. Yori, Squidward, and Patrick see that Gargamel and his feline accomplice with more Clown and Straight Jacket Heartless. It seemed as if Batman was beginning to get short winded from the battle as he was taking on The Heartless and a wizard at the same time on his own and Yori figured that this would take the energy out of just about anyone.

"He can't do this alone" Yori thought to himself.

Then Yori, Squidward, and Patrick jumped into the fray alongside Batman.

"Oh so you've returned just in time for your DOOM!" Gargamel said tauntingly as he exclaimed at the word "Doom" for dramatic effect.

"Actually we're came in time to kick your butt, Garbageman." Yori mocked with a sly smirk, which resulted in Gargamel looking made enough his head looked like it would pop any second. At the sight of the wizard's reaction Yori was trying to contain himself to not laugh at this guy.

"Alright That's it!" Gargamel shouted. "No more Mister Nice Gargamel! I will end you right now myself, you little twit!" The wicked wizard readied his Dragon Wand to battle the heroes alongside The Heartless.

Azreal attempted to lunge at Yori's face but Patrick jumped in and Azreal ran smack into his Rock Shield then the cat slid down in an almost cartoony slapstick way.

( Boss Battle: Defeat Gargamel!)

( Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)

"This shall take care of you morons!" Gargamel cried out as he pulled out a green potion and tossed it at Yori, which created a green oozing puddle which made the young Keybarer's feet trapped leaving him stuck and vulnerable to a fire ball delivered by Gargamel "Special Delivery!" He shouted which hit him square in the chest knocking him flat on his back.

Batman threw some baterangs at the wizard, Gargamel ducked them. "Ha! You missed!" Gargamel gloated.

"Not Entirely." The Dark Knight responded as the same three battarangs came right back and all three hit him one after the other. "YOW!" He exclaimed.

"Yori!" Patrick called out healing the boy.

"Thanks Pat."

" Uh...Who's Pat?" A confused Patrick said which scratching his head. Yori shook his head and groaned before continuing the fight.

Gargamel used his wand to summon thunder and lightning. " Revange as the Land Never Before! From Mountains To Shore!" He bellowed as Thunder and bolts of green lightning filled the room, which forced Yori, Squidward, Patrick, and Batman to dodge like crazy to avoid getting struck.

Yori ran towards Gargamel to strike him with the Keyblade by he teleported out of the way in a puff of black smoke " .Uh not going to be that easy!"

The wizard then reemerged in the same black smoke and cast a fire ball spell at Yori "Looking for me, you little twit!" He said but he dodged just in time.

Yori reflected the fire ball back at Gargamel making him jump up and down trying to put it out. "Oooh hot, hot,hot,hot!"

While distracted trying to put the fire out Yori nailed him one good time with his Keyblade, which to Yori felt so good the attack continued as he used a five hit

Combo on him before smacking him back down to the cold asylum floor. "Ooof!"

Patrick rammed Gargamel with his Rock Shield then followed by a " Thunder!" Music note attack from his Clarinet Staff. " Now that's magic!" Squidward said.

Batman pulled Gargamel in with his grappling hook right into Yori's Keyblade. "Grah!"

" Heartless! Seize These scalawags!" Gargamel ordered his three Unicycle Clown Heartless.

The Clown Heartless charged in at the group on their bikes with pistols in hand. One of the Clown Heartless fired a shot at Yori but was reflected back at the heartless then after then another Clown Heartless pulled out a stick of dynamite and hurled in the middle of the group with a laugh.

The four heroes jumped out of the way before it could explode on them. Patrick then tossed his Rock Shield at the Clown Heartless and knocked him off of his bike and was destroyed.

Gargamel came back into the battle with a whirlwind attack with him riding on top of it cackling until Squidward hit him with a Thunder

Attack taking him down from the whirlwind.

Yori runs up just before Gargamel hits the ground and hits him with the final blow in mid air.

"No...Curse You!"

(Music Ends)

Gargamel and Azreal shook the cobwebs off then Gargamel said. "Come Azreal. This place is to wild for my liking." Then pointed at the Yori, Squidward, and Patrick and said. "And I shall deal with you three later!" Then the villainous duo vanished into a puff of smoke as the the whole building begins to rumble making Yori nearly lose his footing. They four race for The Maximum Security Wing to safety.

"Oh yes this must be my birthday." Joker said gleefully. " nothing can possibly ruin my mood. This time Bats is gonna crumble." The Joker laughed evilly.

The four heroes rush in to confront Joker. "Oh goody! Bats and Key-boy has come to join the party, but I must say you really loused things up out there." Joker taunted mockingly.

" You never know when to quit do you?" Yori snapped at The Joker.

" Zip it shorty!" Joker snapped back. " Annoying little squirt." He spat. Then a smile stretched across Joker's face that gave chills down Yori's spine. "Any ways I'd like to inform you Batsy-boy but you may have forgotten one little detail Aka Bane who yeah kinda left out the in the arena." Joker chuckled then said. " If I were you I'd hop to it before he brakes the city in half like he did to your back."

The Joker let out a laugh and disappeared into another trap door after pulling a lever. "I'll keep in touch!" He shouted.

The four run outside and arrive at the arena where Bane was standing in the center of a nearly torn down stadium. "Where is he!?" Bane demanded. "Where is the Batman!?"

Bane looks everywhere at the citizens of Gotham screaming in fear and panic. "I know you're here Batman, so come out here and fight me like a man!" The brute said as he punched a pillar making it collapse and join the the rest of the destroyed arena.

Batman runs out and sees everything destroyed and parts of the stadium burning in flames as Bane stood in the center of the battle arena ready and looking for a fight, demanding his rival to come out and face him or else he will continue to tear Gotham City apart.

Still back stage Batman looks on in horror at the destruction caused by an irate Bane. " I have failed them..." He muttered to himself

Yori, Squidward, Patrick and The Dark Knight himself stepped onto the field to confront the hot headed muscle bound Bane. "Ah Come to die with your city?" Bane taunted popping his knuckles. " We never finished our battle Batman but now I will break you and your puny friends."

" Hey?! Who are you calling puny!?" Yori shouted in offense as he launched himself at the big man, who pressed a button on his writ which caused some strange green liquid to pump through the tubes connected to Bane as a result making him more bulkier with exposed vanes glowing green from the Venom. Yori gasped at this horrifying sight and was met with Bane's fist connecting his jaw knocking him clear across the arena from the powerful punch.

" What the heck is happening with Bane?!" Yori questioned shaking the cobwebs from Bane's killer punch. " He was a big guy before but with that stuff he looks like a monster of a man?!"

Bane his current state was very intimidating to look at.

Robin stepped in with Batgirl at his side. " He's using this substance called Venom," Robin explained. " He uses it to increase his strength and makes him almost invisible."

" Oh..now that's not fair at all." Squidward complained.

"He's a bad guy what did you expect?" Yori said.

Bane stepped closer to the heroes. " Enough talking!" Bane called out. " you four Come over here and fight me so I can break you!" The Venom induced mercenary declared confidently.

"Batman!?" Robin called out as he and Batgirl ran over to check on him. " You're alive."

" I failed...to protect Gotham..." Batman sulked. " I'm sorry...father..." He said softly as if his deceased father could hear him.

"Don't beat yourself up too hard." Batgirl said in comfort. " It's not your fault."

Batman sighed. " This happened because I wasn't here to stop it..."

Yori couldn't help but feel bad for the hero because at the moment Batman was a broken man as he felt like he had failed and his enemies both Joker and Bane knew this was burning him up inside.

"Maybe The Joker was telling the truth when he said I loused things up..." The dark knight said in sorrow.

Robin looked at his mentor and said. " Didn't you once tell me not to give up no matter the odds? The Joker is just trying to get in your head you can't let him or Bane get to you." The pep talk still wasn't enough to make Batman feel better.

Yori stood up and said. " He's right, If you let that whack job get to you that he'll think he's won." Yori said. "It's not your fault it's Joker and Bane's."

Yori looks over at Bane who was waiting for a fight and was still amped up with Venom.

Soon an irate Bane loses his patients and begins to attempt to trash the place some more. " if someone doesn't fight me in the next five minutes I will tear this whole building apart brick by brick!" Bane threatened as he began destroying everything in sight.

While Batman was still brooding and beating himself up Yori took it upon himself and the trio summon their weapons and begin to approach the Venom induced Bane.

"Hey! Muscle Head!" Yori called to him getting the big man's attention. " If it's a fight you want then I'll give you one!"

Bane scoffed at the boy as this must be a joke. " Such big words for a wee little man, but since I cannot fight the Batman I accept your challenge." Bane said with a smirk on his masked face.

"But I must warn you boy," Bane said as he pumped his Venom tubes to power himself up once again. " I won't go easy on you." He warned.

Yori gripped his Keyblade and said. " I don't need you to."

( Boss Battle: Defeat Bane!)

(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)

"You know nothing of strength!" Bane taunted as he activated his venom tubes and charged at the trio plowing right through all three of them like bowling pins.

Yori runs up and hit Bane with a couple of strikes but with only resulting in very little damage and for him to just stagger backwards a bit with little to no effect. " You can't defeat me so easily!"

Bane head butted the boy back then grabbed Yori and lifted him up then hit Yori with his signature backbreaker move he used to injure Batman. " I Will Break You!" He shouted as he hit the move.

The trio tried hitting the beast of a man with everything they had but still had very little effect and he just jumped into the air and hit an elbow drop on the party knocking all three to the ground on impact. " You are no match for a man like me!" Bane taunted then he charged himself back up some more pumping in more Venom to increase his strength and attributes then a green burst pushed Yori back as he was juiced up then Bane hit a super man punch on Yori right in the mouth making his bottom lip bleed.

"Boy, this is strong..." Yori panted. " how do we beat this guy?"

"Yori!" Alfred called out from the back. " the only way to defeat him is to take out the tubes!"

"Got it!" Squidward said.

Yori jumped up on Bane's Venom tank on his back and began striking at the Venom tubes before striking the tank itself making Bane cry out in panic and throw the boy off. The Venom tank and the tube had a few cracks in them and were starting to leak a bit as Bane was starting to breath heavily.

Bane then rushed at the three heroes and Yori dodge rolled out of his way and jumped back into his storage tank and continued attack it and the Venom tube some more causing Bane to panic as he began to reach back for Yori the big man grabs him and tosses him off again. " You Do not know who you dealing with, boy." Bane warned as he did another elbow drop but this time the group moved and the attack wasn't as effective as before due to his Venom starting to become depleted.

"Alright, he's almost finished." Yori said. " All I need is one more hit on that tube and he's done for."

He looks at Patrick and said. " Hey Patrick you think you could give me a hand?"

"Sure...uh..with what?" The starfish asked.

"Get your Shield up!" Yori instructed.

Patrick held out his Rock Shield as Yori asked and then the Keyblader wielder jumped up on it and used the shield to launch himself at Bane then at the right moment Yori held out his Keyblade and sliced his Venom tube off making him scream in agony.

(Music Ends)

"AAAAGGH!" Bane exclaimed as he began to shrink while his venom was being drained and it looked as if Bane was beginning to look like a deflating balloon as he screamed in pain as he shrank in size and weakened in a big puddle of venom until he was at loss of his energy causing him to pass out from the drainage.

"Not so big and bad now are you?" Yori said to the defeated and now weakened Bane.

Then Yori, Squidward, and Patrick walked over to speak to Batman, who was really in a lot of pain and feeling as if he had failed.

"Are you...ok?" Yori asked.

" If only I was here to stop Bane..." Batman brooded. " none of this would have happened."

" That wasn't your fault." Batgirl said. " The Joker was the one who sent Bane down here and you were exhausted, I mean even Batman needs a break every once in a while."

Batman had no response still standing there with his gloom and doom expression on his face, Yori walked over and said. " She's right, you should take the night off and maybe have Robin take the wheel for tonight."

"Besides," Patrick added. "It doesn't look like there will be any games any time soon." He looked back at the the ruins of the arena, which that statement really didn't help the dark knight feel any better,Squidward elbowed Patrick in the gut for the comment.

"Don't worry about us," Robin said. " We'll make sure he gets some rest while I take care of Gotham City for tonight. And I really owe you guys big time." Robin told the trio giving Yori a fist bump.

" Don't worry," Yori said. " Just let us know if The Joker or The Heartless need some more straightening out." Yori made a few practice swings with his Keyblade.

The trio get ready to leave then Yori remembers something. "Oh. I almost forgot." Yori said as he handed the device back to Batman." Here you go. Now we best get going, but don't worry we'll be back." Yori promised.

Elsewhere, in the dark tower of Hallow Bastion The Shredder stands looking out a large window with an intense glare. " Where are the other's?" He asked Gargamel coldly.

Gargamel shrugs and says. " How should I know? Maybe they had other matters to work on?" The wizard then added. " That's just me going out on a limb of course."

Shredder threw a shrieked at Gargamel and Azreal which they both dodged while Azreal let out a screech. "Other Matters!" Shredder thundered then whips around dramatically to face and address the wizard.

" And what could possibly more important than my return?" The villainous samurai hissed.

" Well...uh..you see.." Gargamel stuttered. " There is this Organization 13 you keep getting in the way so..." Shredder held his hand up to silence him. " Let those fools have their so called fun!" His boss snapped which made the wizard and cat jump back startled.

"And then there's that annoying little pest with they Keyblade," Gargamel snarled. " He's been a real thorn in my side as well."

" Yeah." Azreal said in agreement.

" Oh is he now?" Shredder was now intrigued at the mention of the young Keyblade Wielder that defeated him. " Go on tell me more of what's happened in my absence." The Shredder said in an icy cold voice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Frozen Tundra

Statler and Waldorf open up the Gummie Ship doors to Yori, Squidward, and Patrick to let them in. " Oh back so soon?" Statler said.

Waldorf jumped in and said. "Well I guess we better get on with the Gummie Ship sequence again." He said, breaking the forth wall.

The trio end up back in the Lanes in Between until they reach a new world. It looked like an Arctic frozen ice world but had a few cracks in it as if something was jammed in the middle of it there were also some dead trees sting out. " There's our next stop Frozen Tundra." Yori said.

"Well, hope we brought our winter coats." Squidward whined as they pulled the ship in to land.

( a icy breeze blows as it pulled in a nut making it hit the screen and crack revealing " Frozen Tundra" in ice and nutshells.)

A Sabertooth squirrel named Scrat is seen trying to find a good place to store his nut, he sniffs at the frozen ground and taps on it then jams his nut in the icy mountain making it crack, Scrat tries to seal the holes in to prevent a disaster but was unsuccessful as the icy mountain split in half making him fall down " Ahhhhhh!" Then lands on the path with other prehistoric creatures were migrating and was stepped on by a strange creature with a droopy nose and looked like a camel.

( World Theme: Prehistoric Frost)

(Battle Theme: Frostbite)

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick found themselves in a sea of prehistoric creatures migrating, the trio had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Hey!?" They heard a sloth call out. " Mom?! Dad?! Granny?!" He called searching for his family in a nearly dying oak tree. " Causin Benny?! Anybody?!"

The trio came over see what this creature was going on about, though the group didn't seem to notice their changes they were now changed into prehistoric creatures.

Yori was an Arctic Shrew, Squidward was a Megalania which is some sort of big lizard crocodile creature, and Patrick was a primal turtle. " Excuse me?" Yori said to the sloth, who turned around to see who spoke to him then he fell right out of the trio and landed on the trio. "Sorry about that fellas," the sloth said with a lisp dusting himself off.

" What are you doing?" Yori asked him. " and why is everyone in a such a rush?"

" Wait? You don't know?" A confused sloth said. " Oh well, let me explain because of the ice age going on we all have to migrate with our own species, it's just part of our animal instincts to survive."

" But where is yours?" Patrick asked. "Did they leave you behind?"

"Oh,no-no my family would...never..just leave without me." The sloth sighed sadly. "Isn't there somebody who cares for Sid the Sloth?" He called out.

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you three?" Sid asked the trio.

"Uh...I don't know..." Yori said then saw Sid was nearly begging. " Well I don't see why not."

"Oh thank you!" Sid said gratefully. " You won't regret it, I am Sid."

"Yori,"

"Squidward."

"And I'm Patrick!"

"Nice to meet...ugh...yuck." Sid looks down and sees that he has stepped in some droppings then attempts to scrape it off.

They move all the way to where two rhinos were getting ready to eat.

" I can't believe it." One of the rhinos said in delight. " Fresh wild greens. Frank, where did you ever..."

"Go ahead, dig in." Frank said

"And a dandelion I thought the frost wiped them all out..." Carl said.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick were waving trying to stop Sid from backing into their meal and provoking the rhinos.

"All but one." Frank said happily. "It makes me so..."

The rhino stopped when Sid stepped right into their salad and scraped his dirty feet on it, making Yori smack his forehead.

"Carl..."

"Easy Frank."

The trio jumped in and Yori said. "He-ha..easy guys we don't mean any trouble."

" You know Yori Rhodes rhinos have very tiny brains." Sid said.

"Sid. Shut up." Squidward said.

Sid then turned his attention to the last dandelion. "Oh...a dandelion...this must be the last one of the season." The sloth then ate the dandelion. "Sid! No!" Yori called out.

"Carl."

"Easy. Frank"

"They ruined our salad." Frank said obviously ticked off as well as Carl was.

"Hold on guys," Yori said. " this is obviously a misunderstanding and we don't mean any trouble so we're just gonna..."

The Two Rhinos were still not pleased and then they looked at each other. "Now?"

"Now."

Carl and Frank moved in closer causing Yori to summon his Keyblade.

"Just pretend that I'm not here!" Sid screamed as he hid behind a passing by woolly mammoth.

"Aw..I wanted to hit them at full speed." Carl said.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick stood in between the rhinos and Sid with the mammoth.

" Please! Don't let them impale me!" Sid begged the mammoth as well as the trio. "I wanna live!"

The large mammoth pulled the sloth off of him with his trunk. "Get Off me. You're making a scene."

" We'll just take our furry poiata and go." Frank said to the mammoth as well as the trio.

"Look if it's not us today, it'll be someone else tomorrow." Patrick said trying to reason with the mammoth to help them.

"Well, I'd rather it not be today. Okay?" The mammoth retorted.

" Don't worry we'll break your neck and you won't feel a think." Carl said in a threatening manner. Yori couldn't believe the length these rhinos will go. " I thought rhinos were vegetarians?" Yori asked.

"That's an excellent point." Sid jumped in. "Shut up." The mammoth snapped.

"Who says we're gonna eat him after kill him?" Carl asked.

"I don't like animals that kill for pleasure." The mammoth told the rhinos.

"Save it for a mammal who cares," Frank said with a grunt.

"I'm a mammal who cares." Sid blared out once again.

"Shut up you're the one who got us into this situation," Yori said. He felt a little bad for snapping at the sloth but he still was the reason everyone was in the they were in at the moment with these angry rhinos.

"Ok," the mammoth said. " if either of you two can make it across that sink hole in front of ya, the sloth is all yours."

Sid chimed in and interrupted in a cocky tone. "Yeah, that's right you losers, take one step and you're dead!" The sloth then threw a rock in front of the two rhinos.

"Um...you were bluffing weren't you?" Yori asked the mammoth a little nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, that was a bluff." The mammoth admitted.

Frank and Carl looked at each other with a sly grin then nodded at each other in agreement.

"Get 'em!" The rhinos shouted in unison.

( Boss Battle: Protect Sid from Carl and Frank!)

( Boss theme: Rowdy Rumble)

Frank and Carl pat their feet on the ground to charge straight towards Sid, but the woolly mammoth stepped in and blocked them with his tusks then pushes them back.

( Manny has just joined your party.)

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick join him as they rush in, Yori hits Frank with his Keyblade, knocking him away from Sid "OW!" Frank exclaimed.

" That's it I'm going to ram you!" Frank called out as he and Carl head straight for Yori but both were knocked away by Manny's tusks. "I don't like animals that kill for pleasure." He said.

Patrick and Carl then rammed into each other making both of them dizzy. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Carl said in a daze.

"You said it." Patrick agreed.

Yori used Manny's tusks to slingshot himself at Carl and hits the rhino with a mean swing.

*Grunt*

"I'm gonna ram 'em!" Frank exclaimed as he charged at Sid, who squealed like a little girl until Yori knocked Frank away with the Keyblade. "I don't think so!"

Carl then pounded his feet on the ground once again signaling for himself to charge. " Here I come!" He yelled rumbling straight towards Yori but was knocked aside by Manny. *grunt*

Frank then charged straight towards Patrick but Yori stepped in and hit Frank with his Keyblade taking Frank out of the mix.

"Aw...come on."

Carl taps his foot on the ground again signaling his charge attack. " Rhino coming through!" This time Carl nearly trampled Yori and almost got to Sid until Squidward blocked him. " Here I come!" Carl shouted as he charged straight towards Sid again but Yori jumped in between the two hit Carl at an arch with his Keyblade defeating Carl.

" But...the sloth started it..."

(Music Ends)

Carl was sent flying as he hits the ground, he looks up to see a " a...Dandelion?" Only to have Frank tumble towards and land on him and the flower. But as the ground shook on impact Yori, Squidward, Patrick, Sid and Manny fell down a cliff, thankfully they landed safely thanks to Manny's softy fur to break their fall.

"You have beautiful eyes." Sid said.

"Get off of me." The mammoth said to the four hitchhikers.

"Oh sorry mister mammoth," Yori apologized as the four got off and Manny pulled Sid off of his face.

"Names Manfred ." The woolly mammoth introduced.

"Manfred? Yuck." Sid gagged at the sound of such a horrible name.

Yori thought This guy was just as moody as Squidward.

" Say us four make a great team," Sid blabbed. " maybe we can all ride south together?"

"Yeah how bout you guys hop on my back and relax the whole way?" Manny said sarcastically.

"Really?" Yori asked.

"No."

"Wait?" Sid questioned. " aren't you going south? You know, changing of the season, migration instincts, ringing any bells?" Then paused and sighed. " I guess not-bye." Squidward said as the four turned to leave.

As they did some primal caveman looking Heartless appeared carrying spears and surrounded the group. "Hey? What's going on?" Manny questioned as he had never seen these weird creatures before.

" I don't know but all I know is..." Sid cradled into a ball and yelped. "I'm too young to die!"

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick stepped in ready to fight as Yori summoned his Keyblade.

Manny stepped up alongside the trio to fight with them. Yori looked at Manny curiously. " Ok I'll help out one more time," He said getting ready to help battle the Heartless. " What are these things anyways?" Manny asked.

"Their called Heartless," Yori answered. " and let's just their bad news."

Yori saw a an orange Sabertooth tiger with a familiar chipped ear leading them. He gives a slight cat like chuckle before sending The Prehistoric Heartless after the heroes.

" It's Azreal," Patrick said.

"Who?" Sid questioned

" A real trouble maker," Yori said. "Than if Azreal is here than Gargamel can't be too far behind."

Those two never learn when to quit, Yori thought they'd learn after the butt whooping those two knuckle heads got back at Gotham City.

( Objective: Defeat Sabertooth Azreal and Heartless!)

( Battle Theme: Squirming Evil)

Sabertooth Azreal hissed at the heroes then lunged for Yori and his party. Manny grabbed Azreal with his long trunk and threw him into Yori's Keyblade who nailed the feline like a baseball bat.

The Prehistoric Heartless lowered their spears and ran for Yori but Patrick, now being in his prehistoric turtle form spun around on the ground and rolled over three of them destroying them.

Yori charged at a large body Gigantopithecus Hearless ( Gorilla Heartless for short) who simply belly butted the boy back only for Manny to step in and actually was big enough to trample the Large Body. Thank God Manny was on their team. "Hey, Back off!"

Yori was actually quit impressed that Manny was that big that he could just trample a Large Body like that.

Azreal came back in the fight. " ." He taunted as he sprang in for an attack but was hit with Yori's Keyblade then was lit up with a five hit combo before finishing him off.

"Meow!"

(Music Ends)

With all of The Heartless destroyed Azreal scampered off presumably back to Gargamel.

" Thanks a lot." Sid said dusting himself off. " I guess we'd better get going now." He turned to head back but saw Carl and Frank from before.

"There you are you little weasel!" Carl yelled.

"Just wait till we get down there!"

Frank followed up.

Sid gulped then turned Around and said. "Ya know, the whole south thing is overrated, the heat, the crowds." The sloth scoffed and said. " Who needs it?"

" Isn't this great?" Sid asked as he followed Manny and Yori and Co." Five bachelors knocking it about in the wild..."

Manny cut him off "no, you jus want a bodyguard so you don't become someone else's side dish."

He turns to Yori, Squidward, and Patrick and said. "And you three are just guilty by association."

"Hey?!" Squidward pipped up.

"You know you are a very shrewd mammal."

" I don't think Manfred is a good name for you," Sid suggested. "How bout Manny instead."

Manny groaned beginning to get annoyed. " Stop Following me."

"Welcome to my world." Squidward muttered as he completely knows how Manny feels having an annoying pain in the neck bugging him twenty four seven.

"So you've got issues," Sid was still talking then turned to Yori and said. "Though I haven't quite figured you three out yet. You guys won't even know I'm here."

Man this guy just won't shut up, Yori thought. "I'll just zip the lip."

"Good how bout starting now," Yori said. Starting to get just as annoyed as Manny and Squidward.

Meanwhile,

A pack of Sabertooth tigers are seen stalking a young human baby. There was Diago, two other sabers and their leader Soto.

"Look at the cute little baby, Diago." Soto said as darkness appeared around him. "Isn't it nice that he is joining us for breakfast? Of course it wouldn't be breakfast without him." Soto said in a dark tone.

"Especially since daddy wiped out half of our pack." Says Diago. " Then uses their fur to keep warm."

Soto gives a slight yet bitter grin as darkness seeped from him.

"An eye for an eye, don't you think?"

"Let's show him what happens when he messes with sabers." Diago said.

" We attack at dawn," Soto instructed. " I shall get my new troops on the ground. Oh and Diago," Soto stopped Diago before leaving to get the baby. " bring that baby alive, I want my revenge to be fresh so I can enjoy it. Got that?"

Diago nodded and slicked off to get the baby.

The last image we see is a grin stretch across Soto's sharp toothed furry face as darkness swarmed the Sabertooth. At last revenge will be his.

ought it would be more fun to see the trio get turned into Prehistoric Ice Age era animals that and this is one of my favorite movies and the characters are like able enough that it would have a Kingdom Hearts feel. Oh and with Manny being the party member what do you think about his move set and abilities? See you next time)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: More Frozen Tundra

"Phew, I'm wiped out." Sid said flipping down for the night.

Yori yawned and stretched his arms, feeling tired as well.

Manny goes into a cave and nearly takes up the whole thing unfortunately for Yori and the rest it started raining

"Hey, Manny?" Sid asked. "Mind if we squeezers in there with you?"

He wasn't budging. " Can you scootch over just a little bit?" Patrick asked as the rain was starting to come down harder. Then started poring with lightning. " Oh come on! Nobody falls a sleep that fast!" Yori shouted over the rain as all four were getting drenched. "Manny!" The group finally just went to sleep. Yori just focused thinking about Terran and Luna to take his mind off of the rain.

Meanwhile, Diego goes to retrieve the baby boy but ends up losing him over the falls. Soto is seen with Sabertooth Azreal and Gargamel in a buzzard form conversing. " Are you sure your employer will follow up on our agreement?" Soto asked

Gargamel nodded his head. "Of course, You scratch my back I scratch yours...er..or something like that?" Then continued. "Alright here you go." The buzzard Gargamel said making some Sabertooth tiger Heartless appear at Soto's side. " I give you power over The Heartless...oh...and If you just so happen to come across some brat with a weapon shaped like a key and two of his freakish looking friends...well..." A sinister grin stretched across his beak. " I assume you know the rest."

Diego arrived but did not have the baby just as Gargamel and Azreal left so Soto could speak with his comrade alone.

"Where's that baby, Diego?" a frustrated Soto demanded

"I lost it over the falls."

"You Lost it!?" Soto growled angrily and said. " I want that baby, Diego."

"I'll get it." Diego assured him.

"You'd better," Soto said darkly. "Unless you want to serve as its replacement." The pack leader let out a low growl as darkness appeared around him. " We'll go at half peak. Meet us there and it better be alive." Soto threatened as he moved out and Diego went his separate way.

Later that morning the five continue until they see the crying baby boy surrounded by three Sabertooth Heartless.

Alright now The Heartless are going after babies now they've just crossed the line to an all new low. "Let's go." Yori's said. " I may have seen the Heartless doing tons of terrible things, but this time they're pushing it too far!" He summoned his Keyblade and ran towards the Heartless while the rest of the gang followed.

Manny and Sid stepped in alongside the trio. " We're right with ya, Yori." Sid said bravely.

( Objective: protect the baby from The Heartless!)

( Battle Theme: FrostBite)

The Sabertooth Heartless lunged for the baby but was stopped by Yori after knocking the creature back with the Keyblade then Was sent to Manny, who trampled it. " Outta my way."

Two of The Sabertooth Heartless ran towards the baby with their mouths wide open but was struck with both Squidward's clarinet and the other was grabbed by Manny's trunk " Find someone else to annoy." Manny whiplashed it to Yori who finished The Sabertooth Heartless off with his Keyblade.

Sid helped to ( even though he wasn't a party member) by waking one of them with a stick. " Back! Back you beast."

Then went to strike a Gorilla Heartless with it but it broke on impact Sid looked at The Large Body and laughed nervously.

That's when Yori stepped in and lit The Large body Gorilla Heartless up with some serious strikes with his Keyblade until sending him to Manny who squashed him to death.

(Music ends)

Sid walked over to check on Roshan (the baby) it see if he was ok.

" Guys? Look Guys? He's ok!" A relieved Sid said

The woman, which Yori assumed was the babies mother who they had seen before was gone.

Manny turned to walk away. "Manny? Aren't you forgetting something?" Yori asked.

"No."

" but you just saved him." Patrick said.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to get rid of the last thing I saved."

"Come on, Manny you can't just leave him here." Sid said. "Look there's smoke. That his herd up the hill." He pointed up where the smoke was.

"He's right," Squidward agreed. "We should return him."

"Let's get things straight there is no "we". There never was a "we" in fact without me there wouldn't be any of "you"."

"Really, it's just up the hill." Yori said trying to get through to the mammoth's thick skull.

"Listen very carefully." Manny said trying to get his point across. " I'm. Not. Going."

"Fine, be a jerk." Sid said." We'll take care of him."

"Oh that's good," Manny said sarcastically. " You can't even take care of your self, Sid and I haven't even figured out you three yet." He said pointing his trunk at Yori, Squidward, and Patrick. Yori couldn't believe such a jerk Manny was being.

"Now this I've gotta see."

Sid picked up Roshan and cradled him in his arms.

Soon, they were joined by Diego who approached the group. " That pink thing is mine." The tiger said.

"Actually he belongs to us." Sid told him.

Yori was starting to get some strange vibes off of Diego.

" There is no "us" Manny said.

"I see," Diego chuckled. " You couldn't have one of your own, so you decided to adopt."

Yori then said. " Sorry to enterupt your snack, but we best be on our way." Yori was trying desperately to stand his ground and not let this tiger get his claws on that baby. The party turned to leave but Diego leaped in front of them stopping them in their tracks.

"The baby, please." Diego said. " I was trying to return him to his herd."

"Nice try bucktooth." Sid scoffed not buying it.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Diego leaned up to Sid in a threatening manner.

"No."

"You were thinking it."

Sid leaned up to Yori and Manny and the whispered. " I don't trust this cat he reads minds."

Yori shook his head while Manny groaned.

"Names Diego, friend."

"Manfred and I'm not your friend." Manny said.

" Yori, Squidward and Patrick." Yori introduced.

"Listen guys, if you're looking for the humans you're waisting your time. They left." Diego informed them.

"Thanks for the tip." Squidward said. "Not get lost kitty."

After Diego left, the group continued on to the top of the hill when some Heartless appeared to attack.

( Objective: Defeat All Heartless!)

Yori dashed towards the Heartless and took out four with his Keyblade with a slash each then Manny trampled a couple then Yori finished the last one off.

( Music Ends)

"What? Where are all the humans?" Yori questioned as he sees the ruins of what was the human's camp site.

"Told you the were gone." Diego said appearing behind the group.

"Oh well look who it is." Yori said sarcastically.

"Don't you have some poor animal to disembowl?" Manny said.

" Look, my pack and I are a lot better at tracking than you guys," Diego explained." I just happen to know they the humans are headed to Glaciers Pass. Unless you know how to track you'll never reach them before the snow closes it off, which should be, like, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Yori questioned.

"That's right kid, so you can either give me the baby, or get lost in a blizzard." Diego said giving them an offer which sadly made since, but Yori had a filing they still shouldn't give Diego the baby. " Your choice." He said bluntly.

" Here's your little bundle of joy." Manny said. "And we're taking him to his herd."

"Aw...is big bad tiggy-wiggy gets left behind?" Sid teased.

"Sid. Tiggy-wiggy is leading the way." Yori said. Though hated to say it but they had no other choice.

" What?! Are you crazy?!" Sid said.

" The soon we get the baby to its herd," Manny explained. "The sooner I get rid of stinky drool face. And the baby to."

Diego walked over to Sid and said. " You won't always have jumbo and the pack of freaks around to protect you and when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back cause I'll be chewing on it." Diego threatened.

"Hey, Furball up here so I can keep an eye on you." Manny said.

The baby was beginning to cry until they went to find food which the came across some Dodos with three melons.

" I don't know what I've been told." The Dodos chanted.

"I don't know what I've been told."

"End of the world be mighty cold."

"End of the world be mighty cold." The Dodos chanted once more.

Yori though These guys were sounding ridiculous as they were clearly not all there.

"Prepare for the ice age!" The lead dodo announced.

"Protect the dodo way of life."

"Prepare for the ice!" The lead dodo repeated.

"The ice age?" Patrick questioned.

"Yeah, I've heard of these crackpots." Diego said.

"Intruders!" The dodos directed at the six.

"Look, we just want a melon." Yori asked. " You see the baby is hungry and..."

"No way." The dodos said in unison. " This is the stock pile to help reserve our way of life. The ice age will force us underground for billions of years."

"So you have three melons?" Manny puzzled finding this situation odd.

"Jeez these guys are nuts." Yori said to Squidward and Patrick.

"If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you." The lead dodo said.

"Doom on you, doom on you, doom on you." The dodos chanted in unison.

"Get away from me."

"Doom on you."

"You know what, we don't have time for this." Squidward said walking over and picking up one of the melons.

"Oh, no," the dodos piped up. " Retrieve the melon! Tae Kwan Dodos attack!" They shouted in unison.

( Boss Battle: Retrieve The Melon)

( Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)

Hint: (Dodos can only be stunned but not defeated)

One of the dodos flipped into the air and spun kicked Squidward tacking the melon from him but Yori struck the dodo with his Keyblade, the stunning him enough to catch the melon before it fell to the ground.

" Get The Melon!" The second dodo shouted as he slipped with a summersault drop kick on Yori knocking him flat on his face. "Why you little." Yori grumbled under his breath. The dodo caught the melon in mid air.

Patrick ran in and smashed into the dodo bird and took the melon. " I got it!"

A dodo kicked it away from Patrick then caught it with his beak.

Yori sprang up and smacked the bird with his Keyblade and stunned him for a while.

Yori took the melon and tried to take off with it until a dodo flip kicked him in the gut and took it from him. " The Melon!" The dodo declared.

Manny snatched the melon from the bird with his trunk and held it up high but the melon was kicked away.

But Squidward caught it and tied running it to the baby but was hit with a spinning heel kick, forcing Squidward to drop it only for Yori to pick it back up as he knocked a few dodos away with his Keyblade trying to hold on to it.

One of the melons was I led down a cliff the geyser along with a few of the dodos went to retrieve it but they fell right in "Well, there goes our last female." One of the dodos said.

"Got it, got it, got it." Three dodos said as they tried getting the second melons from the geyser but they fell in "Don't got it."

Sid grabbed "The last melon." Everyone said in unison.

"Get it!" Yori shouted. "Sid don't let go of that melon!" As he knocked out some dodos trying to get to it but was piled on top of by a flock of them " Get off me!" Yori growled.

He looks up to see Sid of all people holding it and the sloth ran for it but was then cornered.

(Music ends)

The dodos run at Sid but out of some strange change of events Sid started plowing through them smashing a couple in the face with the melon then took some shots at the dodos making his way to Roshan.

" Yeahhh!" Yori cheered.

The rest were in awe as well...until he threw the melon down and smashed it in the ground. "Sid!" Yori called out. " come on man."

"Now we have to find more food." Manny said.

"Maybe we won't have to." Yori said pointing to the baby as he was eating the smashed melon. "Ya know he's kinda cute."

Meanwhile, Soto had sent Gargamel and Azreal to send a message to Diego.

Gargamel griped. " Quite frankly, I think you've gone soft for the child."

Diego clawed at Gargamel only to fly out of the way. "What are you two doing here any ways?" The Sabertooth asked.

" Soto is getting tired of the delay." Gargamel explained. " He also said, and I quote " Come back with the baby or don't come back at all," so if I were you I'd get a move on."

"I have a message for Soto," Diego said. "Tell him I'm bringing the baby and tell him I'm bringing...a mammoth as well as three more side dishes to go along with 'em."

"A mammoth aye?" Gargamel questioned. " and three more to spare? I'll relay the message." Gargamel and Azreal then left.

"Hey lets ask him for directions." Yori said walking over to Scrat.

"I don't need directions." Diego said bluntly.

" Fine, I'll ask him." Sid said then turned to Scrat and asked. " have you seen any humans come by here?"

Scrat squeaked and grunted to try and tell them then pointed to Diego.

" oh I love this game. I love this game." Sid said excitedly. "Ok, ok three words?" Scrat shook his head no. "One word? Stomp. No-no stamp. Stamp?"

Scrat was beginning to get frustrated trying to get his point across.

"Let me try." Manny said. " Pack."

Scrat shoot his head yes sticking his thumb up.

"Good one, Manny." Sid said. " Pack of teeth and claws."

"Pack of wolves?" Asked Patrick. Scrat said Shook his head "No

"Pack of...pack of bears?" Sid guessed. No again.

"Pack of fleas?" Squidward guessed. No again.

"Pack of flies?" Yori guessed. No again.

"Pack of whiskers?" Sid said. Now Scrat was beginning to get frustrated trying to point out Diego.

" Back packing?" Yori guessed.

They tried guessing a few more times, mainly because none of them could understand a word Scrat was saying.

"Great news guys," Diego said. "I've found a shortcut."

"What do you mean shortcut?" Manny asked.

"I mean faster than the longer way around."

"I know what a shortcut means."

Diego led the group to an ice Callum

Then not being able to keep his secret anymore because of beginning to become friends with them he finally opened up and said. So he finally told them the truth

Manny then slammed Diego against the ice collum while Yori summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at him.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't take you out right now." Yori said.

"Because," Diego said. " I've changed and I'm going to help you guys."

"Oh that's rich." Squidward said.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me," Diego said." But you guys have kinda grown on me and I'm going to prove it."

Sid ran out with what looked like the baby and Gargamel and Soto sent Azreal and two Sabertooth Tigers after them Azreal tackles Sid only to find out...it was a decoy.

Soto corners Diego, Manny, Yori, Squidward, Patrick and Roshan with some Sabertooth Heartless.

"Give me the baby, Diego." Soto demanded. "And the mammoth and those three hitchhikers."

"No." Diego refused. "Their my friends and that baby is going back to his herd."

Soto then growled as darkness descended from with in him feeding off of his hatred of humans and his anger as well as his desire to kill.

"Then I guess I'll have to get through you first." Soto said with a growl baring his teeth. " Heartless! Attack!"

Gargamel commanded.

( Objective: Defeat the Sabertooth Heartless!)

(Cue: Frostbite)

The Sabertooth Heartless and The two tigers circled the gang.

Then Yori sprung at them and took out three of the Heartless as Manny stomped them and jabbed them with his tusks. Then he grabs one of Soto's Sabertooth Tigers and tosses him to Yori who defeats him with his Keyblade.

Then Patrick spun on the ground and took out a Tiger and a Heartless while Diego is seen fighting Soto in the background as they clawed at each other back and forth.

" Get them you fools!" Gargamel shouted. " You..." He was cut off as Manny knocked him against the wall with his trunk. "Is...that..all...you got.." The buzzard Gargamel slide down cartoon style.

The last Sabertooth Heartless went for the baby only to be taken out by Yori's Keyblade.

(Music ends)

Yori, Squidward, Patrick, Manny and Sid turn their attention to Diego and Soto. Then Soto goes for Manny but Diego knocks Soto aside.

"Leave the mammoth alone." Diego said.

" I guess you're not such a bad guy after all." Patrick said.

"Told ya so."

"Then, I guess I'll have to get through you first." Soto said with a menacing growl, Yori, Squidward, And Patrick run in alongside Diego. " Us to." Yori said summoning his Keyblade once more.

Then Soto started to be consumed with the darkness in his heart.

Gargamel chuckled and said. " Anger, hatred and vengeance has turned the leader of the Sabertooth pack into a Heartless...oh yes your frozen waist land will rise again...as the Frozen Tundra of The HEARTLESS!"

( Boss Battle: Defeat Soto!)

(Boss Theme: The Encounter)

" Give me that baby!" Soto shouted as he leaped into the air and tackled Yori clawing at him but Diego jumped in and tackled Soto back freeing Yori.

Soto then covered himself in darkness then opened his mouth and let out a big wind blowing purplish black roar blowing the party members back sending daubery at them as Yori was hit with a couple of icy Crystals. "Hey Yori!" Manny called out as he heals his Conrad.

"Thanks big guy." Yori said.

" no problem kid." Manny said as he smacked Soto back with his trunk.

Yori then attacked Soto with his Keyblade hitting a series of shots on him. * Growl*

Then hits him back down. " I'll sink my teeth into you." He threatened.

Soto then stood on his hind legs with a roar then struck the ground with his front paws making the icy ground clatter making the party fall over.

" Manny!" Yori called out reviving the fallen who had been taken out on impact from Soto's attack mammoth.

" much better, thanks." Manny said

" Patrick!" Yori called out bringing back Patrick as well.

"Thanks buddy."

" I'm going to get that baby one way or another!" Soto said as he leaped up onto the high ground then jumped from place to place until he found the right spot then pounced onto the icy ground making it crack and darkness came blasting out of the cracks on the ground after Soto hit the ground.

Though Yori and his party members managed to get to a safe spot out of the range of the attack.

" I guess I'll have to eat you first!" Soto shouted as he did his mega-roar attack again nearly sending Yori off the edge of the cliff until he caught himself with one hand and threw himself back up.

Yori turned to Manny and said. " Manny,"

" Yes, kid?" Manny questioned.

" I'm going to try something but it's going to take both of us."

" Ok...I guess?"

Limit Attack

Yori looked at Manny and both nodded. Yori jumps on Manny's back then slides down on his trunk.

Manny then grabs Yori with his trunk wrapping his trunk around him. "Now what?" Manny asked.

" throw me!" Yori said.

"What?!"

" And throw me and make sure I go at him fast enough for this to work." Yori instructed.

"Okay." Manny said.

Then, Manny pulled back his truck far back then gave Yori a big powerful toss that was strong enough that Yori was going full speed ahead. Yori raised his Keyblade pointing it straight at Soto then finally at a full maximum speed nailed Soto at the end of the top of his Keyblade defeating him.

" I'll...claw your eyes out for this..." Soto declared weakly.

(Music ends)

( Just learned Limit Attack: Trunk Toss: Manny)

Soto then picked himself back up weakly then leaped straight towards Manny, but Diego jumped In front of him as the two tigers clawed each other and both fell to the ground. " Diego!" Yori cried. Roshan was beginning to cry to.

Manny then looked at both Sabers then swung his tusks at Soto sending him into the icy column and just as Soto looks the icicles shook and fell right down on him, killing him which caused Yori to flinch away from the sight.

Gargamel and Azreal approach but Manny turns to them and let's a threatening growling sound. Gargamel laughs nervously and the duo cower away and retreat knowing that this wouldn't be a fight they would win with the missive mammoth.

Afterwards, Roshan crawls over to Diego in tears. "Come on," Manny said." Let's go he would have wanted us to finish this."

Yori still couldn't believe Diego sacrificed himself for Manny, he guessed that maybe there was hope for anyone despite what they may have done, maybe there is hope for Terran, if they could ever find him.

The group made their way to the human's camp to find Roshan's father who approached them.

When Sid says goodbye to the baby, Yori nearly got teary eyed.

"Don't forget us ok?" Sid said

" We won't forget about you."

Then the trio went to say goodbye to the kid. " You take care ok." Yori said. " and if you keep us in your heart, you'll never forget us."

The baby was then returned back to his family and the father gave his son's rescuers a nod of gratitude before embracing his child's return.

"Goodbye." Sid called out to him as the child waved goodbye to his animal friends. "Goodbye. Goodbye."

"Sid." Manny said. "Come on let's head south." Yori smiled at the mammoth as he was beginning to become a lot nicer.

"Bye." Sid waved at the child one last time.

"Save your breath, Sid." A familiar voice said they turned around to see Diego alive and well. " You know humans can't talk."

"Um...actually..." Yori tried to correct him but Squidward stopped him.

"Diego? Your ok." Sid said happily.

"Nine lives baby." Diego said in an arrogant tone.

Then Scrat came out with his nut trying one more time to store his nut but then it began to float into the air, " Wa...!" Scrat squealed then he desperately attempted to catch it.

Then the nut began to flash and changed into the Keyhole, Yori's Keyblade appeared in his hand as everyone around him had disappeared some how leaving only him and the Keyhole as he stood in a crown shaped symbol he pointed his key sending a stream of light into it and a locking sound could be heard. The Keyhole was sealed.

Everything restored to normal and Scrat stood there starring at where his nut once was then let out a scream of aggravation.

" So we're gonna heads south," Manny said. " You're welcome to come with us if you like."

" Thanks for the offer but we've got to get going." Yori told Manny.

"Ok, suit yourself. But be sure to come back soon at least."

" We will don't worry." Patrick said. And once again the trio was of to the next world on the Gummie Ship and back into their human forms.

( I hope you liked this world and this chapter and see you next time.)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Shredder's Return

( World Theme: SpongeBob Squarepants remix)

( Battle Theme: Bubble Busting)

The trio arrive at the home world of Squidward and Patrick as well as King SpongeBob, Bikini Bottom.

Squidward and Patrick gave Yori an air astronaut suit with a glass air bubble so he could breath.

"Thanks guys."

Meanwhile, in the Bikini Bottom Library Queen Sandy was looking for her telescope. "Now where did that crazy sponge put my telescope?" She puzzled rummaging through everything.

"Queen Sandy!" Statler and Waldorf shouted running towards her in panic mode.

" Somethings really bad is happening." Statler informed her.

"Well," The Queen said. " What is it?"

"Somethings happened to the cornerstone." Waldorf explained. " There's electronic bolts everywhere."

"Well why didn't ya say so let's go check it out and see what's the matter."

They make their way down to the cornerstone of light.

Then they heard the deep low creepy laugh of The Shredder.

" Man I wish SpongeBob was here right now, he'd know what ta do. if ya can hear me the castle needs ya fast."

The trio look around the kingdom " So this is where you live. Well I bet it's nice to finally be home, huh?" Yori said quite impressed that his friends live at a castle though he wondered if the king was here.

"Ya know," Patrick said scratching his chin. "Something just doesn't seem right around here..."

"For once Patrick, I agree with you." Squidward said feeling the seem way Patrick was.

"Hey! Fellas over here!" Statler called out.

"The Queen requests your presence!" Waldorf added.

"Wait?" Yori questioned. "What do you mean what's going on here?"

Now Yori was beginning to have a bad feeling something terrible was about to happen.

" The Castle is in a tight pickle!" Statler said. " So move along we ain't getting any younger."

" Of course that was a long time ago." Waldorf joked as the two seemed as they were older than dirt.

The trio came down to the cornerstone to speak to the Queen, fighting off Heartless on the way of course.

What exactly was going on? Why was the castle in danger, there was only one way to find out.

" Your Highness!" Squidward called out as he approached Queen Sandy.

"Oh thank good ol' Texas y'all are here." Sandy said.

"What's going on" Patrick asked. "Your royal highness? Did you Happen to summon us?"

" Yes" she said.

"Where's the king...ow!" Yori exclaimed in pain as Squidward pinched his ear as if an angry mother would. "Ow! Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Excuse this moron." Squidward said.

"Hey?!"

"This is our friend, Yori."

"Well bust my buttons! So you're the one those letters are talk in' about," Queen Sandy said in excitement. " He said you were braver than a bull on a Wednesday."

Yori didn't get it but ok.

" This mess must be the work of someone pure evil." The Queen said.

As if on cure a pellet came out of nowhere and exploded into black smoke and when it cleared up an all too familiar enemy appeared.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick's eyes widened in disbelief. " Shredder!" Squidward cried.

" No way." Yori said in disbelief how could he have possibly survive their last battle? The there was no possible way but yet there he was alive and kicking.

Shredder chuckled darkly. " Miss me? Long time no see Yori. Haven't seen you since...you killed me." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the boy which made him very uncomfortable "then allow me to do it again you tin can!" Yori said as charged at The Shredder with his Keyblade but only passed right through him. As the Keyblade felt like it had just sliced through water.

"Do not worry," Shredder said darkly. "We shall meet yet again in battle but at another time. The next time I won't make the same mistake twice." He said in a threatening tone.

"Alright Shredder," Sandy said. " let's cut the chit chat and start explaining what you're doing here."

" Now let's not spoil the surprise," Shredder said tauntingly. " Not yet any ways." The Shredder then threw another smoke palette down and disappeared into smoke.

" I really hate that guy." Yori said.

"Ya better best goin' to y'alls next adventure he's probably headed there." Sandy said.

"Right on it." Yori said Squidward looked at him scoldingly. " I mean yes your highness." He said with a bow.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Alabasta

Yori and his friends flew though the lanes between on their Gummie Ship, blasting through heartless and nobodies on the way until they reached their next destination.

"Alabasta" it had a big body of water with sails of a pirate ship with a straw hat on top of the world as well as the jolly Rodger pirate flag enlarged in the middle of it.

" Ala...ugh...Alana..." Patrick tried to pronounce the name.

"Alabasta!" Squidward yelled out in frustration.

"Oh yeah, that."

The trio decided to disembark in this new world.

( World Theme: Straw Hat Pirates)

(Battle theme: One Piece)

( a couple of slashes of two swords as a skull and crossbones with the title "Alabasta" was carved out on the jolly Rodger flag.)

Yori, Squidward and Patrick were now on some sort of dock a big dark complected bearded pirate with a round shaped body standing with him was The Shredder himself they are seen in a big body of dirt.

" So you must be the infamous Marshal D. Teach or do you prefer Blackbeard?" Shredder said.

"Zehahahaha! You may call me Blackbeard." The pirate said introducing himself. " So ye sayin' that you are going to help me get the Treasure, eh?" Blackbeard questioned. "But what do you want in return?"

Shredder narrowed his eyes and said. " No catch, just a helping hand, I can feel the darkness within you Teach which will allow you to control The Heartless but you must do one favor for me..."

"Ah Ha!" Blackbeard interrupted. "I knew there was a catch alright what is it?"

The Shredder grabbed Blackbeard by the throat and said. "Don't ever interrupt me again, now listen carefully three so called heroes will come here as we speak and when they do eliminate them then find the Keyhole." The intimidating Shredder threw Blackbeard to the ground

"Aye, we have a deal." Blackbeard said taking his deep breath almost panting. " I'll send my best men to do the job...jeez mate you've got a killer grip...phew." The two villains turn to see Yori, Squidward, and Patrick standing there.

"I assume these three are the ones ye were talk in' about," Blackbeard said to Shredder.

" Indeed they are." Shredder said with an intense glare at the trio.

"That's Yori, Squidward, and Patrick to you buddy." Yori said getting the impression that this guy was The Shredder's newest ally.

"Oooh so scared Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard mocked with what Yori had to admit was a pretty cool evil laugh, definitely the most unique.

" Anyways," Teach said. " allow me to welcome you in the best way in know how." Blackbeard gave a chilling sinister grin which exposed his missing and gold teeth. " Aye boys! Get in here!"

On Blackbeard's command his pirate crew came out then he summoned some Pirate Heartless with curved swords. " It's time to teach these boys what happens when someone messes with Marshal D. Teach! Zehahahaha!" He laughed as darkness swirled all over him.

Then a young man with a straw hat jumped in and punched Blackbeard knocking him back as he stood alongside Yori, Squidward, and Patrick.

" You guys looked like you could use a hand." The straw hat boy said.

"Zehahahaha! If it isn't the rubber man himself." Teach taunted. " Get them!"

( Objective: Defeat All Pirates and Heartless!)

(Battle Music: One Piece)

( Luffy D. Monkey has joined your party)

One of Blackbeard's pirates ran at Yori but was hit with his Keyblade then was hit with a series of hits then Luffy stretches his arm out and punches five Heartless in a row.

Yori finished off the pirate he was fighting then another ran up but was hit with an incoming Rock shield from Patrick taking him out.

Luffy stretched out and kicked a big bulky pirate sending him right into Yori's Keyblade.

A Pirate Heartless swung his sword at Yori but thankfully he blocked it then pushed the Heartless back as Squidward took him out with Thunder.

(Music Ends)

" What?! You will regret messing with Marshall D. Teach!" Blackbeard called out as he escaped on his pirate ship.

"Hey, thanks for the help." Yori said to the pirate with the straw hat. " I'm Yori and these are my friends Squidward and Patrick."

The straw hatted kid smiled at them and said. " No problem. Names Luffy, Luffy D. Monkey. It take it you guys aren't from around here."

Yori scratched his head. "What gave you that idea?"

"You guys dress funny." Luffy said with a light hearted laugh.

" What's with the straw hat then?" Squidward pointed out grudgingly.

"Oh this?" Luffy said taking his hat off and pointed at it. " I just happen to be a straw hat pirate A pirate named Red-Haired Shanks gave it to me before he died at the hands of Blackbeard, who you just met...but who was that other guy in all that armor?" Luffy asked as if he knew that the guy in the armor seemed like bad news.

" That was The Shredder." Yori answered. " He's an evil samurai who doesn't exactly think too highly of us. He controls these things called Heartless."

"So an enemy of yours huh?" Luffy questioned. " If he's an ally of Teach than he's an enemy of mine." He stated. "Say you guys wanna come meet my crew? They're Straw Hat Pirates also."

" Sure." Yori said in awe. " I think it's kinda cool we get to meet actual pirates." Luffy smiled at that compliment.

"Then come on." Luff told them as he led them to his ship The Thousand Sunny where they are met by a tall man with green hair and swords sheathed at his side and a young girl with red hair and with them was a little reindeer with a helmet " Yori, Squidward, Patrick this my crew Zoro, Nami, and this is the Doctor of the crew Tony Tony Chopper."

"Nice to meet you guys." Yori said to the pirates.

"So where did you find these guys? Zoro asked.

" I found them fighting Blackbeard and his crew with these weird Creepy looking things." Luffy explained. " I thought I'd show them around maybe they can help us find that treasure I heard that Shredder guy was talking about."

"So what do you say?" Chopper asked. " Will you help us?"

" Sure, no problem." Yori agreed.

"Besides Luffy." Patrick added. " We owe ya one for helping us out back there."

That and Yori was thinking that if Shredder is helping Blackbeard find it then they have to help or they will find the Keyhole and this world will be gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Pirates and other Enemies

The trio and the Straw hat pirates set sail to find the villains and their treasure before they did.

Once on the ship they see a puff of smoke and a hooded figure appeared. The man removed his hood revealing a red skinned demonic being.

"It's The Organization!" Yori cried out.

"Oh yeeeees!" The nobody said in an eerie high pitched echoing voice. " You may call me HIXM." He greeted while taunted Yori at the same time. "But don't you worry child. Hee Hee. I won't fight you just yet, just to give you a little greeting." HIXM said cryptically as he raised his fist in the air and summoned a Crossbones Nobody simply called " The Captain"

He resembled a skeletal pirate captain with one glowing red eye and the other eye had and eye patch, The Captain had four arms with a curved sword in each hand. The creature was also levitating and floating.

" See you around Royix!" HIXM said with an ear piercing cackle as he disappeared into darkness.

"Wait? Who's Royix!?" The boy demanded but didn't get an answer as HIXM had disappeared.

Luffy's eyes widened at The Captain in shock. "Wha...what is this thing?" He said in a shaky voice.

The trio knew all too well what it was and he wasn't friendly.

"Long story." Squidward said in a blunt tone. "No time to explain. Just fight!"

Luffy leaned over to Yori's ear and asked. "Is he always like this?"

Patrick answered. "This is actually one of his good days."

( Boss Battle: Defeat The Captain Red Eye Nobody!)

( Boss Theme: Skulls and Crossbones)

Right off the bat Captain Red Eye spun around like a spinning top of doom to slice his enemies with his four blade, taking out a gods bit of health from Yori.

"Yori!" Luffy called out to heal the Keyblader.

" Thanks for the help."

" No problem."

Squidward plays a fire note on his Clarinet staff at Captain Red Eye dealing some damage.

Red Eye rushed at Squidward but Yori smacked the nobody away with his Keyblade. Then clashed blades with the creatures four arms

Yori and Luffy used their blades to cut off one of the Captain Red Eye's arms causing it to swing the one on the other side which Yori took out with his Keyblade.

This left only the two bottom ones remaining The Captain Red Eye flew up into the air then came rocketing down at the heroes but Squidward swung his weapon and took out another one of his arms.

Then Yori leaped up and took out the final arm then finished The Captain off at the head.

(Music ends)

The nobody crumbles into dust and blows away.

"Land full speed ahead!" Brook, one of the crew members called out.

But Yori couldn't help but think of one thing: "who is Royix?" He muttered to himself.

The ship stopped at the destination and just in time to be greeted by Blackbeard and Shredder.

"Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed. "Ye didn't think it would be that easy Straw Hat?" The pirate captain taunted.

Shredder was joined by his two lackeys Gargamel and Azreal.

" Let's leave this world." Shredder said. "My work is done here."

"Hey!" Blackbeard shouted. "This wasn't a part of our bargain!"

"Don't worry." Shredder said. " I have a big friend that will aid you." He pulled out a summon charm of his own. Wait? Shredder can do summons? Yori thought to himself.

The villain hoisted the Caen up into the air and called out. " Vexxus!"

As he shouted Vexxus's name she appeared at Blackbeard side.

"Need some help handsome?" Vexxus teased. "This will need a woman's touch."

Yori summoned his Keyblade while Shredder and his lackeys disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. "Come on! We beat this lady once!" Yori said. "Let's do it again." Yori noticed Vexxus was wearing a black hood...she was now a nobody and a part of Organization 13! Yori guessed Vexxus wouldn't have to add an X to her name?

Blackbeard fled on his ship just before summoning The Master of The Seas Heartless. "Zehahahahaha!"

( Boss Battle: Defeat Vexxus and The Master of The Seas!)

(Boss Theme: Dark Resurrection)

Vexxus stood on the top of the big Heartless as they flew around the area with Vexxus firing bolts at the party. The trio had thought they had destroyed this mad woman last time.

Yori and Luffy leaped up and slashed them both with their blades. "I have an idea." Yori said.

"We've gotta knock Vexxus off of that Heartless!"

"On it!" Luffy said.

Yori hopped on The Master of The Sea where Vexxus was and knocked her around while Luffy and Patrick attacked the big flying heartless.

Yori knocked the nobody Vexxus off of the creature making her hit the ground hard.

Vexxus the shape shifted into Royix to tease the boy as they clashed their Keyblades back and forth until Yori struck her turning her back into Vexxus...or somewhat Vexxus since she was a Nobody now.

" You'll pay for that, Royix!" She cried out.

"I'm not Royix!" Yori yelled. " You should know I fought you before!"

"I'm a nobody kid." Vexxus sassed." I don't remember anything."

Then she clawed at the young Keyblader until Patrick threw his shield at her knocking her backwards.

Yori then hurled his weapon at The Master of The Seas taking it out of commission for the rest of the fight.

Then called his Keyblade back to him and ran Vexxus through with it.

" Why you little..."

(Music ends)

A wounded Vexxus stumbled back while swaying a bit as she began to fade. "Curses...curses...nooooooo..."she whimpered as she faded away into darkness. Then The Master of The Seas Heartless began to spiral out of control until crashing into Blackbeard's ship.

"No!" Blackbeard cried." Not my ship...not my beautiful...beautiful Ship!" He was still floating in the water until he swam away. Vowing to get his revenge soon.

"Well," Luffy said." That was some adventure."

"Yeah..." Yori said still thinking about what HIXM and Vexxus were calling him.

Squidward and Patrick nudged him. "Oh...yeah well I guess we should get going." Yori said.

"Ok but be sure to come back soon, okay?" Luffy said starting to get a little worried about his new friend.

The trio got into their Gummie Ship and rode off to the next world. "Royix...?" Yori muttered to himself.

( I hope you liked this chapter, and the reason I made HIXM appear and added Vexxus into The Organization is because for HIXM I wanted to establish Organization 13 and for Vexxus, since I haven't done a Chain of Memories I wanted to show some more members so it will be thirteen members.)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Goondocks

(World theme: Goonies Adventures)

(Battle Theme: One Eyed Willie)

The trio go on to the next world called "The Goondocks" it had a skull with one eye on it and a treasure chest at the bottom.

The Gummie Ship landed in the world.

(Cut scene)

An interior jailhouse is seen as the guard comes through the cellblock with lunch trays. He guard approaches one of the cells. "Lunch time."

He walks into the cell to find Jake Fratelli hanging seemingly dead, the officer read the note.

"You schmuck, did you really think I was stupid enough to kill myself?"

The bewildered officer looked up to see Jake alive he opened his eyes ,cocked his head to the side, and grins before knocking the guard out.

Jake made it outside and met up with Mama Fratelli and his brother Francis Fratelli.

"Come on!" Mama Fratelli called out as her son entered the ORV via sun roof window.

Mama Fratelli stepped on the gas and booked it out of the Jail house lot.

Elsewhere,

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick come across a chubby kid with a Hawaiian shirt being surrounded by Heartless. " AH! I'm too young to die!" He cried.

The trio jump in as they summoned their weapons. "Woah! That is the coolest thing I have ever seen!" The chubby kid said in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah." Squidward told the boy. "Just stay out of the way kid."

The Heartless were dressed like black and white stripes like burglars. "W-what are they!?" Chunk screamed.

" No time to explain." Yori said getting ready to fight the Burglar Heartless.

( Objective: Defeat The Burglar Heartless!)

(Battle Theme: One-Eyed Willie)

One of the Burglar Heartless rushed at them with a night stick and swatted at them but Yori blocked it with his Keyblade then knocked him back sending the creature into Patrick's Rock Shield.

"Good one Pat!" Yori told his friend.

"Thanks Yori." The starfish answered back.

Squidward played his Magic Clarinet hitting another Heartless with a Thunder music note. "Take that Barnical heads!" Squidward insulted.

Yori hit a combo on a Burglar Large Body then smacked it down on its Heartless buddies finishing them off.

(Music ends)

"That...was AWSOME!" The chubby kid cried out in excitement he nearly stumbled over himself.

"Oh Hi! My name is Lawrence but most people call me Chunk!"

Yori shook his head who would give someone the nickname Chunk...well then again he could see why but the trio ran with it.

"Nice to meet you...uh Chunk." Yori said.

"Say did you happen to see that police chase with the ORV?! It had some weird dark cloud thing swirling around it." Chunk asked.

"No not really." Squidward said but this actually got the trio's attention.

"Did you saw "dark" cloud?" Yori asked Chunk.

"Yeah it was kinda weird but interesting at the same time." Chunk explained."say? Do ya wanna meet my friends? I can't wait to tell 'em about how cool ya are."

" Yeah sure." Patrick said.

"But keep your mouth shut!"Squidward snapped.

"We need to find the source of those things and what's drawing them here." Yori said.

Chunk lead the trio to a house with some gadgets connected to the gate.

A young voice shouted. "Jerk alert!"

Chunk started shaking the gate and shouted. "Come on guys let me in!"

Then two boys came to the window one had a calc in his hair up front the other was smaller with a blue gene jacket.

"Come on Mikey! let me in!" Chunk yelled out. "I'm not lying! I brought some guys I'd like ya to meet and I just saw two of the most awesome things in my life."

"First you gotta do the truffle shuffle." The boy named Mouth said.

"Come on!"

"Dude just let him in." Yori said.

Mouth ignored him. " Do it Chunk."

"Come on!" Chunk begged.

"Do it!" Mouth insisted.

"Alright." Chunk muttered with a sigh. "Fine."

Yori turned to Chunk and said. "You don't have to do this."

"No,no it's the only we he'll let me in." Chunk said then he climbs up rolls up the lower half of his shirt and then shakes so that his belly jiggles.

"Ugh.." Squidward said disgusted.

"That is way too much truffle in that shuffle." Yori said.

Mouth then begins to laugh hysterically. " Cut it out, Mouth." Mikey told his mouthy friend.

Mikey pulls the cord to let them in.

"So who are these guys?" Mikey asked Chunk.

"I ran into these three after I was cornered by these yellow big eyed things," Chunk began to explain. " then these three came in this squid guy was like zap! Zap! Zap!" Mikey ,Mouth and Mikey's older brother Brand rolled their eyes. " and the pink one ran in with what looked like a shield made of rock! An...and then this guy pulled out this wicked looking Key-sword thing and was like Slash! Slash! Slash!" Chunk made a swinging motion as if he was holding a Keyblade of his own while nearly knocking a lamp over in the process but Yori caught it before it fell. "It was the most amazing this I've ever saw!"

" Is this another one of your phony stories?" Brand said with a groan.

The trio sighed in relief that they boys didn't believe Chunk the blabber mouth.

"And I also saw a police chase with an ORV!" Chunk continued. "And there were bullets flying all over the place. Had dark shadows around it and everything it was the most amazing thing I have ever saw!"

"Yeah right!" The three other boys said together in unison.

"Anyways," Mikey turned to Yori, Squidward, and Patrick and said. " I'm Mikey, you already met Chunk, this is my brother Brand, and that one over there is Mouth."

"Cool," Yori said. " I'm Yori, and these two are Squidward and Pat..."

Before Yori could finish 007 music played as an Asian boy with crazy inventions on him came zip lining up to the door. "Mikey! the Screen door!" The boy inventor cried out as Mikey and Mouth went for the door.

Then crashed right through the screen door. "Rick..." Yori said faintly.

"And...uh he's Data." Mikey said picking the boy back up.

"Have you ever heard of using the door like normal." Squidward said in his usual solemn tone.

" It's to test out my invention." Data told Squidward.

(Do you see Mama Fretelli as a thret to Yori and co? as well as her sons.?)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Fertellis

"So you must be new to The Goondocks." Mouth said to the trio.

Yori nodded and said. "You can tell? Well I guess you could say that."

"Of course I can tell," Mouth said then smirked as he looked at Squidward. "Besides that one over their has a really honker of a nose." Mouth joked with a laugh, although Squidward did not find the boys joke very funny.

"Why you little!" Squidward shouted as he looked as if he was about to strangle Mouth, but Yori and Patrick held him back. "Hold on Squid." Yori said. "Calm down. He's just a kid."

"Yeah take a deep breath Squidward." Patrick told Squidward.

Brand cut in and said. "Anyways don't get too comfortable. Cause this place

Is gonna be gone soon."

"Shut up Brand!" Mikey yelled at his older brother. "That won't happen!"

"Is their anything we can do to help?" Yori asked.

"Hold on," Mouth said. "Mikey your dad has a ton of stuff up stairs."

"Yeah so?" Mikey said.

"So maybe we can find some rich stuff up there!" Mouth said in excitement.

The kids ran upstairs although Mickey protested they shouldn't.

"Theirs a lot of stuff up here." Yori said.

Chuck was at an electric orb touching all over it then Yori and Mikey found a map.

"Chunk!" Mikey called out.

"I didn't do anything!" Chunk said.

" we know you didn't to anything get over here." Squidward said.

"It's about the treasure of One-Eyed Willie." Mikey explained. " my dad told me stories about it and Willie used to set booty traps."

"You mean Booby Traps?" Brand corrected.

"That's what I said stop correcting me." Mikey argued.

"It's just an old Legend,Mikey." Mouth said.

"Yeah but... guys?"

"Forget it, Mikey." Chunk said. "I don't want to go on one of your crazy Goonie adventures."

"Even if it means saving our home?" Mikey said.

"Come on guys," Yori said. "It's worth a shot."

-The Old Diner-

The Goonies finally agreed and they left Mikey's House and approached an Old Run Down Diner. "Guys...iii'm not to sure about this place...I've gotta bad feeling." Chunk whined.

"Shut up, Chunk!" The whole group said.

"You're making a scene." Yori told Chunk. "The caves that lead to One-Eyed Willie's treasure is somewhere under that Diner. Creepy or not we're going in." Squidward said. A man walks into the restaurant,

Then they heard a gunshot fire from inside the Old Restaurant making everyone jump out of their skins, also making Squidward squeal like a little girl.

"See that was a gunshot!" Chunk screamed.

"Quit!"Patrick told Chunk.

"Yeah, chill they probably just dropped a pot?" Yori said with a shrug as he didn't know for sure what the sound was, but he had to keep on a brave face, that's what Terran would do.

Yori,Squidward, Patrick and The Goonies entered the restaurant, but the man from earlier was nowhere in sight.

Chunk bolted into the room panting. "Guys...we've really gotta go I saw the ORV with bullet holes the size of..."

"Hey!?" A new voice which sounded like an angry older woman. The woman walked up to the group, she was a big portly woman and had a sour look on her face, she looked as if she could make toughest grown men cry. She wore a black hat cap and a black muumuu. "What are you kids doing here!? We're closed!" Mama Fertelli yelled.

"We...were just hungry.." Yori said in a shaky voice.

Mama Fretelli grumbled under her breath in annoyance. "Jake! Get in Here!" She yelled into the kitchen.

Jake entered to join his mother. " yes Ma'?"

"These boys are hungry." Mama Fertelli said. "Get 'em something to eat. Now!"

Yori was beginning to have a bad feeling about the situation.

"What Do You Want!?" Mama Fertelli shouted loud enough to startle the group.

"I'll one have the finest wines in the world." Mouth mocked until Mama Fertelli grabbed the boys face then made him stick out his tongue then got out her switch blade knife. "Only thing we serve here is Tongue." She said in a mincingly nasty tone as she pulled out her knife. "You boys like tongue!?" Mama Fertelli i said with a wicked laugh. The boys shook their heads.

"Good! Then what is it!?" The crazy lady growled.

"Water..." Everyone agreed.

"Six waters?" Mama Fertelli questioned with a scowl "Is that all!?"

"Yes sir..." Yori said by accident Mama Fertelli made a step towards him as if ready to pound him into the ground. "Oh...I...I mean ma'm!" He corrected himself. As much as he hated to admit, this lady was terrifying."

"Now Sit Down!" Mama Fertelli shouted making the boys stumble over themselves to sit at the chairs at one of the tables. " I'll be right back." Mama Fertelli said still with her sour tone of voice.

"That is one mean lady." Patrick said quietly.

"Yeah but what happened to the other guy?" A very panicked Data asked. "And what's gonna happen to us? Are we going to disappear to?"

"I donno never saw him leave." Yori said.

"It's the Fertellis I'm tellin' ya." Chunk blurted out until Mikey and Mouth shushed him. "Will you knock it off, she can still hear us back there."

Mama Fertelli returned with six cups of brown liquid. " I don't think that's water."Mikey said

"Yeah it's...brown." Yori said.

"It's wet ain't it?" Mama Fertelli snarked. "Now Drink It!" She shouted once again. This lady really needs to work on her people skills, Yori thought to himself.

"Um ma'am...?" Mikey said squirming in his seat.

"What?" The crappy lady groaned.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Mikey said.

"Can't you hold it?" She groaned and rolled her eyes as she was beginning to lose her patience.

"Hey Mikey? Gotta go to the bathroom?" Mouth said as he was pouring what was supposed to be water into cups.

"Please?" Mikey begged.

"I have to go to." Yori said catching on to what Mikey was doing.

"I donno Mikey and Yori," Chunk said. "This doesn't look like the best place to go to the bathroom in." Then whispered. "There might be dead things guys...dead things." He turned his head to Mana Fertelli then smiled nervously.

"But we've really Gotta go." Yori fake whimpered

" Alright! Fine!" Mama Fertelli snarled. " it's down the hall on the left."

Yori and Mikey ran towards the hall, as they could hear Mama Fertelli shout "Stay To the Left!" In the distance.

They managed the sneak by Jake and Francis Fertelli as the two walked right past them into another room that looked like the prison cells back in Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. The boys heard screaming and chains rattling, Jake was singing opera music.

Yori and Mikey took a peak inside and saw a hideous creature, who threw a tray at the two Fertellis.

"Come on Sloth," Jake said. "You're a critic just like Ma' and Francis."

They managed to catch a glimpse of the creature. "AAGH!" Yori and Mikey screamed.

Brand came in and grabbed Mikey and the rest of the gang Yori,Squidward, and Patrick included.

Mama Fertelli shooed them out as they were all leaving the restaurant.

"Get Out! Out! All of you!" She yelled as she shooed them out Mama Fertelli slammed the door and said in exhaust. "Kids suck."

"Yes those little vermin are such a a pain aren't they, I couldn't agree with you more." Gargamel said the Fertellis turned their attention to Gargamel who was sitting in a chair at a table with Azreal on top of the table.

"Hey!?" Mama Fertelli snapped. "You! what are you doing here how did you get in!?" The Fertellis pulled out their guns at the duo.

"Whoa hold it!" Gargamel said with his hands up. " It's just that I have heard about your...um work."

The wizard threw the newspaper face down on the table. It had all three Fertellis on the front page.

Mama Fertelli grabbed Gargamel and placed her gun to his head. "Oh you better not be a cop!" She threatened.

"Trust me I am not one." Gargamel assured them. " blue is not really my color."

"Then what do ya want?" Francis asked.

"I'm asking the questions you idiot!" Mama Fertelli snapped. Then she turned to Gargamel and Azrail. "Then what do you want?" Basically repeating what her son said earlier.

"To help you Fertellis." Gargamel answered. " and with my help you won't have to run from the law because you would have the Heartless on your side." The wizard explained.

"A Heartless? What's that supposed to be?" Jake questioned.

Mama Fertelli growled at him. "Oh sorry Ma' you ask the questions I forgot...my bad."

Gargamel waved his wand twelve Robber Heartless appeared before the villains. "They are yours to control. They will can be summoned by the darkness in your hearts."

This gave The Fertellis a moment of thought, then Mama Fertelli said. "Alright I except." Then she grabbed Gargamel by his robe caller. " But no double crossing!" She threatened.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Through the Caves

"Guys!?" Yori said a little shaken up. "They...they have..?"

"An...an it." Mikey finished Yori's sentence. "They have him chained to the wall."

two teenage girls Andy and Stef joined the group. "Boo!" Sneaking up behind the boys scaring them.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Chunk said.

Stef turned to Mouth and said. "Hey Mouth you look better from behind." She teased.

"Oh yeah well if ya think that's bad." Mouth said. "Take a look at this." He showed the picture of Sloth which made them cringe at the sight.

"Ew narly." Patrick said.

"Yeah like Patrick's bellybutton." Squidward said.

Patrick giggled and said. "It's funny cause it's true."

Then all of a sudden some Rocky Cave themed Heartless speared surrounding the group. They were called Cave Heartless.

Yori,Squidward, and Patrick stepped forward and summoned their weapons.

"What the...!?" Mouth exclaimed.

"See I told ya!" Chunk said.

"Wow cool I gotta build me one of those." Data said to himself.

(Objective: Defeat the Cave Heartless!)

(Battle Theme: One-Eyed Willie's treasure.)

The Cave Heartless barrel rolled towards Yori who smacked it into the other Heartless like a pinball machine.

"Minions!" Yori yelled as he summoned the little overall wearing yellow creatures called Minions and their was a swarm of them. "Abadaba!" The lead Minion shouted as he led his fellow Minions head on into the Cave Heartless. Trampling them.

(Music Ends)

"Bye bye!" The Minions said in unison as they returned back to their world.

The gang made their way back to the dinner before The Fertellis could return. "I know you're down here One-Eyed Willie, I just know it." Mikey said.

Chunk opened up the freezer to find a corpse (though it doesn't show anything to keep it kid friendly) Yori closed it back up.

"Guess we know what happened that guy." Patrick said.

Meanwhile, Data made a discovery of his own as he activated a printing press. "One hundred dollar bill? One hundred Dollar Bill!"

Brand is being so nice to me." Andy said dreamily.

"Oh come on!?" Stef said. " your head is in the clouds and we are in a basement."

"Come on where is it?" Mikey said.

"Maybe if we put chocolate on the floor Chunk could eat out way through?" He joked Chunk turned from the water bottle.

"That's it I can't stands no more..." Chunk cuts himself off when he knocks over the water bottle. "You cluts." The whole group said in unison.

Chunk laughed nervously. "At least it wasn't a composite bottle?"

Stef groaned and said. "This is like babysitting except I'm not getting payed."

"Hm, tell me about it." Squidward quipped.

"Guys... look." Yori said as he pointed out the water going down into the floor revealing an opening down in the fireplace.

The Fretellis along with an all too familiar enemy the troublesome twosome themselves Gargamel and Azreal they were now back back as Yori could hear Mama Fertelli making a fuss with her two sons Francis and Jake. "Hurry, it's the Fertellis, they're back." Patrick said.

Poor Chunk ended up left in the freezer while the rest of the group went down the fireplace into the cave.

"Someone has been here!" Mama Fertelli yelled. "Jake! Go check on your brother." She ordered.

"But why can't Francis do it?" Jake wined.

"Because this!" Mama Fretelli slapped Jake across the face. "Is that incentive enough!?"

"Yes Ma'" Jake said with a sniffle. "Francis is always your favorite." He whined as he left to check on his brother.

Azreal sniffed the room as he thought he smelled something and got really close to the fireplace where Yori and his friends were. "Get out of there,Azreal!" Gargamel growled as he grabbed Azreal."now is not the time to be chasing rats you flea bitten vermin!" Gargamel tossed him across the room like a football fortunately for the cat Francis caught him. " Aw look at 'em can we keep 'em Ma'?"

"No! Now Shut up!"

He returned to his brother and mother. "He was still just as I left 'em Ma'"

Darkness surrounded the three crooks.

" Then we should go search the area." Francis suggested.

"I guess so." Mama Fretelli agreed as the Fretellis left the diner, Chunk sneezed, which made Yori a little worried. "Conzuntite." Mama Fretelli said without even looking.

Chunk ran over to talk to his friends in the fireplace.

"Chunk go get help, ok?" Yori Asked Chunk.

"How?" Chunk questioned.

"I donno? Call the police or something." Squidward said.

"Ok," Chunk agreed then escaped clumsily through the window.

"Alright guys," Mikey said. "Chunks going to get help. We've got to keep going."

Meanwhile,

Chunk ran out to the side of the road. "Hey! Over here!" He yelled as the cars passed by. "Over here I'm just a kid!"

"Is there a problem, kid?" A lisped voice spoke.

Finally a car pulled up to Chunk. "Oh thanks sir. I need a lift to the police station cause my friends and I are being chased by these really nasty people called the Fertellis and this crazy wizard guy with a cat. I can describe all five of 'em." He soon stopped talking when the car window was rolled down revealing Jake Fretelli, Gargamel, and Azreal inside.

Jake then started singing his opera. "Ah please enough with that infernal sound. you sound like Azreal on bath day." Azreal hissed at his master's comment.

Francis then grabs Chunk and stuffs him in the truck of the car. Chunk then saw a body bag face to face with him causing him to scream.

One-Eyed Willie's Treasure Cave-

Yori, his friends, and The Goonies continued through the caves.

"It's dark." Patrick said.

"Yeah we're gonna need a light." Mikey said.

"Hey," Brand stopped his brother I'm the oldest so I call the shots. Data do you have a light?"

Data then sparked an idea. " Ah yes it's a good thing I come prepared." Data bragged. " Bully Blind!" He exclaimed heroically.

Yori wasn't to curtain to trust Data's inventions but it was worth a shot . Data pressed a button on his Belt of Inventions and two flashlights came out. There was only one problem, it was too bright that it was nearly blinding everyone.

"Data! Not to bright!" Mikey said.

"Can you dial it down a bit." Yori asked the young inventor.

"And turn around." Brand said.

"See old Data always comes prepared." Data told them. " I told ya." But his bragging was left with a screeching halt when the batteries ran out. "Oh Data...only problem is, the batteries don't last long guys."

"You could've mentioned that before." Squidward told Data.

"Guys look," Yori said. "Theirs a light up ahead."

"Maybe we can find our way out that way, let's go!" Mikey said.

The Underground Pipes-

The group arrives in an area in the cave with metal pipes everywhere.

"These things look like water pipes." Mouth explained. Which was least mouthiest thing he's said this whole time. "They must lead to a building or something: like a foundation. So maybe if we bang on 'em enough and make enough noise..."

Everyone caught on as they all started banging on the Water Pipes and screaming and yelling.

Little did they know they were causing chaos up top.

"Backpresser!" Mouth yelled as the pipes burst letting a flood of water pour out.

"Lets..." Yori said.

"Get Outta..." Andie said.

"Here!" Data finished.

Everyone ran for it as that part of the cave was sealed in by a bolder.

Meanwhile, up top Chunk was in a bit of a pickle himself. The Fretellis and Gargamel with Azreal brought him into the kitchen as Mama Fretelli brings out a blender and turns it on and drops in a tomato as a "demonstration" Chunk looked at the sight in horror as the tomato was pulverized. "First we'll start with the fleshy little fingers, than the plump little hand." A frightened Chunk begins to sob. " Then the fleshy little arm...now tell me where all your other little friends are."

"Yes especially the one with the Keyblade and his two ragtag tag along buddies." Gargamel added.

"The fireplace!" Chunk told them.

"Don't lie to me!" Mama Fratelli threatened.

"Honest," Chunk told them. "We went over to Mikey's dad's place and found the map that leads to One-Eyed Willie's treasure and Yori and his two friends are helping us! And the map said that the treasure is just under this place."

Jake pounded his fist into his hand and said. "Oh come on, don't give us none of you bull crap stories."

"Hey kid." Francis said as he grabbed the collar of Chunks jacket. " I want you to spill your guts. Tell us everything."

"Everything?" Chunk asked.

"Bah! Yes everything is their an echo in here?" Gargamel quipped. "Yes tell us everything!"

"Okay," Chunk said. "I'll talk. In third grade I cheated on my history exam." "Huh? What? That has nothing to do with..." Gargamel complained but Chunk still continued. " in the fourth grade I stole my Uncle Max's troupe and I glued it on my face when I played Moses in the school play. In fifth grade I knocked my sister Edith down the stares and blamed it on the dog."

Down in the mucky, dark caves.

"I can't see a thing. What am I stepping on?" Stef said then looked down at her feet. "Oh brother."

"Oh look guys it's a lantern!" Yori said. "Somebody must have been here."

"Maybe they're still here?" Data suggested.

"God, I hope not." Stef said.

"Me either." Squidward agreed. " I for one have had enough surprises for one day."

"Wow. Look at these cigarets." Mouth said pointing to the rotted cigars on the ground.

This left Yori and the Goonies puzzled.

Andy began to crack. "I have a beautiful body don't I? How many years do I have before I look like..."Andy looked over to see a Skellington. "Like HIM!" She screamed.

Brand went over to comfort her as she began to cry.

"Yuck!" Squidward said. "I wonder what happened to that guy?"

Meanwhile Chunk was still telling The Fartellis, Gargamel and Azreal his whole life story. "Then my mom sent me to...to a summer camp for fat kids. And I went nuts and I pegged out so they kicked me out."

Gargamel was banging his head on the table by this point as he was starting to get annoyed just as much as The Fartellis were.

Back at the cave.

"Guys...its Chester Copperpot." Data said. "Ya know? the guy from the article."

"No it can't be him." Mikey said. Then checked the man's I.D. "It is Chester Copperpot."

"You see guys, they said that the last guy that went looking for the rich stuff...say he went in, but never came back out." Data explained which didn't sounded reassuring to Yori. "See? That was back in nineteen-thirty-five. Oh God, if he didn't make it out and he was supposed to be an expert, what about us guys? what's gonna happen to us, huh?"

"It...it is Chester Copperpot." Patrick said.

"Oh God. Oh." Yori said despairingly.

"See? I told you." Data told his friends.

Mikey walked over to the remaining supplies. One of them was labeled "Dynamite" " Hey, look at this. Candles. A whole bunch of 'em."

"Good." Data said. "Let me have 'em. I'll put them in my pack." Data took the Dynamite from Mikey.

"What? Are you crazy kid?" Squidward said to Data who just ignored him.

"Data? Where are you going?" Mouth asked.

"I'm setting boody traps." Data explained.

"You mean, booby traps?" Yori corrected.

"That's what I said booby traps!" Data told them. " see, just in case of anybody's following us, like The Fratellis or Gargamel, so we can hear them coming." He put the items in his knapsack and zips it up then marched on.

"Okay, hurry up." Brand told him.

"Good idea." Mikey said.

"Hey Data," Stef stopped him. "Where you going?"

"I'm setting boody traps." Data told her.

"Booby traps." Stef corrected.

An annoyed Data then said. "That's what I said Booby Traps! Be quite. Shh. God these people." Data trudged off unaware that he was saying it wrong.

Yori and Brand walked over to a big rock with a hole at the bottom of it.

"Brand. Yori. God put that rock their for a purpose, and, um, I'm not too sure you should,um, move it." Stef told the boys but it was too late Yori and Brand moved the rock to reveal Bat Heartless.

"Whoa!" Brand jumped back.

"Ahh! What are those!?" Stef screamed.

"Holy crap." Mouth said in surprise.

Yori summoned his Keyblade and Squidward and Patrick brought out their weapons.

"Whoa!" Data said in excitement. "Sweat inventions,guys." Referring to their weapons.

Yori just smirked and said. "That's nothing. Just wait till you see it in action."

(Objective: defeat the Bat Heartless!)

(Cue: Treasure of One-Eyed Willie)

The Bat Heartless swarmed at the trio clawing at them Yori smacked three of them away then Patrick slammed his Rock Shield down on them crushing them.

"Come on guys! We gotta help them!" Mikey told his friends. "Goonies never leave a friend behind!" The Goonies charged in and joined Yori,Squidward, and Patrick in battle.

"Data!" Mikey called out.

"Yes Yori?"

" I have an idea, but do you have anything that can take care of these guys?" Mikey asked.

"Aha! I've got it." Data said as a thought came to his head. " Bat Nightmare!" Called out as he pressed a button on his utility belt and a metal extension popped out with a two blow horns he activated them and the gadget let out a big loud honking sound that scared The Bat Heartless enough for Yori to take advantage striking the heartless down with his Keyblade.

(Music Ends)

Back at The Fratellis hide out Chunk was reachin a conclusion of the worst things he has ever done.

"But the worst thing I've ever done," Chunk continued his big spill. " I mixed up all the fake puke and then I went to this movie and I made this puking sound and started acting sick like this HUA! HUA! HUA! And..an-and then I dumped it all over the side on all the people in the audience,Th..then that wasn't the worst part because everybody started Gettin' sick. I've never felt so bad in my life."

Jake and even Gargamel smiled at Chunk's twisted sense of humor. "Ma' I'm beginning to like this kid ma'" Jake said.

Getting tired of this. "Hit Purée!" Mama Fratelli ordered as Francis turned on the blender and Mama Fratelli proceeded to try and force Chunk's hand into it.

"No! I'm too young!" Chunk begged. "I wanna play the violin. No, not my hand!"

"Now do I get the truth..." Mama Fratelli told Chunk.

"Please!" Chunk begged.

"Do I get the truth? Or do get juiced?" Mama Fratelli threatened.

All of a sudden their was a big squeaking sound as real bats burst out of the fire place and flew around the room. Azreal clawed at them trying to catch them but ended up falling off the table onto the floor. "You filthy little..." Gargamel growled at The bats blasting him recklessly with his magic shoot it all around the room accidentally braking some stuff.

"Oh! What was that noise!?" Mama Fratelli said as she swatted the bats.

"Watch the hair! They always go for the hair!" Francis said ducking for cover.

"The fireplace blew." Gargamel pointed out. "That means the brat is telling the truth." He turns to Azreal and bops him on the head. "And you! Why didn't you tell me you useless feline!?"

"Oh brother." Azreal said in meow form. As he was trying to tell him earlier.

"Watch your face 'ma." Jake said.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Mama Fratelli snarled.

"If you guys can hear me!" Chunk yelled. "Run, Run! Their comin' after ya!"

(hope you liked this chapter. I know this world is going a little long. I'd like to point out that Mama Fratelli used to scare me a little as a kid. That lady is just creepy.)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Hit The Jack Pot

The Fratelli's and Gargamel lock Chunk up with Sloth before going in the cave after Yori, Squidward,Patrick and the rest of The Goonies down the fireplace.

The crooks finally caught up, well not without stumbling onto some of Data's booby traps.

Yori and the others escaped The Fratellis and the heartless and find One-Eyed Willie's Pirate ship.

They eventually stumble onto the treasure with One-Eyed Willie himself sitting at the end of it.

Mouth went to take some "wait!" Mikey said. "Leave some for Willie."

"Good idea." Yori said figuring there could potentially be a booby trap somewhere. The group grabbed as much treasure as the could while also leaving some for One-Eyed Willie out of respect.

"Guys? What about The Frattelis?" Patrick asked.

"I have an idea" Mikey said.

"What is it?" Data asked.

"I saw this on the Hardy Boys once." Mikey explained. " We lead a trail of jewels into one cave, and then we hide out in another, and then when The Frattelis go into that cave, that's when we run for it."

"Now that sounds like a splendid idea!" Mama Fratteli taunted as Yori,Squidward, Patrick, and The Goonies turn around to find The Fratellis standing in the doorway.

"Yo!" A startled Mouth exclaimed.

"Outside!" Mama Fratelli ordered.

"Okay this means war!" Data said bravely. "Data! No!" Mikey warned.

"I said outside!" Mama Fratelli barked.

"We will not be taken alive, Mikey." Data said.

The Frattelis were laughing at the boy until Data activated his Pincers of Parol on Francis Fratelli and attached to Mama Fratelli's gun but instead of disarming it like Data intended it just pulled him right towards them.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick summoned their weapons. " Hey!" Yori called to the three criminals getting their attention. "How about you pick on someone your own size."

Mama Fratteli looked at the boy and chuckled darkly as darkness swirled around the three. " You wanna make threats do you!" She shouted. Then she looked at her two sons. "Get 'em boys!" She commanded.

"Right away Ma!" Jake said obediently.

"Well what are you waiting for Mama's boys." Yori teased. "Come and get some."

(Boss Fight: Defeat Jake and Francis Fratelli!)

(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)

Jake fired his gun at Yori three times. "You're Dead Kid!" while Francis came at Squidward and Patrick with a crowbar. " This is for Ma!" Patrick blocked Francis's crowbar and knocked him back.

Jake shot at Yori five more times as Yori was reflecting the bullets as fast as he could " You're gonna be in the morgue when I'm done with you!" Eventually Yori reflected one of Jake's bullets onto Francis. "Ow! Watch it you Idiot!" Francis yelled at his brother.

"It ain't my fault. It's the kid!" Jake said in defense.

Francis then rushed at Yori with his crowbar but Squidward jumped in and played his Clarinet Staff forcing Francis to cover his ears. "Aaaaaah! This is just as bad as Jake's singing!"

"Hey!"

Yori took advantage and smacked Francis across the ship making him slam into the deck. "Ooof! Alright no more mister nice guy!"

Jake laughed and said. "Gotta admit I did enjoy seein' that." But Jake still turned his attention to Yori and shot at him some more causing Yori to have to reflect them again this time he reflected one right back at Jake. "Gah! Oh No Ma's not gonna like this." This made Jake Fratelli dazed.

While Jake was dizzy Yori,Squidward, and Patrick spun him around in a cannon and fired him at Mama Fratelli smashing into her. Mama Fratelli got back up mad as ever. "I like to see you try that again you little brat!"

"If you insist." Yori mocked. "Mommy."

Mama Fratelli gritted her teeth and growled at the boy she looked so mad that steam might as well be rolling out of her ears.

Francis ran at Yori with his crowbar swinging it wildly. " How dare you talk to my Ma like that!" Yori blocked Francis's crowbar and was able to over power him knocking him back and then hit Francis so hard his toupee fell off and he had to put it back on.

"I do not wear a hair piece! Francis yelled as He and Yori charged at each other clashing their weapons together but Patrick stepped in mid clash and smashed his Rock Shield into Francis knocking him out similar to Francis. " Not one word Jake...not...one ...worrrrd."

Then, like Jake. Yori, Squidward, and Patrick did the same process to Francis as the spun him around in a cannon and fired him at Mama Fratelli sending him smashing into her as well.

(Music Ends)

"Enough!" Mama Fratelli yelled pointing her gun at the kids. " Put your weapons away! Now! Or these kids will be sleeping with the fishes!" She threatened.

"I'd do what she says kid. She means it Ma is no joke." Jake said.

"Going once!" Mama Fratelli said. "Going twice!"

"Okay! You win." Yori said putting his Keyblade away and Squidward and Patrick followed as well.

"Smart boy. Such a noble little squirt." She taunted.

"You gross old witch!" Andi said.

Mama Fratelli turned her attention to the girl. " So you wanna play pirate eh? We'll play pirate walk the plank!" Mama Fratelli said as she pulled out a sword leading Andi towards One-Eyed Willie's plank.

"You said if I put my Keyblade away they wouldn't get hurt!" Yori yelled.

"Yeah I lied kiddo I we hardened criminals tend to do that." Mama Fratelli told him.

"Now back to you girly lets play pirate, keep going smarty!" Mama Fratelli said pushing her forward towards the end of the plank. "Say good bye to your little friends!"

"I can't with my hands tied." Andi said as she was losing her balance.

"Now walk the plank!" Mama Fratelli yelled as she stomped on the plank making Andi fall into the water. "Brand!"

Brand then breaks free from Jake's grasp and jumps in after her. "I'm coming Andi!"

"That's two down!" Mama Fratelli said. Then turns to the rest. "Now who's next!"

Then all of a sudden a new voice shouted "Hey! You Guys!" The gang looks up to see Sloth.

"Sloth?" Francis said

"But How did he get out?" Mama Fratelli questioned

"

"Chunk!" Everyone shouted in

surprise because for a second there Yori thought Chunk was dead.

Chunk then swung down and saved Mouth and Stef who were about to walk the plank.

"Chunk!"

"No it Captain Chunk." He said.

"Ma give the the sword." Francis said, Mama Fratelli than gave it to him but did it by slamming it onto his hand making him jerk in pain.

"And Captain Chunk says lets get the heck outta here!"

As the kids try to escape Jake and Francis step in front of them "get outta the way kids!"

Then Sloth runs interference while The Goonies run for it.

Jake and Francis try to wrap a rope around Sloth by telling him they were playing jump rope. But their plan backfires as he grabbed both sides of the rope then wrapped it around so that he's be free again.

Sloth then rips his shirt revealing a Superman T-shirt.

"Um...Sloth?" Jake said.

"Oh...this is really going to hurt." Francis said.

"Sloth remember the time we went to the Bronx Zoo?" Jake told Sloth.

"No. Don't you start that!" Francis warned.

"And he and Ma wanted to leave you there?" Jake continued. " Who took up for you?"

"What?! We never been to The Bronx Zoo!" Francis said to Sloth and somewhat Jake.

"Remember when we were gonna get your Teeth fixed but instead Ma spent it on Francis's toupee?" Jake told Sloth.

"I don't wear a Hairpiece!" Francis yelled as he lets go of the rope to tackle his brother Jake only to both be knocked out by Yori by smashing their heads together.

Sloth looks at Yori "thought you could use a hand big guy." He and Sloth high five nearly crushing Yori's hand.

Sloth ties up Jake and Francis and hoists them up the ships colors.

"Hey You Guys!" Sloth calls out.

"Mama! You've been bad." He says as he turns his attention to Mama Fratelli.

"Oooh come to Mama baby, come to Mama." She said in a nurturing motherly tone which was totally obvious she was faking it. "I may have been bad. I may have kept you chained up in your room. But it was for your own good."

Yori thought he was about to barf. "Remember when I used to sing to you?" Mama Fratelli asked Sloth. Who laughed.

She began to sing. "Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows you cradle will bob. When the bow breaks his cradle will fall..."

"Break!...fall!" Sloth said in horror.

Mama Fratelli realized what she had just said then tries to counter it. "Oh, I only dropped you once..."

"Ahhh!"

"Well...maybe twice!"

"Aaaaah!" Sloth yells out as he picks up Mama Fratelli over his head.

"Hey! Put Me Down!" She shouts. "Put me...wait don't put me dow..." Sloth ironically drops her over the side of the boat and all The Goonies cheer.

Then a ray of sunlight appeared and revealed the Keyhole which Yori sealed. The trio said their good byes and boarded The Gummie Ship to the next world.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Retrovile

(World theme: Boy Genius)

(Battle theme: Brain Blast)

The trio arrived in the next world, which was one they had visited before, "Retrovile"

"Hey, let's go drop in on Jimmy and the gang and see what their up to." Yori said.

The trio land in Jimmy's backyard in front of his laboratory. They enter to find Jimmy,Carl, and Sheen watching Wrestling.

"Oh hey guys," Jimmy said. "Haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yeah it's good to see you to Jimmy," Yori told him.

"Come on you three you came just in time," Sheen told them. "Come pull up a seat and grab a soda."

Then that was when the screen started to glitch on their TV an image of a small robot boy appeared. " Is that Brobot?" Jimmy asked Carl and Sheen.

"Who's Brobot?" Patrick asked.

"Oh Brobot was an annoying robot Jimmy built because he wanted a younger brother then Jimmy built him a robot family and sent him to the moon to get rid of him because he was so annoying." Carl explained.

"The Moon People they're after us...help!" Brobot cried out.

"An annoying robot?" Squidward said with a groan. "Oh...no I have annoyance in my life thank you."

Jimmy got up from his chair and walked over to his refrigerator. " Anyone want a Purple Slurp?" He asked.

"But...Jimmy?" Yori interjected. "Aren't you going to help Brobot?"

"No I'm not going to help him." Jimmy answered. "He is a major pain."

"But he's your brother." Carl added.

"Yeah he's your own nuts and bolts and circuits!" Sheen chimed in.

"You have to save him." Patrick said. "Before the Moon Men rip him a part lim by lim."

"Brobot can take care of himself." Jimmy told them. "I programmed him with the state of the art defense circuitry." He explained Yori couldn't believe Jimmy didn't want to help his own brother built or not.

"Jimmy! I forgot to tell you they took out my Self-Defense Circuitry!" Brobot said in panic.

"Ugh," Jimmy groaned. "I guess we're going to the moon guys,"

Correction going to Retrovile's moon.

They traveled to Retrovile's moon on Jimmy's rocket while Yori, Squidward, and Patrick used their Gummi Ship.

Come to find out Brobot was lying about The Moon Men just to get Jimmy to see him. And Brobot was told to leave.

After Brobot left a tractor beam hit the group and pulled them into some sort of garbage dump lair ship which smelled terrible in Yori's opinion.

"Where are we?" Jimmy said.

Yori was thinking about the exact same thing, maybe Brobot was telling the truth about The Junkman.

"Well maybe it's some kind of Space hotel but without the little shampoos." Sheen said which made Squidward slap his own forehead and shaking his head.

"Or the little towels that look like hats?" Carl added.

"Guys it's probably an evil lair..." Yori stopped them but was cut off as the whole group was pulled up by the same tractor beam.

"That's it I'm checking out of this hotel!" Patrick said.

They found themselves pulled up in a control room with The Junkman playing a piano, Yori looked around and saw unmoving Heartless hanging up and added to some sort of collection with some other piles of junk. "I see why they call him The Junkman." Yori whispered to his friends.

"I am so glad you can join me," The disgusting garbage creature spoke as darkness appeared all around him. The four armed turned around to address the heroes. "Please allow me to introduce myself." He said. " I am The Junkman." He did a play bow then turned around and played Dun Dun Dun on his piano. Then laughed maniacally as darkness swarmed The Junkman as he continued to play his piano.

( Objective: Avoid The Junkman's projectiles falling from ceiling as he plays his piano.)

(Mini-Boss Theme: Battovan's Symphony Piano Remix.)

As Junkman played using all four of his hands piles of scrap metal and junk started dropping down drastically attempting to crush Yori and his friends. "I'll show you an E Flat Minor!" The Junkman mocked.

"I trash it. I cash it."

Yori just kept dodge rolling out of the way then some Trash Can Heartless appeared to attack but Yori took them out with a multi combo.

Then Junkman stopped playing.

(Music ends.)


End file.
